White Dragon
by tawnie33
Summary: A coming of age story narrated by the daughter of Leliana /M!Surana,  A 2nd generation novel-length tale w/ canon cameos, action & romance. Now Complete!
1. Prologue

_(All Dragon Age stuff is owned by Bioware and EA, the only thing I own is my imagination.)_

This is going to be a very lengthy story based on DA:O & DA2. I don't own all of the DLC/novels so that might affect the lore a little - please bear with me. Some parts later on will be a bit mature (Zevran is in this story, need I say more? ;X ) but I am keeping it T-rated since most chapters will be reasonably safe.

I plan to release new chapters every 2-3 days so you won't have to wait long for any cliffhangers I might 'accidentally' toss your way! Enough chatter for now – enjoy the story! xD

_Prepare for quite a journey, my friend…_

* * *

><p><strong>W H I T E D R A G O N<strong>

{{Prologue}}

The city of Denerim had once been a bustling, thriving town. It had known hardships throughout the years, yet the damage from destruction was rebuilt and the devastation overcame.  
>Fereldens were fighters at heart, through and through.<p>

Following the peaceful years that came after the last Blight, something changed. People began to disappear: men, women, and children. At first, it happened on the outskirts and in places that would not raise suspicion, but then the amount taken was too great to ignore any longer – whole villages went missing. And unlike the Darkspawn, with this new menace no one knew the source or how to combat it. No one knew how to prevent it.

Where had the people gone? Why had they not fought back? Would they ever return?

* * *

><p>"Cecilia!" <em>Maker's breath, I had been seen!<em> It was my mother's harsh cry that ended my sparring match with one of the Palace guards. I didn't even know his name, but he was the only one brave enough that I could find to fight me; the others all knew the wrath that would befall them if they were caught practicing in such a way with me. I could not possibly be any more sheltered unless my mother decided to bundle me up and ship me away to Orlais instead of my home here at the palace in the city of Denerim.

"Coming!" I called out to her as I put the training sword carefully back in its sheathe. I turned once I had set it down with its brethren against the stone wall only to find myself nose to nose with my fire-haired dam. Although my mother's name of Leliana was Orlesian, she bore Ferelden blood, which she boasted of often along with her beautiful ballads and stories she sang for anyone who would listen.

"How many times have I told you to not bother the soldiers?" She grasped my left arm and squeezed. "You know it is improper for a lady to be doing this in front of such men. Have I not taught you better?" I tried not to bite back anything that would anger her further, but so much did I want to remind her of the fact that she had fought alongside father when she was barely older than my eighteen years. Arguing did not work with her, though. I would have to plead with my father when I saw him next. And who knew when that would be! He was Warden-Commander and usually spent most of his time at the sprawling Keep outside of Amaranthine.

"Sorry, mother." I sighed softly, waiting for her eagle-claw grip on my arm to loosen.

"I only do this for your own good." Mother clucked and locked her bluish eyes upon my own gray ones. "You know I only want what is best for you." She took a moment to play with a lock of my long, fiery red hair. Most of it was pulled back in a leather circlet, but some had escaped from the sparring. It was not the only thing I had inherited from her.

"I want to be like you." I tried to plead my case, but knew it was hopeless. Still I managed to keep a sharp rein on my temper. "You were a great fighter back when you met father. I want to be like that."

"Were?" Her eyes lit up and she playfully pushed me away. "Were, huh?" I was not prepared for the sword she tossed my way, but managed to catch it before it landed at my feet. _She was offering to spar with me?_ I gaped as the woman who gave me life lifted a sword into her hand and pointed it at my throat. "Prepare to be trodden upon, little girl!"

We went in circles, slowly spiraling around as if trying to spot weaknesses in the other. Now and then she would slash her sword out, testing my reflexes. I was decent, or so I thought. At least I was no novice in the art of swordplay and I hoped it showed. When mother batted her blade against my side, I carefully parried, thrusting my own sword at her in retaliation after. She was quick and my weapon met air. Of course I couldn't give it my best effort since she was wearing a loose tunic and matching skirt instead of armor, but I was in simple leathers myself so I didn't feel that bad about our match-up.

I went on the offensive and thrust a blow to her side, (which I would have normally sent into her belly but did not want to risk harming her), and was surprised to find a slender dagger pressed up against my neck. My mother had moved so swiftly I had not even seen her – just a blur. My eyes bulged in surprise at her quickness and my apparent defeat.

"Not bad for an old woman, no?" She reverted back to her old Orlesian accent and I could not help but grin at her.

"No, not bad." As soon as she pulled the dagger back, I stared downward. "But you must admit, I am not bad for a 'little girl', no?" I mocked her accent and laughed as she followed my eyes to the small dagger I held to her gut.

"Good!" Mother grinned at me as she put the sword away, tucking her little dagger back in the folds of her skirt. I did as well, stowing the small blade in my legging side pocket. My mood was light as I followed her inside for an afternoon meal. That was the reason she had found me and I did not mind for I enjoyed spending time with my mother. She had an intriguing past; it made me wistful. I wanted to make my mark upon the world like she had.

Once in the parlor, I watched mother pour the tea for us. She had shooed away the serving woman, preferring to do things on her own. However, she expected me to not follow that example and demanded that I let everyone wait on me hand and foot. The policy had led to many arguments and perplexed me. I understood that the servants were paid to tend us, but why would she not let them serve herself as well as her daughter?

"Mmmm, they forgot the lemon." Mother sighed as she put the small golden kettle down and swished past me. "Ooh!" When she tripped on my outstretched leg, I could not help but giggle. Graceful my mother was, so when she stumbled it was quite a rare feat. She grinned at me and with a wink, exited the room, shutting the door behind her as she did. I sat and relaxed, waiting for her return. My mind was restless though, and it continued to break apart each moment of the sparring sessions of the morning as I sat.

I had not waited long before the slightest sound of a booted footstep on the floor caught my ear. Very slowly, with precision and purpose, I slid my hand down to my pant leg, slipping it inside of the hidden pocket there. But the dagger that I was reaching for was not present. _Mother!_ _She had taken it during her stumble act!_ I grimaced at being disarmed so easily and darted my eyes around me for the nearest weapon. I did not have long and knew I would need something… and fast.

_Too late!_ I felt a rush of wind as the attacker leaped over the divan for me, but when he landed, there was nothing but emptiness for I had rolled on my side to ensure I would be elsewhere. The hooded figure grunted and immediately slung three tiny daggers at me. I did not know if they'd be laced with poison so I had to move quickly. I flipped over using my hands to help boost me over and managed to get free just as the small projectiles zinged past my body. Agh, I was too slow! I bit off a gasp as one of them embedded itself into my leg. I wasted no time in pulling it out and whipping it back to the attacker as my own weapon now.

He was fast and disappeared before I could even register his slight form. The tiny dagger clattered harmlessly to the wooden floor where only seconds ago my assailant had just been.

This assassin was good. _No_, he was one of the **best**.

"Hello Uncle Zevran." I grinned in greeting as I held myself at the ready. I had no idea where the next attack would come from, but this time, I was prepared.

"Hello there kitten." He came into focus, but then began to blur. No, he wasn't blurring – my eyes were not focusing. _Poison! _I had been poisoned.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter One

**{{Chapter One}}**

"Poison? Really Zev?" I heard my mother's disapproving words and focused on the sound to help pull me from the murk of unconsciousness that surrounded me.

"At least her stomach was empty of food. That is good, no?" I stared up at the blonde man and felt my lips twist into a wry grin. I liked my family's friend, Zevran. He was an elf like my father which meant he aged differently so did not show it like his human counterparts. It was easy to forget he was so much older than me because of it and I tended to get along well with him because he did seem more my age than he really was.

"What kind of poison was that?" I let them help me into a sitting position as I asked and noticed I was still in the parlor, but resting on one of the long couches. Of our little battle, there was no indication or evidence, so one could almost think they imagined it. I rubbed my sore thigh and grimaced - no imagining that. _I had to work on my speed! _

"The kind that knocks you out cold so that your Uncle can grope you while you are down, kitten." The assassin's tone was full of mischief and any other person would have had an angry mother to deal with for it, but mine was used to Zevran's jokes after all of the years they'd been friends. He was mostly friends with my father, but he and my mother got along pretty well these days. Perhaps age had mellowed her. Perhaps Zevran was tamer now. I didn't care – he was fun to be around and I didn't mind his crassness.

"Here, Cecilia," Mother handed me a cup of what I assumed was tea. "Drink it all to counteract any lingering effects." I caught the nasty glare she cast upon the elven rogue but I said nothing, just sipped as ordered. It was quite bitter, but I drank it all knowing that whatever Zevran said could possibly have either a double meaning or double effect. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but I didn't trust him. You couldn't or shouldn't trust an assassin – it just wasn't wise.

"So, uncle Zev, how did I do?" I handed mother the empty teacup and turned my focus on the elven male.

"Not bad, kitten." He held up his left hand and ticked off a finger for each statement. "You were fast. You were graceful. You were alert. And lastly, you lived." He switched over to his other hand. "However, you were too slow. You did not learn to anticipate me enough to matter. You did not use all weapons handy." He pointed to the kettle that had been nearby. I knew my mother would have not been happy had I used it. I could only imagine the mess it would have made! "And lastly, you were too slow."

"You said that already!" I pouted, crossing my arms as I did.

"It was worth mentioning again." He grinned and I watched the odd pattern on the side of his face twist and contort slightly. It was a little mesmerizing.

"So much for my little girl becoming a lady." Mother covered her eyes with an arm using such a dramatic voice that it was difficult not to giggle at her.

"At least she is no wild woman, running around singing tales of danger while facing so many wicked things with odds against her." Zev laughed at my mother's expression, knowing full well what he was implying about her. I know my mother would have said more but, fortunately for me, we were interrupted.

"And here is lunch." The door shoved open and the King of Ferelden himself walked into the parlor carrying a loaded tray full of smoked meats and cheeses. Some of the cheese stacks looked as if they'd been pilfered through and I had an idea who the culprit had been. King Alistair was an odd man, but just like Zevran, he was a family friend and he treated us all like his own extended family.

"Hello Alistair." Zevran greeted the man warmly and I knew most would never have the gall to so flippantly call him by his name instead of 'King Alistair' or 'your majesty' or some other similar honorific. But if he had, the King would have simply waved it off and demanded he call him 'Alistair' instead.

"Zev!" The leader of Ferelden cheerfully spoke as he set the tray down and snagged another slice of cheese. He nibbled as he asked, "When did you … get in? Staying… long?" He lifted a leg and slid down onto one of the smaller couches with the cheese still in hand. Honestly, you would never have known he was the king of the entire land of Ferelden by the way he acted around his friends.

"Just arrived this morning," The elf joined his human pal on the couch, slapping his arm as he did. "And no, my friend, I cannot stay for long. The Crows would not know how to survive without me, you know this." Zevran ran an association of fighters called the Crows, based in his homeland of Antiva. At one time they were deadly assassins, but under Zev's leadership, they now did protection work exclusively. "I come with important information for you: something that had passed through Orlais that we might be interested in intercepting…" I sat up straighter, my slightly pointed ears twitched as I listened closer.

"Should we convene into the war room then?" The King glanced my way, his brows knitted in concern. I knew he held trust in all of us, but also tried to shelter me as much as possible from the politics and dangers of the land. It frustrated me since I was practically an adult now, but I understood their desire to keep me from dealing with the worry.

"No need." Zevran waved the suggestion off and leaned back, taking a plate of food as my mother gave it to him. "My thanks, Leliana _mi_ darling." After he took a bite, the assassin continued. "An important package was being sent to Amaranthine, or so the rumor goes. It should be arriving in a few days and someone should be there to intercept it. It will be a very easy mission, but you should send someone you trust." His beige eyes cut to mine.

"What is it?" The king also looked my way and I began to grow uncomfortable. _Why were they looking at me? If they mean to send me on some silly pick-up mission, then … wait, that would get me away from the palace! _At the thought I was suddenly interested in what they would say.

"I know not for certain, my friend, but it is supposed to be important – very, very important. Rumor has it that it is a weapon, but I do not know." Zevran's accented voice was thick as he spoke. I wondered what he was thinking and then I wondered what was in the box - _something deadly to King Alistair?_ I cringed at the thought of him dying. He was the last of King Maric's bloodline and I knew from what my mother had told me that he had not wanted to rule. Yet, he had been a merciful and just king. The people loved him and I personally thought he was great at being king. I just wish he had found a wife so that he could die without the stress I saw him experience day by day from not having an heir. I pitied the man. He was a Gray Warden and every day that passed drew him closer to the short lifespan all Gray Wardens faced. Ferelden would lose one of the greatest men of history when we lost King Alistair Theirin.

"So I don't suppose you would be the one to retrieve it then?" The king inquired of his Antivan friend.

"No, I cannot. I have a very important meeting I must attend to back in Antiva." Once more Zevran's eyes locked with mine and I bit my lip, knowing I was missing something, something only they seemed to know. It felt as if I were stumbling around in the dark of night without any torch or lantern to light my path. It was very frustrating!

"Then I would ask you to go, Cecilia." When the king said the words, I nodded, being eager to hear the details of my first solo quest. But my mother spoke out before anything further could be said.

"No. Absolutely not, Alistair." Mother crossed her arms and actually had the audacity to glare at the king.

"I would send you with her, Leliana, but I need you by my side." I caught the exchange of warmth between them and felt my heart sink to my toes. _Was my mother having an affair with the king?_ I tried to banish the notion immediately. There was no way my mother would be unfaithful to my father. I knew their fire burned even with the great lengths of time my father spent away from home. "This is perfect timing in fact. I have a couple of others I would meet with our young redhead." King Alistair stood up and moved to the door, calling for a servant once he was there.

"Mother, what's happening?" If she were truly being unfaithful, I knew she wouldn't say, but I had to try. The not-knowing would eat me alive.

"The King is probably sending for your father now." She slid down to sit beside me as she spoke, pausing as if deliberating in what to tell me and how much to say, "I will be honest with you, there is a great and deadly army that has risen, Cecilia. It is marching on us from the west and already there are reports of the devastation it has caused. Not only is this danger coming to us, but it has already hit Orlais. And Antiva looks to be hit soon as well. This is not just a dire situation to us, but to the entire world. I'd prefer to keep you at my side so that I could protect you, but this trip to Amaranthine might be the safest way to do that."

"D-Darkspawn?" I gulped. _Another blight?_ It had only been twenty-three years since the last one! I had been born five years after the leader of the horde of Darkspawn, the Archdemon, had been slain by my father. I wasn't sure how long the time went between blights, but if it were a blight, I would possibly get a chance to test my combat skills. I was not certain the thrill I felt at the prospect was excitement… or fear.

"No. Not Darkspawn." My mother shook her short, shaggy red mane and frowned as she spoke. "This is worse than Darkspawn. The people we have lost are those whom we now fight. They are mindless warriors and we have nothing in history to help us through this. I do not think even Gray Wardens can save us this time." Her tone was bleak and I shook my head at the thought of having mindless drones attacking. Without a conscious or will, they would slaughter everything in their path. But like Darkspawn, they could be killed. They could be stopped, or so my line of thinking went.

"Then I should stay and help." I lifted my chin, almost in defiance.

"No, my dear, you will not stay." Zevran leaned over the edge of the couch and interjected into our conversation. I had not even noticed his return. He was certainly stealthy! "I will go with you, half of the way. That will help ease minds and I can make certain you are safe at least that far." I had to admit to myself, having the Antivan elf along would make me feel a little less alone. He focused his attention on my mother. "Leliana, Alistair requests your presence in the war room. I came to escort you, which I do not mind as long as you do not mind me clinging to you so." He made a hand as if to grab my mother, but she swatted him away, rolling her eyes dramatically as she did.

"I feel much better having you go along with my daughter, Zevran." Her sarcasm was not lost on the assassin.

"Ah, yes," He winked at me as he helped my mother up from the couch. "I am certain you do."

"Go pack, sweet girl," Mother smiled at me, but I saw the fear behind her eyes as she spoke. "And I will see you off soon." Before she reached the door, she turned and added, "You'll be taking Kayla with you."

"Kayla? But- Aww, fine." I tried to not whine, but could not help it. I got along with the daughter of the king's advisor and chancellor, Teagan Guerrin, despite the fact she was a year younger than me. But she was a spoiled little girl if ever there was one. I could hear her whiny complaints in my mind already _"I need a bath. It's too hot. I'm hungry. Are we near?"_ My feet drug as I went to my room to pack, the dread building up inside. Hopefully it would be a short journey to the city of the north.

One bright ray that lit my heart – I would be seeing father before he marched south to join the armies of the king.

* * *

><p>We set out as soon as I had packed. No one wanted us to delay 'for our safety' but I had a hunch it was to keep us out of the way so we would not get underfoot. My mother was tearful in her goodbye to me, which made it difficult to go. After all, this was my first time to leave the palace without either parent at my side. My heart pounded in expectation and as I was helped onto the back of a small cart I reminded myself once more that I would not be alone.<p>

"My poor little girl!" I heard Kayla's mother, Kaitlyn, wail loudly and I cringed, grateful my own mother wasn't like that. I tried not to feel too harshly toward Chancellor Teagan's daughter, since she was the product of her mother's coddling. I also tried to force myself into empathy for her mother since she had lost Kayla's twin sister at birthing. I would have expected my own mother to be like that since I was a rare birth. Most Gray Wardens like my father were unable to produce children due to the taint within them, so I knew I was lucky to be alive.

Kayla wordlessly climbed onto the cart and sat beside me, trying to not look at her parents as they stared sadly at their daughter. Then I noticed my own mother was wiping her eyes as she watched us begin the journey northward. Zevran was sitting at the front with the driver, an older man who had made the journey many, many times before this and was excellent in caring for the oxen that pulled the cart. I leaned back against the crate of supplies that would be our meal and provide us with gear to camp for the night and tried to force myself into a bravery I did not feel. I tried to see it as an adventure, but it was difficult, more so as the palace gates grew smaller and smaller in the distance as we made our way north.

We did not make it far before Kayla began to talk about her favorite subject: clothing and fashion. Her mother had taken her to Orlais a few weeks earlier and that was all she could talk about. Fancy clothing, hats of all shapes and sizes, masks of various designs -the way she spoke, it actually began to intrigue me. She was a vivid storyteller and I found myself listening raptly, suddenly appreciating the distraction.

A few hours though and I was ready for some peace and quiet. I was relieved when we stopped for a small break and listened intently to Zevran as he explained we would arrive in a day and a half, so we would have to camp overnight. So far it had been uneventful, but I was not sure if that was a positive thing or not.

"How come we can't stay in Denerim and help?" I asked the elvish assassin as we waited on Kayla to return from our makeshift latrine we had set up nearby. "How difficult could it be to fight mindless people?"

"Actually," He humored me by replying instead of brushing off my question, which I appreciated. "They are not completely mindless. They are like tranquil mages, being leashed by something deep within. The Circle mages who have gone into the Fade to seek them out have all ended up as if tranquil as well, so we have no choice but fight them out of the Fade. There is a _force_ we have not discovered yet controlling them. We find that force and we have their release… or so the theory goes." His expression turned grave as he continued. "The main problem we face is once they touch you, you instantly become one of them. This controlling force can extend itself through each 'soldier's' touch. That means that if we cannot stop them before they reach us, we will become part of them."

"You mean… my mother and father, you … even the king could become mind-controlled minions? And obey to kill, without any way to fight it?" I felt my eyes grow wide and I swallowed hard. When Zevran nodded, I bit my lip in worry for my family. I felt badly for all of the men, women and children who were already under the control of whatever or whoever it was. The thought prompted my next question. "How do we find the controller?"

"That, my kitten, is a good question."

"What is a good question?" Kayla chose that moment to return. She looked at each of us, her own face mirroring the gravity of the situation.

"We were just discussing the enemy we face, princess." I tried not to smirk at the nickname Zevran had given Kayla. She didn't seem to mind it, which made it even more humorous to me. The elf patted the girl's hand and assured her, "You will not be faced with such so you need to not worry your pretty head." He helped us back onto the rear of the cart and went to sit with the driver as we were off once more.

After a few minutes of unusual silence from Kayla, I glanced over at her to see her smiling brightly.

"What?" I nudged her with an elbow, waiting for her response.

"He said I was pretty." At her silly swoon, I had to clamp down on a small welling of jealousy within me. I could not argue against the words: her long, straight auburn hair had just the right thickness to it compared to my messy curly mop; her face was flawless unlike my freckle-filled countenance. She was much prettier than I could ever aspire to be, but her selfishness and pride swallowed anything positive that went along with such an appearance. My mother had always told me that the beauty we held inside was much more important since the beauty on the outside would fade with time. I had a difficult time believing that though – my mother was still lovely even after all of the years had gone by.

"Zevran is a scoundrel - of course he would say such a thing. You know that." There was no reason for me to be so mean and petty, but the words just slipped out.

"I could bed him if I wanted to." She sniffed, holding her head up. "Unlike you. He would bed anyone but you."

"Bu-bed?" I snapped my head her direction so fast it actually pained me. "Kayla! You shouldn't say such things!" I hissed low in response. Her only react was to laugh.

"I do love to watch you blush, Cece!" Her lips twisted into a smirk as she cast a glance over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and felt my face heat up when I saw that Zevran was staring at us both with a bemused expression on his face. I wondered how good his hearing was.

Once he turned back around after giving us both a wink, I leaned in to Kayla to whisper, "I'm pure. I would never give myself to someone so… freely." I didn't want to insult Zevran. I was no prude, but it was by my own choice I had decided to give myself to someone at the right moment. I hadn't even experienced my first kiss yet. My parents had been a great example of how to find someone and fall head over heels in love and remain with them for a lifetime, despite the racial difference. I wanted that for myself. _Someday._

"Oh Cece, you are simply no fun." She blew out her breath in a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Cecilia. My name is Cecilia."

"I wonder if we are near camp yet. I could use a good bath. And you definitely need one, _Cece_." She was being wicked as usual but I could stand up for myself easily enough.

"I am certain we will get there, when we are there." I rolled my own eyes at her. "Kay-Kay."

Mercifully it wasn't long after that when the sun's light began to fade and we set up camp near a small pond that offered fresh water. Zevran went to work setting up two tents for us: one for the males and one for the females. He then made a nice large fire and pulled out a few sets of fruit for us to share while he went to hunt for game. I felt a little nervous when he left, but the old driver was there to watch over us so that helped somewhat.

The Antivan returned shortly with a couple of pheasants slung over his shoulder. With a smirk on his handsome face, he plopped them in front of Kayla.  
>"Do us the honors, princess?"<p>

She stared at the birds in confusion and then looked up sharply to Zevran. "What do I do with these?"

"Why, you pluck them, of course." He squatted beside her and yanked on a handful of the feathers to demonstrate. "And then you can dress them for me so I can put them on the spit. No?"  
>Naturally Kayla would have none of it and tossed them at him, charging off to her tent with a voice full of complaint.<p>

Zevran and I began to work silently side by side on the fowl instead. I was glad I had been shown how to dress a bird and did so without any qualms or problems. The assassin smiled in appreciation when I handed him my own.

"Not so badly done, kitten." He removed a few extra things I had neglected as I made a mental note for the future. "I think you and I and our dear driver will enjoy some pheasant tonight, no?" We both grinned and then set about enjoying the fruit of our labor. The old driver had some interesting and entertaining tales of lore to tell us and I listened to his stories with rapt attention. It was a pleasant way to spend the evening until the night claimed us.

Of course sleep was rare for me thanks to my tent-mate. Kayla kicked me often during our time of sleeping on the pallet we shared. How she snored! And quite loudly! Also, she whined like a dog during deeper dreams. It was a very, very long night.  
>When dawn broke, I was ready to feed her to the forest and hope the trees would not spit her back in disgust.<p>

With my luck, they probably would.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter Two

**{{Chapter Two}}**

Hours after we broke camp, we made it to our first destination – Amaranthine. Zevran had us sit just outside the main gates with the cart while he went to speak with the Captain of the Guard. I could see them glance over to me from time to time and neither looked particularly pleased. It was difficult being patient, but finally the elf appeared before us with news.

"It is not good, girls." Zevran shook his blonde-topped head. "The hordes have hit Vigil's Keep." He waited, letting it sink in to our brains.

"Oh no!" I cried out and gripped the assassin's arm in horror. "My father - is he all right?"

"I am so sorry, Cecilia." When he used my full name I knew the answer. "Your father was probably taken. No one had seen him since before the attack."

"No!" I spun in a circle, clenching and unclenching my fists as I stomped my feet. "How! He could rescue the world from an Archdemon, but can't even kill a few mindless soldiers?"

"Come now," Zevran's tone was firm. "Do you know what it would be like to go against a normal person, knowing they were not in control of their actions? An innocent, for that is what they would be. What if you had to face your father on the field of battle? Could you bring yourself to kill him?" I winced at the harshness of his words. "It is easy to kill a Darkspawn for we hate and fear them. But killing our kin? Killing a child would be… " He lifted his hands and shrugged for lack of words to say.

"I get it." I muttered glumly. How could I possibly face my father like that, if he were truly lost to us? What if he were after me, following orders from the controller, attempting to make me one of the mind-led minions? "If there is a way to free him, to free them, I will find it."

"That is an admirable thing to desire, kitten." Zevran patted my shoulder and then grasped both of our wrists loosely. "Come now, we must go to an inn nearby. There are two we must meet there and then we await the package." Oh, yes. I had forgotten the whole reason we had even come to Amaranthine.

My mind was in turmoil as we made the trek through the city, leaving the driver behind with the cart and oxen. The atmosphere inside of the inn was stifling as no one was in a particularly celebratory mood thanks to the threat of total engulfment by the swarm. Fortunately for us, we had time. According to the soldiers at the gate, the mindless minions were chasing some actual Darkspawn in the west, which would delay them for a lengthy amount of time, but we knew we could not stay forever. I wondered what good it would do to go back to Denerim. I suppose if I could help my mother and the King in any way possible, I would. Even if it meant finding some way of stopping my own father from harming anyone. _But would I be able to hurt or even kill him? _That I could not answer, nor wanted to even think on it. _Oh_ _Maker, please never let it come to that!_

Zevran led us to a room upstairs, the farthest from the common room, and rapped his knuckles on the door in a pattern. As it cracked open, a face peered out and then widened the opening so that we could enter. The room was plain but clean, however, my focus was on the two we had apparently come to retrieve.

"All is well I see?" Zevran spoke to the young man standing before us. He was around my age, dark hair that could have been brown or black by the dim light, and a strong build. He was attractive but I tried to put that thought aside. Beside him was a young girl around eight or nine. Both bore bright sapphire-colored eyes that stared at us curiously as we stepped into the room. They could have been siblings except that the young girl had dark blonde hair. Her features were slightly different though and I couldn't quite put my finger on what made her stand out.

The assassin wrapped an arm around me and Kayla, pulling us forward so that we were fully inside and shut the door behind us. "Some introductions are in order, my young friends." Zevran dropped his arms to place a hand on Kayla's shoulder. "This is Kayla Guerrin, daughter of the King's chancellor-advisor-uncle." He then switched to me, putting a hand on my shoulder in turn. "And this is Cecilia Surana, daughter of Court Bard Leliana and Warden-Commander Zanthis Surana."

"I know you." The brown-haired boy pointed a finger at me, wagging it as if trying to jolt his memory. "I think I played with you as a kid when I stayed at Vigil's Keep for a while." I was disappointed that I did not recognize him.

"Ahh interesting," Zevran acknowledged, and then nodded to the boy. "This strapping fellow is Harris Hawke and his little sister, Merry." The young man, Harris, bowed slightly in greeting and mussed his younger sibling's hair affectionately.

"Well met." I wondered why their surname sounded familiar to me but didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Hawke? Oh!" Kayla blurted loudly, startling little Merry into hiding behind her brother. "I have heard of your father! He is Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, right?"

"Yeah," Harris' voice was lacking pride which made me feel as if there were a story behind these two. I was interested to hear it; my mother had often sung of the Champion and how he had been a catalyst to help free mages all over Thedas. Of course it had taken many years after that for them to be freed from the Chantry and their Templar watchdogs. They still were not completely free even now; each mage had to submit a vial of their blood to their local chantry with the understanding that their life would be forfeit if found using magic negatively. My father, being a mage, had helped this come about in Ferelden. He recognized the need to protect against such things like blood magic, and in return, saved the mages from having to be destroyed by the Seekers, an elite group of mage-hunters whose only focus and mission was to destroy all mages they came across. There were still rogue Seeker factions and my mother once told me she had a hand in tracking many of them down by using the elaborate ruse of her pretending to dismiss her relationship with my father while loathing magic and desiring the end of all mages. It was quite an adventure-filled story and I enjoyed hearing it each time she told it.

"We should not delay further." Zevran broke into my musing and so we waited while the Hawkes gathered their meager belongings. Harris' pack was much thicker than his sister's so I had a hunch he was carrying some of her things as well. I knelt down to help little Merry put on her tiny pack and nodded when Harris thanked me for it. Merry stared up at me with fearful eyes of those not accustomed to a stranger and clasped her little stuffed dolly closer. Upon further inspection, I realized it was a replica of a nug and wondered where she had gotten such a toy.

Soon we were leaving the inn, following our assassin leader back to the city's main gates. Zevran took us down the front road, off to the side where the cart was sitting. The oxen team was being harnessed and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before we were off. _But where would we go?_

"Please stay here a little while, children." Zevran spoke to us, taking a few moments to lift Merry up and place her at the edge of the cart. "I need to retrieve a box from someone so you must give me time and I will return very soon." His honey-colored eyes stopped briefly at Harris as if to say 'you are in charge'. He looked at us one last time and began to walk toward the gate once more. I trotted the short distance to walk beside the rogue, curious of our destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked Zevran as I matched his hurried pace.

"You mean after we are away from the city?" The elf inquired without looking at me. He was certainly moving as if he were in a hurry or had a purpose. "We will make it to the docks to the east. There is a ship you will board and it will take you far to the north until the war with the mindless ones is done." He stopped and, unprepared for such action, I had to careen to a halt and turn to face him. "Cecilia, you and the others are the future. You understand, yes?"

"What do you mean?" I suppose he meant since we were a new generation, we would be tomorrow's leaders, but wanted to clarify.

"I mean to say that if this… mess with the mindless minions spreads to all four corners of Thedas, then what? Will that which controls them release them or keep them enslaved? Or worse…" He shrugged, and for the first time since I had known him, I saw the glint of fear in the assassin's eyes. "What if they are all destroyed? Then you four will be the only future Thedas has. Do you understand?"

"It won't happen like that." I tried to reassure him, but didn't feel very reassured myself. "Someone will find a way to stop it before it gets to that point."

"I am sure we will find a way." He pulled me into a quick embrace, releasing me and continuing as he said, "You are like my own daughter, Cecilia. I would will it that you have a future. And I, like the rest of your family, will gladly give our lives if it means that will come about."

_I just hoped it would never come to that…_

* * *

><p>The box was sealed and exactly what was inside was bothering me to no end. I walked beside Kayla and Harris, keeping pace behind the cart. I could not move my eyes from the wood planks holding the crate together and for the thousandth time I wondered about the contents. Zevran said his contact had mentioned that it was a stone statue inside so his worry about a weapon or danger had passed, leaving only curiosity it its wake.<p>

"I hope it's a statue of me." Kayla's words were filled with a haughtiness that made me want to say something snide, but I resisted, focusing on walking on the dirt path instead.

"That would be a pretty thing to see, indeed." Harris' comment made my eyebrows raise though I could have sworn I detected a slight hint of sarcasm, but did not know him well enough to be certain. I glanced over and saw _**that**_ look in Kayla's eye and groaned. She would be talking at no short length about his compliment later and I would suffer, unable to escape from hearing _all_ about it.

The trip to the docks was mercifully short and we began to board hastily as it had been about to sail, with or without us making it in time. The ship was quite large and impressive, named the "Impasse" and aptly named that for she was a mighty metal and wooden monster, prepared for anything the sea would throw her way. There were quite a few crewmen who swarmed around like angry ants, preparing for our departure and paying us no mind as they did.

"Goodbye children," Zevran addressed us as we were on the deck and ready to set sail. "Be well and strong. Be brave and know that your families are fighting for you all. Of course, try not to have too much fun on this little boat." Harris, Kayla, and I already knew the direness of the situation so I knew Zev was keeping it light for little Merry's sake, but I could not help but wonder if I would ever see the elven man again. After he had patted each of our heads, Zevran began to walk to the exit plank. I didn't let him get far.

"Please be safe, Zevran." I slammed into his back, hugging him from behind. I felt the tears flowing before I even realized I was crying.

"Shhh, there there," He turned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in return. "It will be all right. In the end, as long as you live, there will be life." His words made me cry even more and for a brief moment, he just held me to let me sob and let my emotions go unrestrained. Finally, he pushed me away gently and smiled with an underlying sadness, lifting my chin to place a sweet kiss on my tear-stained cheek. "I have no doubt, my kitten, that you will go on to be a wonderful, brave and strong woman and steal the heart of a very lucky man some day. I envy that man. Though he best watch over you else I will come for him. Even if I must from beyond the grave."

"Tell my mother I am sorry for father." At my words, it made the tears flow more so. "And that I love her." I bowed my head as he nodded and turned to exit the ship, leaving the four of us alone in the world. I took my time returning to the others, in fact, I stood alone on the side, watching as the shore grew smaller and smaller. I sighed softly, willing the tears to dry so that I could learn to be brave for the rest and for the future.

It wasn't too much of a time after that I felt a small hand slide into mine and I looked to my side to see Merry staring up at me. Her large eyes were wider than normal and I wondered if she were afraid. Wordlessly I leaned down and hugged her, then pulled back awkwardly since we were still strangers of sorts. As I brushed the blonde hair back from the hug, I caught a glimpse of her ear. It was slightly pointed. It clicked in my brain then why Merry was different than her brother. She was half-elven just like me.

The trip was going to be a short one, which was good since the swaying of the ship made all of us a little woozy. Our destination was an island called Alamar, just off the coast of Ferelden. There were reports that the larger isles to the north of Alamar had been infected with the mindless, so we were attempting to seek shelter there instead. However, after we had docked a short time, the small scouting boat that had been sent out missed the rendezvous, so we knew it too was no safe harbor. So, to the north we sailed in hopes of finding perhaps a small uncharted piece of land that was uninhabited. It was our only chance of remaining untouched and out of harm's way.

We were the only passengers and many of the crew had been lost before we had sailed, but that was fine as it meant we had our own quarters. Living in the palace had spoiled me, so I relished the idea of having my own bunk and room. We dined with the captain later that evening, which was entertaining because he was a typical sea dog: grizzled beard, leathery face, deep raspy voice and of course thrilling tales of his exploits on the open waters. He kept the stories light until Harris and Merry decided to turn in for the night, leaving Kayla and I to hear his scarier tales. When I finally made it to sleep later, my dreams were filled with sea monsters and pirates.

After a day at sea, the water began to look the same. I would stare for hours, searching the horizon for some sort of land or the slightest variation to the scenery. The way the sunlight danced off of the water's edge, almost like a beacon, was fascinating at first, but then it began to wear upon my eyes. I feared for becoming burned from the sun, though I had inherited my mother's darker skin so I would not suffer like I would have if I had gotten my father's elven paleness. Harris was a good older brother and made sure Merry was always looked after. Of course, wherever the male Hawke went, Kayla was usually at his heels. It was annoying to see her yipping at him as if she were a puppy, but that was Kayla.

"Can I join you?" Harris' soft voice sounded in my ear and I shrugged, watching surreptitiously as he leaned against the railing to stand beside me.

"Is Merry resting?" I inquired, knowing he would not normally let her out of his sight. Although she could not become lost, I knew he feared for her safety in case of falling overboard or anything that could possibly harm her. He was a bit overprotective, which I admired.

"Yeah." He squinted as he stared out into the sea. We remained silent for a long time before he spoke again. "So, your father spent a lot of time away from you at Vigil?"

"Mmm-hum." I confirmed, but I was unable to hold back my curiosity at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He studied the wooden rail top as he spoke. "Just curious since I had not seen you there. Well, since you were a kid."

"He didn't want to expose me to the dangers of the job he was doing there. He didn't think it was a good environment for a child." I bit my lip after I had said the words, realizing that Harris and Merry had lived there for a while. I wanted to ask him about his upbringing, but he pushed himself from the rail.

"Probably wise of him to think that." He shrugged and gave me a half-hearted wave. "I'm going to lie down. I still haven't gotten my sea legs." The poor fellow did look a little green around the gills to me. I smiled in parting as he left.

It was a few hours later when the storm hit; a storm that would change my life forever…

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter Three

**{{Chapter Three}}**

I had just eaten an afternoon meal of some cooked fish and eggs when the storm hit. At first it rocked the ship just a little. The slight sliding of items heralded the outskirts of it until finally, the storm attacked with full fury. The crewmen scrambled in the punishing torrent of rain to batten all hatches and prepare, but this storm was full of torment.

However, just as swiftly as it had come upon us, the storm passed. The wind died and I watched as the sails slumped. I pulled my thick wool cloak tighter around me, grateful I had such an item for the trip. I was relieved beyond measure at the end of the terrible tempest and went below deck to the cargo hold to check on the crate when it was said that some of the cargo had been damaged when ropes had snapped.

Upon entering the hold, I saw that most things had been righted, but before I could check on the crate that was in our possession, I heard a groan coming from the corner. Lying upon a stack of ropes and harnesses was Harris and he did not look good. There was a lingering acrid odor of vomit and I wondered if he were injured by the way he was doubled over.

"Harris?" I knelt down, putting a hand lightly upon his side as I did. "Are you all right?"

"N-no." He pushed himself away from me and heaved, though he had nothing in his belly. After a few moments of the wretched noises he made, Harris curled back into a ball.

"I'm sorry." I felt horrible for him, but struggled with my own rising nausea at the thought of him throwing up. "What can I do to help?"

"Stop the rocking?" Although his tone was full of pain, I could sense humor coming through so I grinned down at him.

"I'll stop the sea right now, if it pleases you."

"Great. Thank you." He grinned half-heartedly back at me and scooted slightly away, patting a patch of harness beside him. I took up his invitation and sat, waiting for him to recover. He was silent as he scrunched up his eyes and held them shut tightly. "Merry is with Kayla, in case you wonder. It seems my little sister has a stronger stomach than her brother."

"So…." At the mention of his sibling, I was no longer able to hold my peace. "What is your father like?"

"I don't know… He left after Merry was a year old, when I was about ten or eleven. But what I remember of the time before that- he was a good father." He sighed as he spoke and I wondered if he was done. But he continued. "Why did he leave you ask yourself? I'll tell you the story if you care to hear." When I nodded, keeping my hand on his side for his comfort, he went on. "My father wasn't married when my mother was with child – with me. Isabela was her name and she was a free spirit. A sea captain actually." Harris laughed in a depreciating manner. "And now look, here I am, the son of a sea captain, and unable to handle the waves."

"That would be like a Gray Warden being afraid of his own shadow." I giggled, but felt sorry for him. I brought both of my hands in my lap and asked, "Did you live on a ship then? As a child?"

"Yeah," He nodded in affirmation. "But father convinced mother to come ashore to raise me, not wanting a child to be exposed to the cruelty of the sea. He knew it bothered my mother to be away from the sea and, to her credit she did stay for a few years. But finally, the sea called to her. She couldn't deny it any longer and left my father and me behind. We had taken up residence in the town surrounding Vigil's Keep, helping to rebuild it. My father and yours became fast friends at that point. I think that's where my father met Zevran as well." I could tell he had brushed over the part of his mother leaving. It obviously brought him pain to dredge up the memory and I pitied him even more so.

"He knew he had to find someone to help raise me so he took a wife there at the Keep. She was one of the elvish servants of the Seneschal. I suppose he loved her. I would like to think so." He shrugged, his lips twitching at the memory. It was painful for him to recount his past and I was ashamed to keep listening, prodding when I knew it would have been better not to pry, but I wanted to hear it to the end.

"Was that Merry's mother then?" I remembered Merry was half-elven.

"Yeah." He sat up and I noticed in the dim lantern light that his face was no longer hued in green, but still a bit pale. "He married her but only when she made him promise to help her become a Gray Warden after I was older. It was a difficult promise, but it was why the elf maiden had agreed to work in the keep in the first place. She saw it as a way to make her mark against the evil of the land and rise above her station as a servant. It was either noble or foolhardy, take your pick. He got her with child though, shortly after their wedding. So father refused to let her take part in the ritual until after Merry was born." He bowed his head, shaking it as he finished. "Malinda did not live through the Joining."

"Ahh," I shook my head in empathy. "I'm sorry."

"It was fine. I had not let myself get close to her – afraid she would leave like my real mother. And she did. Yes, she died, but still, she left us. Merry was too little to have known her, so she does not have to struggle with the memory of losing three parents like I did… do." _So his father was deceased?_

"Is your father…?"

"No, not dead. Not as far as I know." Harris shook his head and ran a hand through his short, ear-length hair. I had noticed the color to be chestnut earlier when we had been above deck; it was a nice color for his complexion and I considered him handsome because of it. "As I had told you earlier, when I was around ten or eleven and Merry just a year old, after Malinda's death, he left us. Malinda had a sister in the city of Amaranthine who took us in when he was gone. He kept promising he would return. He would say 'I just need to find your mother. Then we can be a family again, son', but he never came back. I guess he never found my mother."

We were silent for a long time after his tale. I simply had no words. I had always missed my father during the long months he had been away, but I understood why he had to do so and knew I would see him again soon after. So much rested upon his shoulders and he returned as often as possible.  
>Finally, it was Harris who broke the silence.<p>

"It must have been incredible to have the Hero of Ferelden as a father." I heard the wistfulness of his tone but did not feel he was jealous - maybe just a little envious, but not overly negatively so.

"It was pleasant." I suddenly felt bad for being so spoiled. But that wasn't my fault! "My father was the strongest man I had ever met." I felt myself choke a little at the thought of him being lost to the minions and fear overcame me. _Maker, please let him be all right._

"Was..? You lost him?" I heard the confusion in Harris' tone.

"He went missing just before Vigil's Keep was attacked by the mind-controlled mob. I do not know if he died or has become one of them." I bowed my head as I finished, fighting back the tears and worry. I froze slightly when I felt his cool hand slide into my own. He squeezed and I realized he was attempting to bring me comfort. I looked up at him and saw the same sadness mirrored in his face. We were similar, he and I, in more ways than one. I felt drawn to him, but wasn't certain if it was the circumstances or something else.

"I'm sorry." He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around me after freeing his hand from mine. "It seems that life has been a little rough on us. I won't make the same mistake my father made. When I find someone I love, I will hold on to her tight and never let her go." The warmth our body heat was generating was soothing me, but I was distracted by his closeness to notice much more than that.

"What if she is the captain of a ship and cannot loosen the grip of the sea upon her?" I was not intending to be quarrelsome or hurtful, but I understood duty, obligation and the lure of that which was important to people.

"Then I will stay by her side and if it means raising crusty ole' sea dog children, so be it." I heard the humor in his tone and relaxed slightly, tossing him a grin as we began to get to know each other better. "So, tell me about Cecilia. What it like to live in the palace…"

* * *

><p>"Here you both are!" Kayla's voice cut through the dream I was having where I was a mouse seeking to escape from an enormous red dragon. Her timing was good yet startling and I struggled to sit up even as I continue to wake. But something was holding me tightly and it took a moment to realize I was still in the cargo hold, with Harris' arms wrapped around me. We must have fallen asleep at some point during our lengthy discussion as we got to know each other a bit better.<p>

"You missthed breakfasth." Merry was standing beside Kayla, staring down at us both as she squeezed her stuffed nug pet tightly to her chest. Her front missing teeth affected her speech and made her sound as if she had a lisp. I knew she was a little shy about it, but I considered it endearing.

Harris was the first to stand; he turned to where I still remained on the netting and held out a hand to help me up. As I got to my feet, I missed the expression of jealousy on Kayla's face. Ignoring the others for a brief moment, I stared into Harris' eyes and saw something… interest? Warmth? He still held my hand and I could not help but wish we were still alone so I could get to know him more so. I hoped to spend more time with him, but my stomach was growling quite angrily at the present moment. He released my hand only to lean down and grasp my cloak, securing it around my neck for me with a fond smile. I would have said something (and probably something stupid) but was interrupted.

"Oh no, the box!" Kayla had stepped across the room briefly to check on our cargo. She was staring downward, frowning as she spoke, "It's broken. Ohhhh…" The tone of admiration brought us all quickly to her side. I stared down at the shattered crate and saw that the object that had been held inside was now lying on its side nearby. Even in the dimness of the cabin's light I could see the beauty of the statue. It was a finely chiseled form of a dragon, made up of pure white marble. It was truly a gift fit for a king.

"It's beautiful. I hope it isn't damaged! I want it in my room. Think I could have it?" Kayla was being greedy, which grated yet I kept my silence. I was too busy appreciating the incredibly crafted angles of the statue to remark back. Whoever had sculpted it was a master artist.

"Here, let me right it." Harris stooped down to shift the statue so that it was sitting upright, instead of on its side. He brought his hand back as if stung. "It's actually warm." Shaking his head at the oddness, he righted it, so that we could enjoy the object as it was meant to be seen.

Merry reached out tentatively and touched it, stroking the jagged ridges of the neck as if it were a puppy. Intrigued, I did as well, marveling at the warmth as Harris had said. However, as my hand rested fully upon its snout, something happened. A brightness flashed from my hand, swarming my vision so that I could not see anything but light. I let out a cry of alarm and heard it mirrored by those beside me. I felt my hands go up to block out the whiteness, and after a few moments the cargo hold was back to being dimly lit as before.

"By the Maker!" Kayla gasped as she stared down at what used to be the statue and my watery eyes followed. The marble dragon was gone. In its place was a human form, huddled over where the statue had rested. Where had the statue gone?Why was there a human, male by his shape and form, resting there instead? I felt my cheeks flare with heat when I realized the fellow had nary a stitch of clothing on his body. I pulled the cloak from around me and used it to cover the naked male. As soon as I did, he slumped over seemingly unconscious.

Feeling guilty since I was the last to touch him, I knelt down and lifted his head, turning it so that I could see his face to make sure he was breathing. As I did, I got a good look at him and gasped softly. He was beautiful. I felt silly for thinking such a thing since he was male, but his skin was a pure white color that was very pleasing to the eye. His facial features were proportional and perfect. His long, silky raven-colored hair flowed as if from a fount down to his shoulders and a little past them. _Beautiful._ He looked to be a little older than me, but not too much more so. The fellow moved so that his head was resting on my lap and I felt trapped, but for some reason the action did not trouble me.

My hand, as if acting on its own, began to trace the angles of his face, and as I touched him I could not help but wonder who he was, why was he was without clothing, why was he there instead of the statue and where did he come from. _So many questions without answers._ I watched as his long lashes fluttered apart and he stared up at me with incredible eyes that were mahogany flecked with gold. I had never seen anything like them. I had never seen anything like **him**. Our eyes met and locked. Only then did he speak to softly say the words, "My love." Without giving any warning for the action, he pulled my head down and pushed my lips against his, releasing only to fade to unconsciousness once again.

"What did he say?" I heard Harris inquire at the exact same moment Kayla asked, "Did he just kiss _you_?" but I was unable to concentrate. My mind was spinning, trying to understand what had just happened. The stranger had just kissed me! He had kissed me! My first kiss had been stolen by a stranger. But oddly enough, I didn't mind. In fact, I had liked it. But it had only served to confound me more so. And then I realized what had happened – he had me confused for someone else. Disappointment flooded my heart as I looked up at the three surrounding us.

"What?" I finally snapped to my senses.

"What did he say?" Harris repeated, but I wasn't going to answer without my presumption. For some reason, I felt a strange desire to protect the stranger.

"Oh, he confused me for someone else." I knew my reply was flippant and vague, but it was all I was willing to offer. I pulled the cloak tighter around his body and stared back down at the sleeping face. "What do we do with him?"

"We should tell the captain." Harris' reply was common sense, but something inside of me balked.

"We can't do that!" I stared up at Harris, pleading with my eyes. "He will throw him overboard for being a stowaway."

"Well, come away from him." Harris held out a hand and it took all of my power to take the offered hand, pull my legs from under the fellow's head, and stand. I felt bad for the sleeping figure for he whimpered unhappily once I had moved away from him. Merry stepped close and squatted down to him. She put her beloved nug doll in his arms and patted the fellow's head before anyone could react. I was touched by her actions.

"Kayla, would you take Merry above deck?" Harris asked the girl, for which I was glad since she would have refused had I been the one to request it. Kayla looked as if she would argue but finally grasped the little girl's hand and led her away. Harris took a moment to study the prone form before standing and turning to me. "I will go get him a spare tunic and pants from my pack. Getting him dressed would be a good first step I think." His eyes twinkled with a little slice of humor before I nodded in agreement.

Once Harris was gone, I slid back down to the floor beside the stranger and stared at him.  
>"What is your story, stranger?" I breathed softly so that I wouldn't disturb him. After a few moments, the fellow's eyes parted open, startling me at the abruptness.<p>

"I am on the ship?" His voice was scratchy as if he had been asleep for a very long time. He glanced around him curiously and then flicked his eyes back to my face for my response.

"Yes," I answered simply. I wanted to ask him his name, but all I could blurt out was, "Do you know me?" A part of my brain wanted him to acknowledge it was me he kissed, not someone else he had mistaken me for.

"Yes," He brought up a hand and touched my chin as one does who questions if he were awake or still dreaming, seeking an anchor to consciousness. "The girl from my vision."

"Vision?" I cocked my head, completely intrigued.

"My mother granted me one single boon before she sent me away. I asked for a glimpse into my future." He responded, sitting up with a little aid from me. The cloak was kept securely around him so that he was somewhat modest. "You and I will be lovers."

_What?_

__

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter Four

**{{Chapter Four}}**

"Lovers?" It was Harris' voice that responded before I could even comprehend his words. "That is ludicrous." He scoffed as he dropped the borrowed clothing down on the stranger's lap. "All you have to do is tell someone this is their future and it will become a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Well, whether it's a vision or not, I'm flattered." I grinned, but it was mostly to hide my shock. I stood slowly to my feet, but the stranger clasped my wrist before I could stand.

"My name is Dox."

"Ah, I am Cecilia." I replied, watching him as I finished standing upon the release of his touch. I glanced over to my companion to find his face red with anger and wondered why this stranger-Dox's words had incensed him so. "And this is Harris."

"Come, Cecilia," Harris wrapped a hand around the closest wrist, tugging at me to move away with him. "Let him get dressed." I shifted my gaze back to Dox and noted with bemusement that he was turning Merry's nug doll around in his hands, a look of befuddlement on his porcelain face.

"Lovers, hah." Harris brought me up the stair to the side of the ship. He leaned over, gripping the railing tightly as he spoke. "I'll have to remember that one. What a bin of rubbish."

"He obviously is recovering from… well, magic or something like that. He had been turned into a statue, after all." I was annoyed at Harris' attitude and my words reflected it. "Maybe you should cut him some slack?"

"Cut him some slack?" The handsome Hawke twisted his head to face me, "Are you a sailor now, Cecilia?" I knew he was trying to resort to humor to smooth things between us, but the sharp tone he took wasn't helping much.

"I guess I am." I nudged him with an elbow, plinking harmlessly against his ribs. "I have been on this ship a couple of days now so I think that makes me a sailing sort, huh." We grinned at each other, but it troubled me when his smile slid from his face and he began to glare over my shoulder.

"Great." I thought I heard Harris mumble as I twisted my head to find the source of his discomfort. Dox had dressed and was slowly walking up the hold's steps. Tucked under one arm was my cloak and the other was the nug doll. I turned so that I could welcome him to where we stood.

"Is this your cloak, Cecilia?" Dox inquired as he held out the neatly folded cloth. When I nodded, he pushed it further to me and I took it from him, holding it loosely in my arm. The sun was bearing down now so I knew I would only sweat if I wore it. "May I inquire about this?" The raven-haired man held up the nug doll.

"Oh, the nug dolly. It belongs to Merry, Harris' younger sister. She thought you could use it for comfort." I heard Harris snicker and shot him a look to stifle it.

"I am comforted by her thoughtfulness." Dox said as he continued to study the object curiously.

"I'll take it back to her now." Harris jerked the doll out of Dox's hands and walked away, leaving me puzzled at his actions.

"He dislikes me." I could hear disappointment in Dox's voice, which made me feel bad for him. "I did not do anything to him yet. Why does he dislike me already?"

"Oh, I don't know." I sighed, turning to lean on the railing and stare out at the waves. But after a few seconds, I craned my neck back to stare at Dox. "Wait, what do you mean 'yet'? Are you planning on doing something to him?" I recalled his 'vision' which of course made me blush at what he had mentioned earlier about us becoming lovers. I felt attraction to him, but that didn't mean I wanted to jump into his arms. It made me a little hesitant to get to know him better.

"I do not know if I should mention the future again." Dox shrugged and stepped to the side to stare out at the ocean. "I have seen large bodies of water before but nothing like this. I cannot see land at all. Will we ever see land again, Cecilia?"

"Probably at some point we will find an island to inhabit." I replied absently, my mind was still chewing on his evasion of my question. It troubled me. "Wait, you know the future, right? Do we land on an island?" I guided him back to the subject of his vision.

"Are you certain you wish me to answer?" It was obvious he was hedging and that worried me. _What happens in the future that is uncomfortable for him to discuss? _

"It isn't really fair for you to know and the rest of us not to." I grinned, trying to make my words in jest, but he took me at my word.

"This is true. Well, I will tell you then. It was mostly flashes so I cannot give exact dates or times. And it is not a far-reaching vision. My mother was not that skilled." He leaned against the rail, facing me as he spoke, eyes closed in memory. "We are going to be boarded. Pirates. The captain—"

"Wait! Wait!" I interrupted him, plugging my ears as I did. "I don't want to know this!" When I was certain he had stopped and would listen, I removed my fingers. "If you tell me something and we change it, won't that affect the rest of the vision?" My question gave Dox pause and he took a moment to think things through.

"Oh. I understand what you are suggesting." He nodded thoughtfully. "I told you about the pirates and if you get the ship prepared, or even have us change course, we could miss the invasion which would not be bad, since we will lose some of the crew to the attack, but the lack of meeting the captain could affect one or more of the passengers?"

"What is so special about Captain Harney?" My mind drifted to the old sea captain and his funny stories and scary tales. I did not want to see him hurt or even die, but at what cost? Suppose we would lose an important step in our overall lives because of saving his life? How many more would be affected if I did change that one part of the future?

"It is the captain of the pirate ship that is important. Not this ship's captain, Cecilia."

"Okay, let me think a moment." I ran a hand down my face, struggling with the temptation to mine more information from Dox versus keeping myself from knowing too much. "How do we save the men from being hurt without altering the future?" I was asking myself, but Dox actually replied to it.

"We cannot." He continued to stare with an intensity so much that I grew uncomfortable underneath such a gaze. "If we save even one who is to perish, then we risk them changing the future for the negative."

"But what if it changes the future for the positive?" I wasn't intending on being so difficult and argumentative, but I disliked the idea of having the opportunity of saving someone and letting them die 'just in case'.

"You truly think—" Dox would have continued our little discussion, but was interrupted by one of the crewmen.

"Ya kids gotta go to yer quarters now." The grizzled fellow reminded me of the captain, especially when he leaned over and spat into the white-capped waves. "There be a ship comin' upon us quick-like and the Cappy think it be best if ye get there quickly in case o'trouble."

"We shall go." Dox nodded at the fellow, who did a double-take at the raven-haired male. Dox was quite different because of his pale skin and dark, wild hair, but I knew also the crewman was probably trying to remember if there had been an extra one of us when we entered the ship.

"Thank you." I patted the sailor's arm, feeling a lingering sadness at the thought that he could be one of the crew that dies to the pirate attack. The twinge upon my conscious was difficult and I was grateful to Dox, who led me around toward the upper deck. However, he did not know the way to the quarters so I took over in leading us there.

Once I brought him inside of my own quarters, I went next door to find Kayla and Merry singing together. I would have listened to the sweetness except I had to interrupt and let them know what was happening.

"We're under attack by pirates." I warned. "Stay in your quarters."  
>It was at that exact moment I felt the boat rock from the first wave of the assault.<p>

I left the now-screaming girls behind, angling for my cabin when I bumped into Harris.  
>"I think we're being attacked… by pirates even." He told me, grasping my wrist to help me stay on my feet.<p>

"Yes, that's right." I nodded as I spoke, inadvertently clinging to him as we swayed together. "The captain said to stay in our quarters. We can't risk our lives for this, so don't go out until we have to, Harris." I had to warn him, to keep him safe.

"I should help." He looked as if he would go, but the ship was rocking hard which forced the poor fellow to grasp the railing on the side of the walls. He clung tightly and I knew he was attempting to not be sick again. My pity poured out for him, but I knew it was probably best that he suffered, if it kept him alive.

"Go to your room and lay down." I said as I pushed him gently. "I'll go to my own with Dox and we will all wait on this to blow over." It was worse than any storm, since some would die in the attack. I could see Harris' unhappiness at the thought of me being with Dox, but he did not say anything, just nodded and angled for his room.

Once I re-joined Dox in my room, I sat in the corner and huddled there miserably. I was afraid, of that I had no doubt. But the fact that I could have prevented someone from being hurt or killed made me feel even worse. I wanted to throw up and not from the rolling waves of the sea. Dox slid an arm around me and huddled next to me, trying to bring me comfort and possibly to protect me.

It wasn't too much later when the rocking stopped and I had hopes the attack was over. I knew it was too soon for hope that the pirates had left, but I really did not want to face them. Of course, moments later, the door was shoved open and three unfamiliar men pushed their way inside. They brandished cutlasses and pointed them at us.

"You'll be getting on main deck now with no trouble and we won't harm ye." One of them commanded, waving the sword at each syllable. "Be good now and move. Both of yas. Nice 'n easy now." Dox grasped my hand and helped me up. He tried to keep his body in front of mine to protect me, which was sweet, but I knew I could take care of myself. When one of the men swatted me on the rump, I drew blood with a fist across the scoundrel's nose.

"Achhh! 'Ow me nodse!" He released me but one of the other pirates took over for him, gripping my arm so tight I thought I would not feel my fingers for a week after. "The bloody girl broke my bloody nodse!"

"Lass, that was a might' stupid thing ya just did. Our captain ain't much of a forgivin' sort." The one holding onto me chirped a few sentences into my ear as we walked. I glanced over to Dox, who held my hand almost as tightly, and saw that the corners of his mouth were twitching. _He had known that was going to happen!_

"Oh Andraste's sweet lips," A female barked at us as we approached the upper deck. "What happened to Myles?" The woman was decked out in an outlandishly tiny set of clothing and I wondered how she could even be a pirate wearing such a limited amount of fabric. She was practically in her small clothes! I gaped at her as we approached the port side of the ship. Dox and I were alone, but I could see the crew and captain on the other side of the ship, all sitting with their hands on their head in surrender. There were a few in a prone position, bloody and unmoving. They had to be the casualties. I cut my eyes away, back to the woman as she began to bark orders; including getting the fellow I punched doctored up. Obviously she was the captain.

"You - go below deck and find the booze. You - make sure there are no more aboard. And all of you - find that statue!" At her command, men began to scurry to do their duties and I continued to study her. She had black, spiky short-cropped hair, startling pretty amber eyes and what looked to be a gem of some sort stuck to her chin. Her skin was as dark as any of the Rivaini. She looked to be about my mother's age but held herself regally as if she were too good to be just a mere pirate wench. Yeah, I decided, she was definitely the captain.

It wasn't long before a sniffling Merry and cowering Kayla were forced uptop, which brought me relief that they were unharmed. They ran to our side and I released Dox's hand so that I could hug Merry. The little girl was unsettled but was acting a bit braver than Kayla. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. Harris was soon brought up as well, tucked tightly between two pirates as he struggled to be let go of, but once he stepped on deck and saw the female captain, he froze.

"Mother?" Harris' voice was filled with disbelief. I gawked when pirate woman turned her gaze on him and gasped.

"You look like—are you my… son?" She motioned for the two pirates holding Harris to release him and stepped closer. "Maker but you look so like your father."

"I guess I should have known if we were to be boarded by filthy pirates, you'd be in charge of them." His tone was scalding, but I knew it was pain from his past that drove him to say such. He looked around, his sky-blue eyes seeking someone he could not find.

"Your father is … dead." The dark woman's face twisted in obvious distraught. "I'm sorry." I could hear the thickness of emotion as she spoke. "He came for me. He came for me and the sea took him." I thought perhaps she would turn away to hide her emotion, but her amber eyes were riveted to her son's face.

"What?" Harris spoke so softly that his words could barely be heard. His tone grew loud, angry. "You killed him. I knew you would end up killing him."

"Ha-Harris…" The pirate woman seemed to grasp for his name, which made me feel bad for him. "I did not ask him to find me. He knew life at sea was dangerous, that's why he kept you from me." She stepped closer but stopped when she noted the scowl on her son's face. "I wanted to teach you how to be a sailor. I wanted you to develop a love for the sea like I have."

"I'll never be you, mother." He turned away then, facing out to the sea so that he did not have to look at her. "I'll never be what you are: a murderer and thief."

"Mind yer tongue, boy!" One of the pirates snarled meanly, but she waved him off.

"Yes, this is the life I lead." She turned and gazed outward, to her beloved dark waters beyond us. "I am married to the sea now and always. I guess you won't ever understand. You have been on land too long. I told _him_this would happen." She would have said more, but was interrupted by two of her men who stepped in front of her, bowing lightly.

"No sign of the statue, Cap'n Isabela." One of them told her. It was at that moment I realized they were after the marble dragon we had brought on board. The statue that was now human and standing next to me. I glanced uneasily to Dox, which caused him to look at me in turn. His brown-gold eyes grew wide and then narrowed. I wished at that moment I could speak to him, to ask him questions, but I knew it wasn't the time.

"Well, keep looking." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight as she did. Her eyes darted back to Harris.

"If you are looking for a white marble dragon statue," Harris commented evenly, "I threw it overboard."

"Wha-" The pirate captain would have said more, but immediately kept her emotions in check. I had no doubt she was a formidable foe and hoped I would never have to face her as one. With Harris, I had hopes that we could come out of this encounter with our lives. However, she was still a pirate. Though she might not kill Harris, there was no promise or guarantee about the rest of us.

"When I saw the pirate ship, I threw it overboard. You won't have it so you might as well leave." Harris crossed his arms in mirror of his mother and glared at her, as if daring her to disagree. For what seemed like a long time, the two locked gazes, neither willing to talk and neither willing to back down and be even slightly less hostile to the other. I felt horrible for Harris, but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be carefree, living on a ship day to day without having to answer to anyone. It had to be the most freeing feeling in the world.

"Well, then, we move on." Harris' mother, Isabela, sighed as she turned and began to give orders for her crew to begin disembarking back to their own ship. I felt my legs wobble in relief since it looked as if we were going to be unharmed. But before the pirate Captain left, she turned to Harris. "Come with me, Harris. Be a part of my crew. It is in your blood to sail. I want you at my side." She held out a hand in invitation.

Harris looked over at the four of us, his gaze steady on his sister. "I can't leave Merry. She's my little sister and I won't leave her."

"She can come too, of course." Captain Isabela's statement was delayed, obviously hesitating to bring a child aboard a pirate's ship. I think it might have been the hesitation that cost her, for Harris shook his head.

"No. I'm staying with my friends. I'm going with them to live somewhere safe, on land." He walked over to stand beside us. "I'm glad to have gotten to see you, mother, but I'll never be a sailor."

"Ahh." The older woman turned to stare out at the sea, her eyes roaming and finally focusing on her own ship. "I'm sorry to hear that. I really am." She took a few steps toward the plank they had set up for boarding us and stopped, turning back to our little group. "I suppose it will be a long time before I see you again so I will get back to my purpose. If you 'accidentally' find the statue, send word to Port Vanci in Rivaini. It will eventually get to me." I felt her eyes rake across us as she prepared to leave, but before she did, Harris called out to her.

"What is so bloody important about that statue?" His tone was tinged with jealousy, but was it over his mother's love for an object or the fact that she had left him as a child?

"The one seeking it is willing to give an entire kingdom for ruling to the finder. If I find it, I will stop sailing. I would have you… and your sister… to come live with me and we could be a family, Harris." Her tone was pleading and full of honesty, but I wondered if she would truly give up the sea. _Did she not just say she was married to it not moments earlier?_

"Very well then," Harris' words filled me with alarm, until he continued. "If we see it, then we will let you know." It was obvious he felt he would not see his mother again. The thought made me sad.

"Take care, Harris." Her tone was soft and full of emotion. "Farewell to the rest of you. May the sea keep you safe and your journeys be filled with calm waters." With that, Captain Isabela was gone.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter Five

**{{Chapter Five}}**

The three men who had died during the pirate's boarding were given a proper burial at sea. They had foolishly tried to attack the raiders, which made me feel a little better. If they had not resisted, the pirates would have left, having not found the object they were seeking and no one would have been even injured. At the thought of the marble dragon, I could not help but stare at Dox as we listened to Captain Harney give his eulogy for the dead sailors. The raven-haired male was always at my side, as if he did not trust to be on his own. I didn't mind the constant presence, but I saw the anger in Harris' expression each time he approached to talk to me. He obviously did not like our new friend, though I wasn't really sure why since Dox seemed to be silent, intelligent and mild-mannered in every way.

"May ye find peace as ye become one with the sea." Once the Captain was finished with his speech and the bodies of the men were laid to rest in the tomb of the dark waters of the Waking Sea, the crew disbursed to get back to their chores and sail us west. I found myself gravitating to the edge of the deck, staring out into the water once more in silent contemplation of what Harris' mother had said.

"I have seen death before." Dox's voice sounded softly in my ear, startling me slightly at how near in proximity to me he was. "But it was only animals that I had killed for a purpose to fill my belly or provide clothing for my body. To know it is so permanent… it would not please me to have you die."

"So, are you saying that I live?" I twisted my lips around into a wry grin, but kept my eyes upon the sea beyond us.

"I am not supposed to tell you the future, correct?"

"It would be safer that way." I wondered if he heard the hesitation in my voice.

"Then I will not tell you that you live." At his playful tone, I turned to stare at him, shocked to realize it was the first time I had ever seen the corners of his lips turn upward into a complete grin. At my scrutiny, the smile slid from his face. His eyes locked onto mine with a fierce intensity that nearly left me breathless. "I am glad you live, Cecilia. I will see to it that you do so." His words were so soft I could barely hear them.

"Th-thank you." It felt inadequate saying such words but was at a loss for how to respond to such. I gulped, probably a little too loudly, and forced myself to change the subject. "So, tell me about your parents?" But that was the wrong question, for Dox grimaced and turned from me.

"My mother is dead." His hands reached for the railing, possibly for support, or perhaps to keep his hands from trembling. "My father, I never knew. He was absent while I grew up so I have never even seen him. There is not much more to tell."

"I'm sorry." I rested my hand on his right arm, which was closest to me and ignored the slight tensing of his muscles there. "I'm lucky to have had my parents for so long. I hope they are all right. I wish I knew-" At the thought of seeing the future, I gasped and turned to Dox quickly. "Are they living, Dox? You must tell me!"_ He would know - with his vision!_

"Cecilia…" Dox's warning tone reminded me of our previous conversations about discussing the future, but what was the harm in knowing?

"Tell me! I don't care about any consequences of knowing the future when it comes to my parents, Dox. You have to tell me." I lifted my hand to the side of his face to gently turn him to face me so that he had to look me in the eye instead of the sea. "Please? _Please?_ Please." I softened each word as I asked.

"This is unwise." Dox shook his head, but not enough to remove my hand. Instead, he pressed his own hand against mine, locking it against his jaw. "Your father lives. However, he is trapped and I do not know where. In my vision he is struggling to survive. He is direly injured. There are Darkspawn with him. I see a flash of us in a cavernous system, but I do not know if we make it in time to save him. I am sorry."

"Oh no… no no NO!" I bit my lip so hard I nearly drew blood, knowing what it meant that the vision saw us in a cavern somewhere; it meant I was supposed to push us to find him. _But how to even start looking?_ "I know!" I slapped my free hand against my leg. "He probably went to the Deep Roads. The only future that Gray Wardens know is to follow the Deep Roads. He often talked about going there when it was time for him to pass on… " I swallowed hard at the thought of my father dying. "But there are so many entrances, how could I possibly find him in time?" _And how could I find him if I was on a ship heading west?_

"I do not know of this place you speak of, but I am aware that you will urge us to go there. It is in the vision, but do we go there because I told you or do we go there because we are fated to go there?" Dox's question confused me a little. I simply shrugged.

"Sounds like a paradox." I lowered my hand from his face once he released me, and turned so that my back was against the railing. I stared up into the cerulean sky, watching the clouds pass by.

"A- what of me?"

"A paradox—hey, that's funny!" I giggled as I looked at him, and I squinted against the sun. _Maker, it was so bright! _"If there were two of you, then we could say there is truly a paradox onboard." He startled me by laughing; it was loud and full of mirth. I liked it, though it did cause me to jump just a little. It was almost as if he had never laughed, or perhaps had not laughed in a long time. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go raid the galley." I held out a hand and tugged loosely at his arm, smiling at him as he followed.

But just as we reached the door that would take us into the large galley where we often joined the crew for meals, Dox pushed me down to the wooden planking that made up the floor. I landed on my back with a loud 'whoosh' as air was expelled suddenly from my lungs from the motion. My head would have hit, but his hands cradled the back so that I only landed on the pillow of palms. His body covered mine but so very lightly as he kept all of the weight from me so that I was not crushed. I stared up at him in shock, completely taken by surprise at the suddenness and closeness. I opened my mouth to demand why he had done such a thing, but was rewarded by a hand covering my mouth to silence me.

As I contemplated (lightly) biting his hand so that I could voice my protest at his harsh handling of me, I realized we were covered in a translucent shield. I had no time to wonder for I heard screams and shouts outside of the hall to the galley. _Was something attacking the ship?_ I felt my eyes widen in alarm and stared up at Dox to see what he would do next. He closed his eyes as if concentrating on something. The shield? Was he holding it up? Was there more to Dox than met the eye? So many questions, but I could not ask them since I was stifled by his hand.

Apparently the threat ended shortly after, for Dox released me just as the shield faded from around us. He stood slowly and held out his hand for me to take to help to get to my own feet. Harris nearly collided with us both as he charged through the door that would lead us outside of the Galley area, but he righted himself before that happened.

"There you are!" He was looking at me, which hurt my feelings for Dox. "There was a dragon! It was incredible. Red, scaly and huge!" Harris practically gushed the words out, though the tone of alarm never left as he spoke. "I'm glad you are safe. I thought it was going to attack, but all it did was circle round and round as if looking for something." Harris cut his eyes to Dox. "Or _someone_."

"We are fine." I tried to dismiss the notion that a dragon could be flying around seeking someone, but was the truth far from such a notion?

"That's good." Harris brushed over my comment, moving on. "Captain Harney says that we're going to be arriving at our port of call, Kirkwall, in a couple of days." He shook his head and snorted softly. "I can't believe it. My father was the Champion of Kirkwall, and here his son will be, coming in as a nobody."

"You're not a 'nobody', Harris." I tried to console him. "And you'll have plenty of time to make your mark on the world, you know. No reason to rush into being a hero. Many heroes die young." It hurt to think of my father, alone and dying - there was no greater hero in my mind than him. "Where is the Captain? I need to talk to him." Harris pointed me to the top most deck, near the aft of the ship.

He was reading something but put it away once I approached. Of course, Dox shadowed me as always.  
>"Well, lass, such excitement." The old man shook his grizzled, gray head as he spoke. "Never thought I'd see another dragon and definitely not one like that. Odd that it just flew off. Can't say I'm unhappy, 'course."<p>

"Captain," I straightened my back, trying to be firm in my tone. "I need to inform you we will need to change our plans. You can drop off the others in Kirkwall, but I am going to need transport across the sea to Ferelden." As the Captain digested the new information, Dox leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"My vision showed that I will be accompanying you. And Harris too. I do not think the girls are with us, because I don't remember seeing them in the caverns. Also, I think now is a good time to mention I saw Harris killing the Captain..."

Upon hearing such words, I could not help but gasp. _Why would Harris do such a thing?_ I trusted him, but the Captain, I did not. Perhaps I would not jump to conclusions that implicated Harris, but see how it played out and stop it if I needed to do so.

"Well, lass," Captain Harney scratched his head. "I s'pose the coin your elven friend gave me will cover the extra passage. But—"

"Actually none of us are getting off at Kirkwall." I interrupted hastily. It was obviously unwise to separate based on the future that would apparently come to be.

"Oh?" Once more the Captain looked puzzled and a little unsettled. His eyes shifted from each of our faces until it landed on Dox's. "Wait a minute, lass. Who is this fellow?" He ticked off his fingers presumably counting passengers and I realized my mistake. But I couldn't really hide the pale man from him the entire trip. I had to think fast.

"He is one of us that came onboard. Don't you remember? He was cloaked, so that's probably why if you don't." I attempted to shrug nonchalantly and get him back on track by asking, "So, will that be a problem – us docking in Ferelden? As close to Amaranthine as possible." I recalled my father talking about an old mine entrance that had collapsed. He had contemplated clearing a small path for his final days. I had overheard, eavesdropping, knowing they'd never tell me willingly such things. I was grateful I had done so now though at the time it had brought me grief to think about him going off alone to die.

"Well, no," The Captain shrugged, then winced at the action. "I dun' think so. But we still gotta dock in Kirkwall for some supplies and such." He stroked his thickly bearded chin thoughtfully. "Two maybe three days 'til Kirkwall. Then 'nother three to North Ferelden. I can't make it all the way to Amaranthine, but I can drop ya off half way down th' coast. Now if ya will excuse me, lass. I gotta make arrangements." I stepped back to let the old man pass but my mind was churning on all the possibilities that Dox's vision had implied.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, I turned to the raven-haired fellow beside me. "Why did you cover us in that shield thing? What was it? Was the dragon after you? I need some answers, Dox." I tried to breathe in deeply as I waited on his reply. There was no reason to get upset at anyone. Not yet. I ignored the burning salt tang of the air as I waited.

"I covered us in the shield of warding because I needed to hide from the dragon. She was seeking me and I thought it unwise for her to discover me. She will destroy me if she does. She … killed my mother." Dox kept eye contact with me, but I could tell he wanted to show emotion. I wondered if he had ever let himself grieve for her loss. I wondered if he had ever cried.

"So this dragon wants you dead. Great. Just one more thing to worry about." I muttered half to myself. I spoke up for the next question, "With your vision, can you warn yourself when she draws near?"

He shook his head negatively. "No, but I can sense her. Do not worry, Cecilia, I will not let her harm you. I will not let her take me alive."

"Are you a mage?" I tried to brush off his last words. "Because only mages can do shielding like that, I think." I wondered if he could be a Templar, but he was fairly young to be such. "And just how old are you?"

"I am what you could call a mage I suppose. My mother was one, so it flows through my blood." Dox turned to face the sea as he finished. "I am twenty three. I was born shortly after the Blight had ended, well, about eight to nine months or so. However, because I was in statue form, effectively removed from being for a couple of years, I am closer to twenty." It was confusing to me, so I let it go.

"Dox, please tell me, does my mother live?" I knew I was sabotaging our future already by going after my father, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing both of my parents.

"Yes." When he replied, I could hear something in his voice that would normally force me to ask him for clarification, but I was so relieved I let it go.

"Do you want to talk about your mother?" It was after a few moments of silence that I asked.

"She was a wise woman. She had skin like mine, long black hair that she usually wrapped in a braid and twisted it around her head. There were moments when she would let herself feel and during those moments I truly loved her. Most times she had no levity or kindness. As I grew older, she began to worry that I would not fit in with others since she had raised me in such an isolated manner. I had never been allowed to make friends. Never been allowed to even speak to anyone. She was overprotective but it was for my own good." His words were sincere, honest and full of admiration.

"What was her name? Why did she not let you be around others, for fear of them learning you were a mage?" I was suddenly full of questions. "My father was-is a mage. I wish I had gotten something from him that would help me use magic, but sadly, I'm lacking in that. My mother had always told me it was a good thing, since so many have a hatred for mages. But I dunno."

"I assume that my mother harbored me like she did because we were mages. She knew the world hated us, so we kept ourselves apart. However, I was not raised to be a barbarian. Mother taught me manners and how to get along with people. How to keep my talents hidden and reveal them only to those I trust." His eyes crinkled at me as he said the last.

"Well, I don't hate you." I smiled and was shocked to see it reflected back on his face, though it was slight.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I mean, I can't hate the one I am to love, right?" I giggled, trying to make light of his vision.

"I would hope you never hate me." His face twisted into pain and I wanted to ask why, but we were both silent for a while. Finally, he broke the silence by saying, "Morrigan. My mother's name was Morrigan…"

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter Six

**{Chapter Six}**

"Morrigan—Oh! I have heard my parents talk about her!" It took a few moments to jog my memory. "They were friends – my parents and your mother." I grinned as I spoke. "That's great, Dox! Our parents were friends. And she was one of the heroes that saved the world from the Darkspawn and Archdemon!"

"Yes, she told me of how she helped them to end the fifth blight. She never thought of herself as a hero though. She was grateful to step back into the shadows and let others hold the glory for that." I wondered if he were pointedly talking about my father or others in general.

"There were many heroes during that blight. My father was just one of them." I knew they had granted him the title "Hero of Ferelden" because he led them throughout the ending of the blight, but my father had never pushed that title around. He had been humble. And from the sound of it, so had Dox's mother. The same went for my mother too. It gave me new respect for those who came before us. It also put a heavy load upon my shoulders to think we would have to rise to the occasion and end the mindless infection while not becoming overtaken ourselves **and **at the same time finding the source. _Ugh._

"I think parents are always heroes to their children anyway, no matter what they accomplish." Dox's words were solemn and touched with a twinge of pain. For some reason, I wanted to make him smile again. I had no idea why, but I just felt that way.

"I'm sure your mother will live on in your memories and maybe she is by the Maker's side now, smiling at you with pride." I patted his arm gently and jumped slightly when I heard the dinner bell. "And now let's go get some food."

* * *

><p>As Kayla, Harris, Merry, Dox and I sat together alone at a table and ate, I noticed how quiet the crew members were who also were in the galley. The meal had been prepared and served by a couple of rotund, cheerful women who loved to eat almost as much as they cooked. I had to stifle a few giggles as I saw them dipping into the pots of stew more times to count. I didn't mind, though, for the food was as good as any I had eaten back home.<p>

"Why do you think everyone is so quiet tonight?" I had to whisper since the air was full of silence and my voice would have carried.

"I don't know." Harris replied back as he dipped a piece of bread into his stew bowl. "Maybe they are terrified from the events that have happened recently… like a dragon flying around the ship. Maybe they are angry that my mother was the pirate that boarded them. Maybe they are angry because you've told them we'll be going to Ferelden." The tone of his voice told me he was not happy. We were all silent after his ranting statements, which was a pity since I normally enjoyed sharing meals for more than just the good food.

Afterward it was dark and I was exhausted, so I retired to my quarters. Knowing it was inappropriate for an unwed male to sleep in my room with me, I convinced Dox to sleep in the cargo hold. We had made him a nice bed with netting and it wasn't bad. After all, my own bed was comprised of an oversized hammock, so it wouldn't have been any worse. Still, I felt guilty for making him stay down there but he seemed to take it in stride.

I had just drifted off when I heard my door open and close very softly. Alarmed, I sat up and prepared to jump off of the hammock to defend myself. I wondered who it was but relaxed when I heard Harris' voice informing me it was just him who had intruded into my cabin.

"Is everything all right?" I inquired, groping along the edge of the left side for my long over-tunic. I had only small clothes on, so couldn't afford to lighten the room just yet.

"Yeah," His voice was closer. "I just can't sleep. Sorry for waking you. I was hoping we could talk a short while?"

"Sure," I said, once I had slid on my long over-tunic and was prepared for the contact. "Let me get some light. One moment." I groped once more along to the dressing table, where the flint and stone rested, sparking it so that I could light the tiny lantern that was latched to the side of the cabin wall. When I turned around to face him, I felt myself avert my eyes for he had nothing on except a pair of long pants. His bare chest was defined and strong, with a sparse covering of dark hair. He was very attractive and I could not help but feel a rush of heat as it lit my whole body.

"Thanks." He sighed as he flung himself down on the hammock sideways so that I could join him. He held it steady so that I could do so, but the way the hammock rested forced our bodies to touch. It was comfortable though. I didn't mind_. At all._ His body heat was comforting and I echoed his sigh as I leaned back, closing my eyes, touching shoulders with him. We swung together in silence for a few moments, enjoying the company.

"Is everything all right, Harris?" I inquired, worried about him.

"Yeah," I felt his arm twitch – a shrug? "Merry is snoring, so I thought I would get away until I was tired enough to endure it."

"Ahh," I could not help but crack a slight smile. "I didn't realize little sisters were allowed to snore."

"This one can." He chuckled softly and I decided I really liked the sound of it. "Plus I really wanted to talk to you about… Dox."

"Oh? What about him?" I groaned internally, knowing where this would go.

"I know you like him and…" He quickly shifted his thoughts to a different direction. "Well, I think he might be trouble, Cecilia."

"I don't know what you mean?" _I did know._

"I think he might lead us down a dangerous path. I don't know how he came from a statue and why my… my mother wanted his statue so much. It troubles me." He sounded frustrated so I opened my eyes and looked over at him. The flickering candle in the lantern cast strange shadows on his face. "Why are we going to Ferelden? You sprang this on us at the start of dinner and didn't give us any choice in the matter. I know you want to go seek out your father, but isn't the point of getting away from Ferelden so we don't become one of the mindless minions? It just seems to me like we're doing this only after Dox's discovery. I don't want to blame him… but just talk to me?"

"Well then, I will be honest with you and tell you that Dox has seen things through a vision." I wasn't sure how much to tell Harris, though he already had an idea about the vision of my… closeness with the raven-headed enigma. "And he did see you, me and him finding my father in a cavern, probably in the Deep Roads somewhere. So knowing that, I made it happen and changed the plans. But once I find my father, he can help us get to safety and we will be all right."

"I have to be honest with you in turn and say I don't trust his vision. I mean, what if he tells you something and then that makes it come true just because you will it to?" He rubbed his face with the hand not touching mine. "Argh, that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah it does, actually." I moved my hand over so that it was touching his, and felt my stomach flutter when he twisted his hand around to clasp mine. It was a sweet gesture, though it made me feel all jittery inside. "It's the power of suggestion, so you are probably right. However, he said he saw your mother board the ship in the vision and it did happen. How could suggestion have caused it to actually happen?"

"He … did?" The shocked tone was warranted. "I didn't know that." I suddenly felt guilty for not telling him everything.

"Yeah. He told me and I knew… but I didn't want to change the future because of trying to prevent it. Plus you got to see your mother." I realized after I said it that it was a silly thing to say.

"Oh yes, what a delight that was… she told me my father was dead. And fairly told me she didn't want to have anything to do with me unless it was convenient for her." I heard the pain and felt horrible for it.

"I'm sorry." I leaned my head over to rest on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he took it a step further and leaned over, wrapping his free arm around me in a half-embrace. I felt awkward, but leaned into the embrace, hoping to show my support and consolation. My heart skipped a beat when he pressed his lips gently against my forehead.

"You're making me feel better." Harris' tone was playful, yet weak and I knew he had a long way to go to reconcile with the fact that he was alone except for his sister, Kayla and I. And Dox, if he would accept a friendship with him.

"Glad I can help." I told him as I pulled back, but I did not get far. His free hand gripped my shoulder, locking me in place so that our faces were mere inches apart.

"I like you, Cecilia. Very much." His eyes pierced mine and I froze, unable to even breathe. He massaged my arm, moving his hand to press behind my neck at the base of my skull. Very slowly he pulled me in to his face so that he could reach me with his lips. He kissed me hesitantly as if I would yell or react, but when he saw there was no reservation or dislike for it, the kiss deepened. I felt my body go limp from the sensations I was feeling and my eyes drooped shut as I enjoyed the touch.

His hand slid slowly down from my neck to my back, down further past the curve of my buttock and back up to my side until it rested against my chest. His hand began to explore there, but I felt as if I should stop him. However, I was enjoying it so it left me with a dilemma – should I stop him and risk him alienating himself against me for fear of rejection or let him do what he would and not care about where it led?

_Decisions, decisions…. _No. It was actually an easy decision. I wasn't ready to be this close to Harris and so as his right hand began to caress one of my breasts, I pushed away from him. Of course I did so gently, unwilling to hurt his feelings so I gave him the option to step back mentally and keep his pride in doing in this manner. However, he was not willing to stop and grasped my free arm, pulling me closer to him so that I was suddenly straddling him as the hammock erratically swayed from the action.

"Harris…" I had nowhere to put my hands, so they landed on his bare shoulders to help keep me from falling.

"I want to be with you, Cecilia." He murmured, letting his hands slide underneath the end of the long tunic I was wearing. I knew what would happen if I let him keep going. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but I think I need sleep now." I began to push against his chest, to help me off of his body, but his hands gripped my arms and attempted to pull me down to allow access to my lips. Frustrated, I knew I would have to get forceful with him, which would end badly. His pride would be injured and it would hurt our blooming friendship, which was NOT what I wanted!

"Cecilia?" A soft voice called from the hall and seconds later, Dox pushed his way into my room. He stared at my struggling form and leaned in to help me.

"Back off, pale freak!" Harris snarled, glaring around the outline of my body so that he could make eye contact with the newcomer. "Can't you see we are busy? Come back in the morning."

"Cecilia, is this what you want?" Dox's question was nebulous but I realized he said it so that I could choose and not let him interfere if necessary.

"I'm tired and want to sleep. I will see both of you tomorrow." I stared pointedly down at Harris and watched as my words seemed to wilt his spirit like a water-starved plant. I hoped that he kept some remaining shreds of pride as I let Dox help me off of the hammock. I found myself leaning on him for support as Harris climbed out of the hammock and angrily brushed past us.

Once Harris was gone, Dox turned to leave, but I caught his arm.  
>"Thanks." I stared up at him in gratitude for the intrusion. "I guess I should thank your vision for that, anyway thank you."<p>

"I did not follow the vision exactly, Cecilia." His tone was full of shame and I stepped closer to him, keeping my hold on his arm as I did.

"Explain?"

"I… you were meant to handle him fine alone, without my help." He broke eye contact then and looked down. "My coming in here was not necessary. I did not interrupt in my vision, but I felt something deep inside as if he should not be doing that with you… and… well, I just felt an odd feeling inside of me when I heard your struggles and… I am sorry for listening in but I worry about you and want to keep you safe."

As Dox finished he kept his head bowed while I absorbed what he had been trying to say. "Um," I tried to sort it out and make sense of it. "So you knew this would happen, but you didn't know when. So therefore you stood outside of my door waiting? That seems a little strange in timing. How did you know it would be tonight that he tried to… get close to me?"

"I did not know when." He shrugged. "I just did not feel comfortable sleeping so far from your side."

"So you waited by my door until you could not wait any longer to interfere?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice.

"In a way, yes."

"Dox, you are making NO sense!" Frustration leaked into my voice and I attempted to get control of it. "If you were waiting by my door, wouldn't Harris have seen you?"

"Not if I did not let him see me."

"If you knew this would happen, maybe you should have stopped him from entering my room." I knew I did not mean the words, yet I did. I had to find out Harris' intentions and make sure I was ready for them. And at that moment, I wasn't. But I had faith in Harris that he would have let me go had I asked and not pushed himself on me. Dox's vision confirmed that and so I mourned the loss of that moment. It had been robbed from us.

"I would have, but you are correct that we should not alter the future from my vision. If we change the future, it could cause a ripple that would ruin everything and possibly lead to the end of life on Thedas." His words were grim and delivered with a frown.

"And yet you broke that rule by entering and interrupting anyway!" I threw up my hands, releasing his arm as I did. I turned, frustrated and exhausted.

"I am truly sorry, Cecilia." I felt Dox step closer from the presence of sudden body heat at my back. "I do not know what came over me. Why I felt pushed into action. I cannot comprehend it."

"Jealousy." I commented.

"Oh. I have never felt that way. It is new to me. I am sorry." I heard anguish in his tone and knew that if I did not get a grip on my emotions, that I would end up making him upset alongside Harris tonight.

"It's only human to feel that way if you want something that someone else has." I sighed as I spoke, trying with utmost effort to be soft and gentle in my tone. "Why don't you sleep on the floor here tonight? I need to rest and think." I really wanted to be alone, but was unwilling to let him leave since I wasn't certain if he wouldn't just sit outside of my door anyway.

"If you wish." He sat near a corner of the room, leaning back against the wooden wall, facing away from the hammock. I watched him as he closed his eyes, as if trying to rest.

"Ugh." It was the only thing that came to mind at that moment – the only safe thing to say. I gathered a few extra blankets and handed them to Dox before climbing onto the hammock. I let it sway to mirror my mood. With a frustrated groan, I glanced up at the lantern as I realized I had not blown out the candle to darken the room. I was too tired to get up and thought perhaps sleeping with a light lit wouldn't be so bad. Not that I expected something to happen, but the illumination helped ease my mind just a little bit.

"Let me extinguish the light." Dox's voice automatically drew my focus. Before I could ask him to leave it, he had formed a small ball of light in his palm and blew on it, angling toward the flickering lantern. Fascinated, I leaned on my elbow so that I could watch the display. The light floated gently up to the lantern and once it reached it, engulfed the entire fixture until the whole thing was a big ball of light. I was impressed, but kept silent. Dox made a sound as if blowing out and instantly the room was covered by darkness.

"Neat." I mumbled mostly to myself as I curled back into my normal sleeping position, trying to get comfortable for the night. As I lay there, knowing I would fall asleep quickly gauging by my heavy eyelids, my mind could not stop chewing on what I had just witnessed. What other tricks could Dox do? How powerful was he, exactly? Would I be prisoner to his visions? I had to admit, I welcomed them more than not. Knowing what could happen would be very useful, as in the case with going to help my father. But there were things I should not know. And things that would happen whether I knew them or not. By the time I began to drift to sleep, my brain ached from it all.

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter Seven

**{Chapter Seven}**

The next morning I went to find Harris. He was still sleeping, which was strange for him, so I must have hurt him worse than I thought to make him have such a sleepless night. However, I was unable to make it to his quarters because Dox stopped me before I could even exit my room. I had made the raven-haired man stand outside of the door while I dressed, but once I had finished (except for my boots), he pushed his way inside with a tray of food.

"Oh, for me?" Distracted, I gratefully took the plate and sat on the single bench in the room to eat. Dox stood, watching. About half way through, I stopped and offered him some but he refused.

"I am not hungry, but thank you for your consideration." I would give his mother one thing, she had certainly taught him manners.

"Why were you trapped in a statue, Dox?" I asked in a conversational tone as I ate. The curiosity was burning inside of me, but I didn't want him to know that in case it made him shy to tell me.

"I was not trapped, but merely placed there for my protection." He leaned against the wall, which seemed like the first natural thing I had seen him do since I had met him.

"By…?"

"My mother." He sighed and shook his head. "She had promised me that we would never be apart until either of us died. But then the Evil One came and that promise was to be fulfilled. So, mother sealed me into a statue and told me that when I came alive it would be at the touch of someone I could trust. I suppose you were the first person that I knew to trust, so the spell was obviously done correctly. And the fact that I saw you as my love in my vision only helped confirm that fact."

"Ahh." I felt my face heating up again at the memory of that first encounter. Without thinking, I reached up and touched my bottom lip with a fingertip. Catching myself, I quickly used the action to shove a piece of bread into my mouth instead. When I looked back up at Dox, his head was tilted revealing a look of open curiosity on his handsome face.

"How do I make you love me, Cecilia?" When he asked the question, I had just taken in some milk and the bluntness of question startled me so much that I began to choke on the liquid. I coughed until my lungs were clear, but it wasn't long enough for me to formulate a proper answer.

"I… um, I don't think you can do that." I stared at him, suddenly worried. "You aren't planning on casting some sort of 'love' spell on me, right?" The room grew silent until Dox let out a loud chortle of laughter. Once more I was startled, but luckily this time I didn't choke on my food or drink.

"I know of no such spell." He commented wryly and then added, "But you shall be the first to know, if I do learn." I giggled after seeing the twinkle in his gold-brown eyes.

"So, what is this 'Evil One' you spoke of? Is it that dragon?" I hoped he was not unwilling to talk, now that I felt I had an open path to speak to him about such things.

"Yes. Very old magic. She took my mother from me so I will end her. I cannot do it without you though." Dox slid down to sit on the floor beside me. "In order to face her, I…" He hesitated and I stopped chewing the food that I had just eaten. I waited patiently, hoping he would continue.

"Yes… you what?" I urged when it looked as if he was finished.

"I do not know what I would need. You see, the vision ends before I hold that confrontation." He sighed, seemingly disappointed. "I just know I do not want to try… without you by my side."

I could not help but be flattered. Despite the fact that I wanted to ask him more, I gave up, deciding to save it for another time since I had finished my food and Dox was growing more and more uncomfortable and restless. "Come on then, let's go find the others."

* * *

><p>Approximately two days later, we docked in one of the harbors of Kirkwall. I had been amazed at the great stone walls that protected the city and the huge chains and golden statues that surrounded the town. It was a sight to behold. I actually enjoyed more so that I shared the sights with my friends than the actual discovery. When Dox made certain to be on my left, extremely close to me, Harris pushed his way to my right side. I felt as if they were vying for my attention because when someone would say something to me, the other would comment about something else. At times it was confusing and distracting. And it had been like that for the last few days. As we began to dock, I contemplated jumping into the harbor and swimming ashore just to be free of the incessant tug-of-war they played with each other with me as the rope.<p>

As we docked, I noticed that the area was dirty and mostly empty of people. I wondered why we had picked this dock to port when I had seen others before we arrived that seemed to be teeming with people and ships. After we exited, the Captain asked us to wait so he could get his men settled in the chores first before he could explain the situation to us. I knew he probably wouldn't want us going far, and in truth I did not want to get lost in the city and miss our ride to Ferelden.

Harris had a little trouble with Merry as she did not want to leave the worn nug dolly behind. I felt bad for the little girl, but knew that it was best if we left all of our belongings behind so that if we did run into trouble and were robbed, the thieves would not get everything. I almost went back in for her doll, but did not want to undermine Harris' authority with her. He was a great brother and it made me admire him even more than I did. That did not erase the negative from the other night, but it helped.

"Come on now, Merry," I knelt down and clasped the little girl's arms lightly. "You would want—" I searched my memory for the name she had given the doll. "-Koko back, right?" I stroked her hair lightly as she nodded. "Well, you know once we return, the dolly will be there safe and sound." I smiled encouragingly.

"I will misth Kokoi, Lady Thuthilla." I was not immune to her big blue eyes as they implored on behalf of her beloved doll. I didn't like her calling me 'lady', but Harris had insisted, so I let her continue. Nor did I bother with correcting her with the pronunciation of my name. She was just so cute!

"I know, but soon we will return and then you will be all happy to see the little thing again, right?" I grinned wider for her and this time she returned it with a big smile of her own. "And I will protect your dolly to make sure nothing happens to it once we are back. Will that make you happy too?"

"Yesth, I will be very happy! Thank you, Lady Theethee!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, nearly choking me in the process, and I giggled as she did. The Captain interrupted us and I stood to hear what he had to say.

"We be lucky that the trouble has not made it to the city here." Captain Harney spoke as we watched his sailors dock and take empty sacks that they would be filling with grain and other necessities for the journey onward. "Alas, times be tough. People goin' missing, I be looking to sail to a small island and weather this storm." I tried to keep up with him, but he spoke very quickly and with a rustic accent that made it a little difficult to follow. "So, ye must know that I did not really want this for ye all. I truly am sorry. I be an honorable man, but this will be the best for me and my crew and I gotta be puttin' them first, ye understand?"

"No, not really, Captain." I replied, since the others seemed as confused as I was. At that moment a large group of armed soldiers appeared and slowly began to file around us. They each had their sword out and looked as if they were ready to use it. _What was going on?_

"Captain Harney?" I asked, trying to keep the rising panic from my voice. "What's this about?"

"I'm so sorry, lass. I truly am." He bowed his grizzled, graying head and began to back up.

"Ahh, good. Here is my merchandise." A very tall, thin man with a beaked nose stepped from behind a couple of the soldiers and focused on the Captain as he spoke. "I have the money as promised." He held out a bag that looked quite heavy, obviously stuffed with coins.

"What's happening?" I pleaded; Merry whimpered at my fear-laced tone. Harris elbowed me, which made me turn sharply to stare up at him.

"We're being sold." He glowered at the soldiers around us. "To Slavers."

"Slavers!" I could not help but exclaim in horror. "I can't be sold to slavers. I'm the Warden-Commander's daughter! You are the Cham-" I would have said more but Harris slapped his hand down over my mouth, hard. It hurt! I winced but remained silent and he removed the hand.

"Heh, the girl certainly has imagination." The beak-nosed slaver shook his head at me and made a circle with a finger in the air. "Let us go!" He pushed past several soldiers and was already walking away, trusting his men would round us up and bring us as planned. But Harris had _other_ plans. He pulled out a long, dagger that had a nasty jagged edge and lunged at Captain Harney.

"Make him let us go, or you will be breathing through your throat." The younger man snarled as he stuck the blade up against the Captain's neck menacingly. I was shocked at his actions and ignored the soldier's angry cries as they began to surround us. Everything happened so fast after and I could only keep up with what happened to me. I was knocked to the ground by several soldiers in an attempt to keep us under control and get to Harris before he could use the knife. Kayla began to weep which in turn caused Merry to start to cry as well. One of the soldiers next to me was pushed away and Dox leaned down to help me to my feet. Only this caused a couple of the soldiers to attempt to grab Dox to keep him under control.

"Dox, don't make it worse!" I cried out but I was too late. He had begun to cast a spell, for his hands were glowing. But he did not get it off as a soldier brought the pommel of his sword down to bash Dox in the head. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground beside me, hands still glowing. I shrieked his name and then called out for Harris to not hurt anyone as I tried to hover over Dox's body protectively.

"Arhhh!" I heard a cry of agony and whipped my head around to the source, fearful that it had come from one of my friends. Captain Harney fell to the ground and I could see in between soldier's feet that his throat was cut open and blood was flowing from the wound. He was gasping for air, clawing at those around him for assistance, and I knew he would be all right if healers were with us, but no one seemed eager to aid him. I stared at the soldiers as four or five swarmed Harris, forcing the bloody dagger to drop as they subdued him, and not gently either. By the time his arms were wrenched behind him, tied tightly there by rope, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, with his left eye blackened.

"Harris!" I cried out, worried about him and what they would do as he slumped over. Soldiers picked him up and carried him as if he were a sack of potatoes. I was pulled to my feet and I struggled, but without much effort as I was unwilling to be beaten for the actions. Kayla and Merry were shoved into motion, followed by a couple more soldiers carrying Dox as roughly as they had carried Harris. I followed, with plenty of guards on each side of me.

"Move, girl." One of the soldiers pushed roughly at my back when I balked before entering into a large warehouse-like building. It was empty except for massive amounts of boxes, crates and barrels, and I wondered if we'd be sold like animals at auction within. I envisioned buyers coming and going, selecting which of us they liked and the idea of being separated from my friends upset me so much that I nearly fought back. But I didn't because I knew that possibly bring me and maybe the others pain.

We continued to be herded into the warehouse, into a dark tunnel. I heard Merry whimpering in fear, but surprisingly this time it was Kayla who consoled the little girl. We ended up being put into a cage that was built into the side of the warehouse room and it was big enough to hold us all, which was a relief. As the tall birdbeak of a man supervised as one of the guards closed the door, locking it with twin locks that looked near-impossible to get around, I grew desperate, unwilling to be deterred from helping my father.

"Please sir," I gripped the bars and spoke through them. "My father is Warden-Commander Zanthis Surana. If you take me and my friends to Ferelden, you will be richly rewarded. I swear it." _Not to mention your heads will roll. _

"And I am to believe this?" The man, who held an accent I had never heard before, laughed as he spoke. "I might as well believe you all can sprout wings and flap away too, hmmm?"

"Please…" I really wasn't sure if I was making a mistake, but had to try. For my father. "Just send word to the Palace in Denerim. You will see that we are valuable and they'll want us back as soon as possible." _If they were not mindless, of course._

"Hmm, tell me more." He stepped closer to the bars and eyed us all. "Any others worth as much as you in there?"

"Well," I glanced down at Harris as he was assisted to a sitting position by Kayla and Merry. Dox was still out cold, which troubled me. I desperately hoped he was not harmed! "We might all be worth returning. I am certain my mother will make it worth more than selling us as slaves." I had caught Harris' warning glare so made certain to not be specific like I almost had before.

"Or perhaps this is the plea of a desperate slave attempting to save her worthless self from being sold to a cruel master, mmmm?" He stroked his chin, rubbing it a few moments before continuing. "I will do this: I will announce your capture and offer a mighty sum if any would purchase you. This way only the most devoted of masters or your rich nobles in Ferelden will come purchase you. Either way, I will win no matter who your famous pa-pa is." He cackled, obviously pleased with himself as he turned to go.

"Wait!" I called out, reaching through the bars of the prison cell to him. "Is there no way to be freed?" I did not relish waiting in the cell while my father died. If I could have a chance at escape, I wanted to take it.

"No. You belong to me now." He turned his beaked head and snapped fingers at two guards. "Stay alert. These are to be treated like they are made of gold so watch after them as if your lives depend on it—because they do. Understand?" Each saluted the man crisply and turned thoughtful, trained eyes upon us and the door. My heart sank as they did. _How could we possibly escape?_

"Harris?" I knelt down by his side, alarmed at his groaning. He had his head in his hands and neither Kayla nor Merry could console him. "Are you unwell? Where are you injured?" I began to gently probe the back of his head, but he reached up and caught my hand, pulling it to his cheek as he did.

"I am not hurt." His voice was soft and he continued to keep my hand next to his cheek, using it to stroke there as he did.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid for Merry? I won't let them hurt her." It made me sick to think of the sweet little girl being treated like a slave somewhere, away from us. Away from her big brother where she belonged.

"I killed a man, Cee." His tone was full of grief and distraught. "I killed a man."

"Well," I took a few seconds to organize my thoughts so that my words did not come out accusatory. "The Captain sold us to slavers. He was a bad man."

"That doesn't make it right!" Harris' tone raised and he dropped my hand so that he could cover his face again. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. One of the guards pushed me and my blade cut him. I didn't mean to kill him." I admitted to myself that I felt a huge measure of relief that he had not killed Captain Harney in cold blood no matter how justified his death had been for what he did to us.

"You are not a murderer, Harris." I plopped myself down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, displacing Kayla. I ignored her scathing glare. "You wanted us freed, and things just got out of hand and crazy. Don't worry about it. Merry doesn't think you are bad." I looked around him to the other side where Merry clung to her brother's arm as if afraid to float away if she let go. She shook her head to accent my words. Harris bobbed his head, relief beginning to flood into his demeanor.

"I think you are the bravest of us all, Harris." Kayla pushed up against him, wrapping her arm around his neck despite the fact that she was pressing her back against Merry. She pecked him on the cheek and looked into his eyes as if waiting for something. Did she really think he wanted to be fawned over? Consoled, maybe. Fawned over? Probably not.

"Mmmmggggnnn." It was at that moment that I noticed Dox coming around. As I went to his side to help him sit up, I stifled a pang of guilt for not checking on him sooner.

"Are you all right?" I asked in a low voice as I let him lean on me. His face was ashen, paler than normal, which made me think perhaps he had gotten hit a lot harder than I had originally thought.

"My head hurts." That was one of the things that I liked about Dox – he said what he thought and how he felt. No pretenses. No word games.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I began to rub his back lightly, hoping to bring him comfort as he recovered and became more in charge of his senses.

"Kiss me."

_What?_

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter Eight

**{Chapter Eight}**

It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss Dox, but the timing was poor. I felt the flames of various emotions ranging from embarrassment to desire to hysteria heating up my face, especially when Harris and Kayla looked over at us as if scandalized. I wondered if he had suggested such a request because he wasn't quite aware and conscious from the blow to his head or if it would fuel his magical skill in some way.

"You do not need to do that, Cecilia, if you do not want to. I was merely replying to your question." Dox peered over at me, probably taking note of my rigid form and blushing cheeks. "I am unfamiliar with social interactions, especially among our peers. Forgive me if I erred in my response." His hands along his scalp began to glow and I watched with fascination until they ceased to be lit and he placed them back in his lap.

"Well, if it will make your head ache less, I don't see the harm really." I shrugged and leaned in, preparing for his lips to touch mine. Honestly, I did want to kiss him for more than just altruistic reasons. The thought made me feel dirty.

"My head is now healed." He mirrored my action of leaning in until his face was near mine. Uncertain, the raven-haired man paused, staring curiously at me as if trying to remember something.

"Wait, you healed your head?" I leaned back, feeling like a fool. "Was that what you did… of course it was." I felt so stupid! I had seen healing spells before, why did I believe my kiss would heal him? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I am sorry, Cecilia. I did not mean to mislead you." Dox's tone was bleak. "I was merely telling you what I would like, not what would heal my head. I am sorry."

"It's all right, Dox." I patted his arm as I stood and shifted to stare through the black metal bars of the cage, embarrassed at my eagerness to kiss him. _How could I salvage the situation? Had I hurt Harris through my actions?_ I took a deep breath once I felt Dox come up behind me and turned to face him. I made sure I kept a stern expression as I did so.

"Did I make a mistake?" Dox's question distracted me from what I was going to say.

"Oh, no, it's all right." I couldn't seem to focus on his face, so I stared at the cage bars instead. "Now is just not the time or place to… do that." Hastily changing the subject before my face could flare with heat again, I pointed to the guards standing watch beyond the cell we were in. "Can you blast those men so we can plan an escape without interference?" Dox was our only weapon at this point.

"No. I cannot."

"I see. Well, that's all right." I turned to face him as I spoke. "Not everyone is offensively skilled. Your magic is obviously more healing and defensive based. We can just find a way to break out of here and maybe between you, Harris and I, we can take them out once freed."

"I cannot harm them, Cecilia."

"I get it, no offensive spells." I turned back to stare at the grated door, pondering if I could pick the double locks. I would need something slim and firm to fit into each, though. I glanced around, trying to figure it out while half-listening to the male behind me.

"No, you do not understand what I am saying. I choose to not harm them." I heard Dox's words but did not register what he was implying until he was finished speaking. "I will not harm with either force of hand or magic. I promised myself I would not bring violence to another living creature unless it was the Evil One."

"Oh, great." Harris piped in, his voice full of sarcasm and scorn. "We have a pacifist in our midst. Just what we need now."

"What do you mean you promised you wouldn't bring violence to another living creature, Dox?" I spun to face him once I comprehended what I thought he was saying. "Are you telling me you wouldn't fight back if someone was trying to hurt you… or what about little Merry? What if they were trying to hurt her?"

"I would do what I could to stop it without violence." Though his words said one thing, I could tell by the wince he had given during the mention of someone harming Merry that it had affected him. Saying and doing were two different things and I told him as much. "I can help in other ways. I just do not want to bring harm upon another if it can be avoided. I am not my mother." He shrugged and I could tell he wanted to elaborate. I pulled him to the straw-covered floor and prodded him to talk to me.

"Why do you feel this way? Why don't you want to be like your mother?" I circled my legs with my arms as I asked, watching him closely as I did.

"Because of what happened one day when I was just a boy." His voice reflected hesitancy but I helped with encouraging him to continue, so he did. "We were accosted by a couple of bandits on a somewhat deserted road. They demanded our coin, but we had none on us at the time as we were returning from hunting and had left all of our possessions at our small camp a short distance into the forest."

"And so what happened then?" I urged him to continue, simply enjoying listening to his voice as I learned more about him.

"When my mother refused, the bandits threatened to take me and sell me." He closed his eyes as if reliving the tale. "Mother grew angry by their threats and unleashed her ire upon them. They were killed…" He opened his eyes and glanced at Merry, lowering his tone after so that only I could hear. "She tore them into small pieces. The blood… was everywhere. Their screams I still hear in my nightmares. Mother could have simply killed them, but she actually took delight in rending them apart." He shuddered and I put a hand on his arm to help anchor him. "I promised then I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't become my mother."

"You aren't, Dox." I wasn't certain I was the one who should be supporting his decision. I had no qualms (in theory of course) against killing someone to protect those I loved. I would even kill the mindless ones if it meant one of my loved ones staying alive. "You aren't your mother. And killing someone to defend yourself or your loved ones would not make you her. And besides that, we all get angry, perhaps she just had a bad moment with those bandits and had lost control." I shrugged, not trying to condone the dead woman's actions of the past, but hoping to help Dox think of other than what he was feeling at that point.

"That was not the first time she had shown such cruelty, Cecilia." His tone turned bleak again and I bit my lip at the idea of being raised by a woman in such a manner. "Sometimes I think my mother flourished when she was at her cruelest. I do not want to think of her that way, but I cannot help but do so. I suppose it was her nature. She was a good mother to me, though, please do not misunderstand that."

"Maybe it is time to let go of the past and make your own way in the world now, Dox." I did not want to tell him 'now that your mother is dead…' to save his feelings.

"You mean, since my mother was killed, I have to move on." His question was not rhetorical so I did not answer.

"Let's focus on getting out of this cell." I stood slowly and faced the grated door once more. "Then we can discuss this again and see if we can't come up with a solution to help you get past the promise so you can defend yourself when the time comes." I could tell by Harris' wild pacing that it was time to focus on escape.

"It's the guards that we'll have to worry about mostly," Harris spoke softly as he sidled up to stand next to me. As one, we turned our backs so that we could speak with privacy from the men in question. "We will need a way to distract them as we get the door open, and then to dispose of them." As we began discussing our situation and working out a plan or two to try, Merry began to tug on Harris' arm. He shrugged her off a few times, until she could no longer be ignored.

"Merry, what's the matter?" I asked, staring past Harris to the little girl who seemed to be trying to frantically get our attention. Harris finally focused on his sister and together we watched as she pointed to a place outside of our cell. When we turned to look at what she was indicating, I heard a gasp come from Harris at the same time I uttered my own. The two guards were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What in the Maker's name…"

We did not wait long until the answer became clear and Dox turned his focus on the grated door holding us inside of the cell. With a quick sweep of his hands, the heavy door was pushed from its hinges where it shot across the room that held the unconscious guards, bouncing off the wall with a loud ringing noise. I turned my wide-eyed gaze on Dox, not bothering to shut my gaping mouth.

"Nice." Harris spoke as he leaned down to grasp Merry's hand, tugging her behind him as we all began to move out of the cell. I feared the noise would bring more, so we took a defensive position, placing Kayla and Merry behind Harris, Dox and I.

"I guess that's one way to escape." I grinned at Dox as we approached the door leading out of the prison area.

"They will wake soon." I couldn't tell if the raven-haired mage was unhappy or worried, but I did not press the issue. We had to focus on escaping first, and then we could discuss semantics and ethics on how not to harm a slaver.

Before we got far, though, Harris bent down and picked up one of the guard's swords. I mimicked the action, suddenly feeling a bit safer. I knew it would be difficult to hurt someone, but if pushed, I would do my best to defend myself and my friends. We needed to escape – my father's life depended on it!

"This way, I think." Harris pointed to the left door once we had exited the prison chamber and we trusted him as we followed. It was dark, so Harris picked up a torch that was placed in a holder at the entrance of the next room. The light revealed it to be a winding stairwell, which I remembered following. I let him know we were on the right path and we slowly made our way out. Though at the top of the stairs, we were walked in upon by three guards.

"'Ey!" One of them shouted out upon recognizing us for what we were. "Whar d'ya think you're going?" All three pulled out their swords and waved them at us threateningly. "Back to th' prison with ya!" Harris and I parried a few blows until the reality hit us that we were really facing an enemy and we were really going to have to fight. Harris used the torch in his left hand as a weapon, since there was ample lighting inside of the large room we were in.

"Stay away from my sister!" Harris snarled as he slashed down at one of the guards, while watching helplessly as the third grabbed for Merry, seeing her as an easy target. I had the other guard occupied, but wasn't sure what to really do with him. I remembered the practice sparring with the guards in the Palace training yards, but this was actual fighting. Someone could get hurt, possibly even killed. And it couldn't be one of us. It had to be the guards.

"Nooooooo!" I heard Harris cry out just as he thrust his blade against the side of the guard he was facing, bringing that man down. I glanced over my shoulder quickly just in time to see the guard losing his hold over Merry due to Harris' interference and the little girl fell over the side. I cried out softly at first when I realized Merry would get injured from the fall but my tone shifted into a strangled howl of agony as the guard I was fighting pushed his blade against my right side, cutting easily through the light leather I wore.

"Merry, no." Harris' sad tone was soft but then turned sharp as he realized my mistake from the distraction. "Cecilia!" I heard him plainly yet the world was starting to spin wildly out of control. I felt lightheaded but struggled to continue to block and parry against the guard, not willing to give up yet. It barely registered that Kayla had fallen to her knees, weeping pitifully in an attempt to keep herself from any harm and Dox was standing against the wall, watching in horror as everything took place around him.

"Dox… help Merry!" I called out as I grasped my wounded side. As I touched the injury though, I nearly blacked out and it worried me - I must have been cut a lot deeper than I thought. I removed my hand to reveal that it was covered in blood and nearly fainted from the sight but somehow remained strong and continued to parry my blade against the guards as he attempted to subdue me without hurting me more. _"He doesn't want to hurt his master's property any more than necessary." _I thought darkly as I parried the weak thrust again and again.

"Cecilia…" Dox's eyes were filled with dread as he stared at my blood-coated hand, realizing I was hurt. His head bobbed between Merry and I, as if trying to decide who to see to first. I waved my hand at him, and then pointed to the little girl's form at the base of the stairs.

"Please help Merry." I gasped out, feeling my strength begin to ebb. I knew I would not last much longer, but I was not certain how to help myself or the rest of us. I had to do something though! I couldn't let them take us again. They would realize that Dox was a threat and put us all in irons.

And then a side door opened and scores of guards began to flood into the open room, swarming up the stairs to the aid of their slaver brethren….

"No!" I gasped out as I was soon surrounded, more swords swinging my way. I was already injured, a few more slices had been taken against my arm and shoulder, and my strength was waning. How much more could I handle? Harris had dispatched his second guard, but was soon engaging in combat with three more. Kayla was screaming in terror as two of the men were grabbing at her, struggling to get her to her feet and remove her from the quotation. And Dox… he had gone down the stairs to tend Merry and I lost track of them. Surely they were overwhelmed by now as well.

"We … won't be… slaves!" I was gulping in air now, sweat covering my body, my arms were shaking and I wanted to do nothing more than lay upon the ground and fall into a deep sleep. I was just about to the point of giving up when the men fighting me turned, focusing on a new threat. A loud roar filled the courtyard, for that was what it was, and a huge white dragon filled the base of the stairs with its enormous wing span.

"Dragon!" The cry went out and suddenly the battle had turned… there was a new enemy now and it looked hungry. Very, very hungry.

I gaped in shock at the white beast as its golden eyes peered around the room as if searching for its next meal. I wasn't planning on being fodder for it, so I took the opportunity to shove one of the guards down, where it distracted the dragon enough for me to slip back against the wall, away from the edge. The men began to charge down the stairs, leaving Kayla, Harris and I alone for once. I slumped against the wall, avoiding the soldiers Harris had slain, unable to remain on my feet any longer. Harris ran to aid me, sitting down beside me in an effort to bring me comfort and help tend my wound. He pulled up the torn tunic to see the damage while Kayla remained prone nearby, cowardly fighting consciousness.

"I'll be all right." I managed to spit out as Harris grimaced at the wound. He tore a section of his under shirt, where the leather padding was cushioned and pressed the cloth into my side. I cried out in sheer agony at the action, but he continued to push in attempt to staunch the flow of blood. I covered his hand with my own, which caused him to look into my eyes. "Thank you, Harris, but we should tend Merry." I was not willing to spare my life while hers was in jeopardy.

"Can you walk?" Harris stood and held out his hands to help me and when I nodded in affirmation, I felt his arm slide around my back in an effort to get better placement to lift me to my feet. In one motion, he pulled while I pushed and I was soon leaning on him, though very heavily. I let him push my hand over the rag that covered my wound.

"Keep that in place." He commented as we began the slow decent down the stairs. But I had to pause after we had taken a few steps and take in the scene at the base. There were guards scattered along the bottom, but there were a few that looked to have fled… or had been eaten. Most of the men were unconscious, some were groaning from possibly hard knocks against their heads or bodies. I did not see any dismembered or truly wounded. There was an obvious lack of blood that you would associate with a dragon attack. _How odd_.

Dox was stroking Merry's hair as we approached, and once more I had to pause in surprise at the scene. Merry smiled at us, seemingly fine. _She was okay!_ There were tear tracks where she had cried, but the girl seemed perfectly healthy and unharmed. I stared at Dox, feeling my heart lighten at his presence. I knew he had healed the little girl. _If he had not been with us…_

"Cecilia, sit." Harris ordered as he helped me sink down into the scuffed dirt-covered floor and he went to his sister, examining her head to foot. "You're all right." He pulled Merry to him and hugged her tightly as if afraid she were simply a figment of his imagination. "I'm so sorry, Merry. I should have been more careful." I caught the look he gave Dox and was relieved to see it was that of gratitude.

"She had a nasty tumble, but she will be fine." Dox stated solemnly as he crawled on his knees over to where I sat, struggling to remain conscious. "What about you, Cecilia? May I heal your wound?"

"Um," It was all I could say before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>I floated in between blissful unconsciousness and waking; my dreams were filled with death-dealing slavers and menacing dragons until interrupted by a strange warmth that began to spread itself throughout my body, finally bringing me to my senses once again.<p>

Dox helped me sit as Harris and Merry looked on. When I was fully awake and upright, I shook my head as if to clear any haziness and gazed at each face as if seeing them for the first time in a long time.

"I'm all right?" I reached down to my side, lifting the damaged tunic to reveal a thin puckered line where the sword wound used to be. "Dox?" I glanced up at him with questions looming in my eyes.

"Yes." His reply might have been at the question of his name, or the unspoken query of how I had come to be healed. He clasped his hands in his lap and stared at me as I recovered fully.

"Thank you." I leaned over and touched his arm, smiling at him. "Thank you for healing me. And thank you for healing Merry."

"It was necessary."

"Well, I thank you." I widened my smile and watched as he ducked his head in acknowledgment.

"You stupid fool!" Harris pushed himself off of the ground near me to come within inches of Dox, until they were face to face. "You should have helped us fight. You could have put the men to sleep! Merry could have died. Cecilia almost bled to death! We're lucky that dragon had his fill else we'd be dead too." Harris' face was bright red as he spoke. "You should have helped more."

"I will remain by my promise." Dox stated calmly. I had reached out to stop Harris, but refrained when Dox halted me with a quick look.

"Well, it's a stupid promise. What if either had died?"

"Then I would be guilty of their death as well as whatever had brought it about." Dox continued to keep his eyes locked on the man before him, but Harris backed down, turning away to focus on me instead.

"Let's leave this idiot here, Cecilia. He's worthless." The older Hawke grumbled angrily as he shifted to sit beside me. "Honestly, what good are these visions of his if he can't even warn us when we're about to get in trouble. Or when a huge dragon is about to attack." He peered around the room as his brows knitted in confusion. "Speaking of dragons, where did that one go?"

"Hmmm, good question." I looked around as we all did, but there were no indications that it had exited any door; they were simply too small and still intact. "Ahhhh. From up there." I glanced up to see the remains of a grate above us. The ceiling was not a true ceiling, but open to the sky. I had assumed the light was from windows high in the walls, but it actually came from the open ceiling instead.

"It is best that I do not tell of the future for fear of changing it." Dox's reply was tinged with pain and I wondered if I should console him. I did not have the chance for Harris climbed to his feet and began to lift Merry to hers as well.

"Come, let's go then. I'll make my own future." Harris groused as he began to walk the stairs once more while pulling his sister along behind him, heading for freedom.

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter Nine

**{Chapter Nine}**

When we got to the streets of what the natives of Kirkwall called "Lowtown", we had no idea where to go to find the docks, but after stopping a few people scurrying about their business, we were directed to the right place. I wasn't certain how we would be able to afford a single boat ride when all of our items had been left onboard the "Impasse", along with the agreement that our fee had been paid by Zevran. We were penniless and had no way of leaving the city as it stood now.

As dusk set in, we scoured the docks for the "Impasse" only to find she had already set sail hours earlier. The second in command had taken over position of captain and had decided to depart before anyone could step in behind the late Captain Harney and take the ship from him. So, that now left us with just the clothes on our backs, two short swords from the slaver guards, and no way of paying for even a room for the night.

"Let's go this way." Harris led us and seemed to have an idea where he was heading though he had told us he had not been to Kirkwall since he was a small boy. He stopped from time to time to ask directions and by the time we got to where he wanted to take us, we had crossed over to a part of the city called Hightown. It seemed cleaner in Hightown, almost affluent and I wondered if he were planning on robbing someone. I would not be a part to that, and surely he knew such. I almost stopped him a couple of times, but decided I would give him the benefit of the doubt despite the fact that his mother was a pirate.

Before we got far into Hightown, Merry tugged on her brother's arm, begging him to stop. She obviously had something to say and would no longer be ignored.  
>"Where isth Kokoi? Can we go get her now?" She peered up into her brother's matching blue eyes, waiting for him to answer.<p>

"Your doll is gone, Merry." Harris tried to pat the little girl on her back, but she angled away from his hand.

"No! I want Kokoi! We gotta go back and get her!" She wrapped her arms around herself and looked as if she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go back. The ship is gone. We looked, don't you remember?" Harris' tone was gentle as he tried to console her. "I promise we'll get you another someday."

"No! I want Kokoi!" When Merry began to bawl, I knelt down beside her, pulling the girl to me in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wept while I rubbed her back until the sobs subsided. I felt badly for the little girl, but I knew she would be fine.

"It's okay, Merry." I consoled. "Be a brave girl for Kokoi now. Let's see what we can do about staying out of trouble first. You don't want Kokoi to be in danger, right?" She nodded and stopped crying, but sniffled for a few moments while she recovered. I stood slowly, keeping her hand tightly woven in mine, and I noticed the look of appreciation in her brother's eye… and something more, which caused me to blush at his burning scrutiny. I was relieved when we continued onward.

We stopped in front of a large mansion built into the city and waited as he knocked on the big knocker. I bit my lip, still a little worried that he had plans on robbing someone, perhaps the owner, but when the door opened after some time had passed, Harris seemed to relax as if he were comfortable and not planning on attacking anyone for their baubles.

"Andraste's sweet hips, could you be more impatient!" An annoyed voice sounded as the door swung open, but I could not see anyone at first until I glanced around Harris and Dox's tall forms. It was an older male dwarf with strawberry blonde hair layered with streaks of white. Because my father had friendship ties with Orzammar, I had seen plenty of dwarves before at the palace, but this one was unique in the fact that he wore a lounging jacket and looked as if he owned the mansion.

"By the Maker… Hawke?" The dwarven man gawked at Harris for a few moments until he shook his head as if breaking out of some sort of reverie. "No, can't be. Harris? Is it really you? You have grown into a man!" The dwarf reached out and pulled the young man in question into a quick hug, releasing him to stare at each face. "Who are these with you? How did you get to Kirkwall?"

"Hello Varric," Harris' voice was full of relief as if he had not expected to be welcomed. "It's been a while. You stopped visiting…" He must have heard the accusation in his tone, for it quickly changed. "Come now, you must remember Merry? My half-sister?"

"No! Merry, really?" The dwarf, Varric Tethras, exclaimed in surprise. "I remember she was just a baby last time I saw her. Has it really been that long? Ugh. Well, don't just stand there letting the bugs in, enter, enter." He pushed open the door wide enough so that we could go inside of his house, which turned out to have a very quaint interior.

Once the dwarf had closed the door behind us, he led us into the large open living area which held a couple of long couches parked in front of an almost extinguished fire. Varric poked the flames back to life, adding a few logs as we all sat at his urging. Dox sat with me on one well worn couch, while Kayla and Merry clung to Harris' side on the other. I noticed there was a rather large crossbow hanging above the fireplace and stared at it with a wonder. It was a remarkable weapon and I could only imagine how powerful it could be in the right hands.

"That's Bianca." Varric must have seen me studying the weapon as he leaned down and spoke to me, pointing up at the crossbow as he did. "She'll always be my first love." I grinned at him as he winked and then stood taller, (which was not very tall for him). He smiled over my head at a female dwarf who entered just as he said, "And this is the love of my life, my wife Rose."

"Hello, hello!" Rose's smile was cheerful as she entered but it slid for a moment when she took in the sight of us all. "Oh, my, I wasn't expecting company." She patted her loosely braided, graying bronze hair and gave her husband a look of long suffering. I wondered if our stay would be shortened, but all thoughts were distracted by the scent of something cooking from what was probably the kitchen and the subsequent growling from my belly after.

"Rose, love, can you please send for Orana? I think we're going to have some dinner guests tonight. And have her see about the guest rooms. We'll need at least—" He looked us over then continued, "Two."

As the dwarven lady rushed off to prepare for us, I felt obligated to offer my assistance.  
>"Nah, don't worry about it." Varric waved my suggestion off. "Orana is a friend who has worked for us for quite a few years now. She is quite capable of helping. She lives a few houses down; though she doesn't need the money she enjoys working for my wife. And of course, Rose loves the friendship." He shook his head but I could hear the fondness in his tone. "So, Harris, what's the story? How is your aunt holding up with all of the trouble going on in Ferelden. Did she send you here for your safety? You are always welcomed here, you know that, right? After all, this place used to belong to your father's before he sold it to me."<p>

"Thanks, Varric." Harris took in a deep breath and then answered the dwarf. "North Ferelden is mostly lost. The armies of mindless ones have cut a path throughout Thedas and so we fled to Amaranthine where we boarded a boat thanks to Zevran – you remember him, right? Dalish elf, friend of father's?" When Varric nodded, Harris pointed to me. "I met the girls there – that's Cecilia." He moved to Kayla. "And that is Kayla."

"And the fellow?" Varric eyed Dox with obvious curiosity.

"Oh, that's Dox." I could tell Harris struggled not to say too much or be snide. "We just stumbled upon him." He was quick to change the subject. "I saw my mother, Varric."

"Oh really. How is Isabela doing these days?"

"A pirate captain as she always has been… well for me, anyway. She told me my father is dead." Harris' eyes held a pleading to them and I wondered how much the old dwarf could add to help him find peace with the loss of his father.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harris." Varric sighed and shook his head. "I got the letter from Isabela a while ago. It is—" He was interrupted by a tiny figure running into the room. The little creature wrapped its arms around Varric's waist, who then laughed at the intrusion and lifted it into his arms.  
>It was a dwarf child – a little girl.<br>"Ahh, my Daisy has come to say hello."

Varric smothered the dwarven child in smooches, who in turn squealed with an appealing little voice and then turned back to us. "This is my daughter, Daisy." He pecked her on the cheek as he spoke, cradling her tightly to him. "Daisy dear, we have guests. Can you say hello?"

"Mmmm-ello." She had an adorable little turned up nose and sparkling green eyes as she stared at each of us. Suddenly shy, she buried her bronze-haired head against her father's chest, which caused him to laugh at the action.

"Come now, Daisy," Varric pried the little girl from his body and set her down on her feet. "That is Merry there - a little girl like you. Why don't you take her to your room and play with some of your little dolls?" At the mention of dolls, Merry's face lit up and she looked to her brother for permission. He made 'shooing' motions and together, the little girls ran off to play.

"Children are cute and intriguing but I've found they are quite a bit of work to raise." Varric shook his head as he watched the girls leave, but there was a sappy look of adoration on his face as he said the words. "But so much joy. Worth any effort."

"Varric, why did father never return for me? Or for Merry?" Harris queried the dwarf after a few moments of silence had passed by.

"Well," Varric took his time in replying, perhaps searching for the right things to say – but would that be what Harris wanted to hear, or the truth or was it both? "Your father would dock from time to time and in those times I saw him, you and Merry were all he could talk about. His guilt was strong, you understand. He did not want to leave you for so much time, but he could never seem to find your mother like he planned. So much coin was wasted searching for her that by the time he finally found her, he was a destitute man." The dwarf shook his head and paced to the fireplace, facing it as if afraid to face Harris as he continued. "Your father sacrificed everything to find her. You children were just casualties in that search. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Harris' voice was full of pain and self-inflicted torture. After a few moments, he asked the dwarf, "How did he die? Did she tell you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Varric turned around to face him, staring hard at the younger man. The flickering fire behind him casted odd shadows, making him look taller, giving almost a frightening appearance as he continued at Harris' insistence. "Well, maybe I should get the note and let you read it." He held up a finger and went into a different room, leaving us in silence for a short while. When he returned, he handed Harris a somewhat crumpled piece of paper. Harris took a few moments to read it. When he finished, his face was pale even in the firelight.

"You keep it." Varric waved it away at Harris' attempt to return the note. "I'm sorry, Harris. I really am." When it looked as if Harris would say something, Rose came in and interrupted by announcing that our meal was ready. We had not eaten in quite some time, so we all made haste to the kitchen.

"You've outdone yourselves, love." Varric kissed the side of Rose's hair and motioned at the overflowing table. "Sit, eat as much as you want." Rose sat beside him and we joined them. It was not long before an older elven woman, Orana, came in carrying Daisy with Merry in tow. She helped the two children sit at a smaller table and worked with them at cutting up the roast and other food items while we feasted at the larger table nearby. The food was incredible! I savored every moment, though as I did, my heart grew heavy at the thought of my father suffering in some cavern while I enjoyed myself.

With fully bellies, we were soon exhausted and found ourselves being led to our borrowed bedrooms for the night. Merry wanted be with Daisy, and I could not help but grin at the excited little girls, knowing they'd probably play for a long time before allowing themselves to fall asleep. I took one of the guest rooms to share the bed with Kayla (much to my dismay) and Harris agreed to share a room with Dox, despite his grumblings under his breath against the raven-haired mage.

Of course I was roughly awakened by Kayla's kicks early in the night and then unable to return to sleep due to the amazingly loud snores ringing throughout the small bedroom. Giving up, I pulled on a borrowed robe and slipped out of the room, hoping to get some rest on one of the couches by the fireplace. The fire was roaring, much to my surprise and as I drew closer, I could see why – Harris was standing by the pit, staring into the flames with a somber expression on his handsome face. I attempted to keep my eyes averted from his bare chest, but I appreciated his strength and lines too much to not spare a peek. _Maybe two._

"Harris?" I approached slowly, uncertain if he would welcome the company. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, finally turning from staring at the fireplace to me. "Can't sleep. Too much on my mind. You?"

"Yeah, having trouble sleeping." I decided to be nice and not berate my roommate. "I guess we can keep each other company if you don't mind. At least for a short time." _Then maybe I would be exhausted enough to handle Kayla's annoying snores._

"Of course." Harris' face lit up and he smiled for once, holding out a hand. I took it and let him pull me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back as we embraced. It felt nice. Real nice. I knew he would try to kiss me, so when he pulled back slightly to do so, I broke apart, but stood close enough to keep his hand encased within my own. He shifted his arm so that he could continue to hold mine comfortably and wove his fingers so that he had a firm grip.

"I have to admit that I am glad you knew of Varric." I stared into the fire to keep myself from eyeing his finely chiseled torso as I spoke. "I did not relish the idea of sleeping on the streets."

"Yeah," Harris replied back, but it was a little distracted. I noticed his free hand was clasped around a piece of paper and realized it was Varric's note from his mother.

"So, do you think Varric will help us get to Ferelden?" I decided not to push or pry, but let him talk on his own about the note.

"I spoke with him briefly before we retired for the night and he said he would buy us passage."

"Ahh, that's nice." I sighed in relief. Tomorrow we would be on our way back and I could help my father as planned.

"Yeah." Harris' tone had turned grim, so I prepared to console. "Here's the note from my mother, if you want to read it." He held it out to me, and I took it. I read it, feeling as if I owed it to my friend, to help him overcome his hard feelings and pain.

"_Varric, _

_How're you doing, you old sod? It has been too long since we've shared a pint. I'll have to remedy that sometime. I heard about your new baby. Congratulations! I think it's sweet you named her Daisy. Poor Merrill. She should never have touched that mirror. Ah well._

_I guess I should get to the point of my note. I don't know how to say it, and you know me, blunt as always, so I will just tell you, Hawke is dead. The funny thing is… well, not really funny, I guess…. But Garrett died protecting me. Me, of all people. The fool cornered me in a bar in Antiva and would not let me be. I told him to sod off, but of course, he wouldn't. Kept badgering me to come back to Ferelden and help raise our son. And his little baby girl. Why would I do that? I am definitely not mother material, Var. Why would he dare try to make me into a mother? I still can't understand his thinking! _

_You know I tried when the boy was born. I did try very hard. Little Harris would cry and I would be so lost. I know what you are thinking, that all mothers go through that, but honestly, I know the sea. I know a good fight. Children… I'm clueless and I'm really not sure I have the capability to learn. Poor kids. He said that he left them with the little girl's aunt. _

_Anyway, some guards thought Garrett was harassing me and attacked him. He was drunk and couldn't fight back very well. He didn't try hard, thinking it was just a stupid game. I killed a good many of them, but one of the guards ended up stabbing him directly in the heart. No healer could help… Maker knows I tried to save him. I really did. He died in my arms… and… and… now I have to tell the children somehow. No wait, can you? Please Varric? If you can find the boy and girl, tell them I'm sorry. Tell them their father died honorably, lost to the sea. That will sound so much better than the truth of it. Thanks for doing that if you will, I owe you one._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Captain "Rivaini" Isabela  
><em>

**To be Continued**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next morning as we ate a quick meal before leaving for the docks, I reflected on the previous night's events. The note from his mother had helped me to understand Harris' pain but I wasn't really certain on what to say to help him. I let him hold me, but then grew uncomfortable so had to leave him for the night. I wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. To find out your father had died in a simple barroom brawl, after looking up to him as a father figure and the "Champion", a hero, would be a crushing blow. My heart went out to the poor fellow.

As we went with Varric to the docks, we walked in silence. The dwarf had stated he did not get out much nor let his family out, because he feared the mindless plague would wash across Kirkwall sometime soon and he would not let his family be taken like that. I respected the fact that he was out with us now and told him as much as we neared the dock entrance.

"Nonsense," Varric waved off my appreciation. "I want to make sure you all make it back safely. Though I am not certain going to Ferelden is very safe." When he looked as if he would balk at the idea for our own protection, I had to make sure we would still be able to go.

"Well, I don't think there will be any of them where we are going. It should be safe." I bit my lip as I spoke, but then we were distracted by Merry.

"Can I sthay, please? I wanna sthay with Daisthy." She was begging Harris, tugging at his arm. He finally had to stop to respond.

"No, Merry, you can't." He shook his head and I could see the tension behind his expression. He was attempting to be patient with her, but I could tell it was trying. "I want you to be safe."

"Merry, we ALL want you to be safe." I interjected when it looked as if she were going to cry. "And you will be safe here, but we would miss you so much." I was rewarded with the girl throwing her arms around my waist and squeezing me.

"Okay, Lady Theethee, I will come with you." So it was settled.

Once we got to the docks, Varric helped us find the boat that would take us back home to Ferelden. It was a large ship, but not as large as the Impasse had been. The "Sea Star" was fairly impressive, however, in the manner of upkeep that it had received. The paint was clean, freshly coated, the sails were patched and patched well, and the wooden parts shined with a sheen that boasted of rigid upkeep. The crew, however, looked the same as every other ship on the sea – grizzled, leathery faced, shaggy haired men who leered at you when you came near them.

There were two rooms, but this time Merry would be staying with Kayla and I as there were three hammocks that we could use in the stateroom we were given. I was relieved to see the hammocks because that meant Kayla wouldn't be kicking me like she would if I had had to share a bed with her. Now if I could only figure out how to stop the snoring, all would be well.

Once we had been sailing a while, I found myself at the side of the ship, staring out at the sea. I knew it would take a few days to get back to Ferelden, but at least they were going to drop us off at a dock they knew was safe and fairly close to Amaranthine. We had to get just close enough to the city to find the hidden entrance to the mine shaft so that I could find my father. I knew that would be where he was and I knew we did not have much time left.

"Cecilia?" Dox's soft voice carried above the sound of the sea and I turned to stare at him as he joined me at the railing.

"How are you doing, Dox?" I queried, smiling at him as I did.

"I am fine." He stared out at the waves, silent for a few moments as if debating to say something. I waited patiently, just in case. Finally, he spoke. "Harris is sick. He keeps vomiting in the room, in a bucket one of the sailors had given him."

"Ahh, poor Harris." I wondered if he would need my comfort and turned to go. But before I stepped away from the railing, Dox touched my arm.

"Look, out there." He pointed into the sunny horizon line. I squinted, attempting to follow where he pointed, to see what he saw.

"What is it?" All I could see were white-tipped waves.

"There!" He pointed a little closer and this time I caught what he saw. Dark fins sliced through the water's surface from time to time in almost a rhythmic pattern.

"Oooh! I wonder what they are." I covered my eyes in an attempt to see better and shade them from the sun's bright glare.

"Large fish?"

"Maybe." We continued to watch them until we could not see anything but waves and sky.

"Harris was asking for you."

"Okay, I will go see him." I shook my head in pity, feeling empathy for the sea-sick man. I patted Dox's arm before I stepped away, and before I could remove my hand, he clasped it tightly.

"I like your touch." His brown-yellow eyes bored holes into my own.

"I… " I was mesmerized by his amazing face, unable to look anywhere but there. "Thanks."

"Can I meet you here by the moonlight, later tonight?" His voice had softened and I wondered the purpose behind his request. He must have thought I was hesitating because he added, "In my vision, I saw us here." Ugh, the vision. _I was sick of him molding our paths just because of his vision!_

"Then I suppose I have no choice." I winked and pulled my hand from under his, walking away from him without looking back. But I did have a choice… and I was suddenly motivated to see if I could prove his vision wrong.

Once I entered into Harris and Dox's shared room, I understood why the door had been propped open and all of the port holes spun wide. The room reeked.

"Harris?" I peered in the door meekly, afraid to catch him immodest, but he was lying on his side on the wooden floor, fully dressed. There was a bucket near his head for when he needed it, though by the smell, it would have surprised me to find his stomach had anything remaining within it.

"Mmm hmm." He slowly rolled over on his back, but his skin looked its normal tannish color. "Oh there you are."

"How are you feeling?" I grimaced playfully, sliding my knees underneath me so that I was sitting near him. "That's a silly question, huh."

"Actually I am okay." He sat up and smiled, nudging my elbow with an arm. "Dox healed me. Though I still feel a bit queasy, at least I don't need to retch anymore." His wrinkled nose was strangely appealing. "How are you?"

"I'm nervous for my father." I told him. "I hope we make it on time."

"Didn't Dox see that we would in that vision of his?"

"Yes, but I still worry about him suffering… or if we get there too late." I sighed and let him rest an arm on my shoulder. "After all the vision only showed us arriving there to help, but it did not tell him if we actually make it on time or not."

"Well, don't worry. We will." Harris' attempt to console me was actually helping. I felt better. "Listen, Cecilia, I wanted to thank you for the way you treat Merry. I think she sees you as a big sister and the kindness you show her means a lot to me."

"Well, she's such a sweet little girl." I grinned at him as I spoke. "I wish I had had a sister like her."

"You had Kayla… Not as far as blood, but didn't you grow up together?"

"Ha! Kayla? You're kidding." I laughed and then snorted. "She wasn't much of a sister to me." I scrunched up my face when I realized I was being unkind. "Sorry, she was fine. Just a little preoccupied from time to time on things that I didn't really care for."

"You are being nice." He smiled and when he did, it made me think of how long it had been since I had seen him do so before. It was pleasant.

"You should smile more often." I leaned my head on his shoulder, appreciating the fact that he still had an arm slung around me. It was cozy, but not uncomfortable like before. I felt the corners of my mouth slide upward when he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I smile when I'm around you." His voice had turned husky and I wondered if I would ever be able to handle his passion. He obviously cared for me, and I felt something for him. But there was Dox… always Dox. The mage resided in the back of my mind and I cursed him for it, since I was uncertain if it was because of his comment about us for the future, from his vision, or because I genuinely felt something for him.  
>Our eyes locked and I wondered if Harris was my future or if I was meant for another…<br>_Would it be so difficult to just let Harris have my heart? Why, oh why did the thought make me so nervous? Why was I so nervous around him?_

"Let's get out of here. It smells bad." Either Harris had picked up on my unease at being so close or he really was ready to leave the small room, but I was both grateful and disappointed.

"Yeah, I think you have something to do with that." I giggled and then squealed when he attacked my good side with his fingers, tickling me mercilessly. He chased me out and onto the deck where we both watched the coming and going of the crew.

After a few moments, Harris pulled the sword that rested at his side from its sheathe and motioned for me to do the same. Since the whole slaver incident, neither he nor I relished spending a moment apart from our newfound weapons.

"Let's practice." He waited for me to take up a position in preparation for his first assault. Once I did, he came at me slowly, to help ease me into the idea of us swinging blades at each other. I managed to parry, since it was easy, but I knew he would speed up and I would have to work on my reflexes. It was not long before we had a small gathering of sailors watching us.

"Good one." One of the crewmen mumbled as I parried twice, spinning around to pin my sword under his arm. Fortunately, we were both in fresh leathers thanks to Varric purchasing us all new clothing and it didn't harm him. In fact, it did not even cut into the leather. I was not trying, for that purpose. I did not want to hurt him.

"It was a fair move, but don't be afraid to put some strength behind it." As Harris spoke, he swung his own sword around and smacked me strongly against my upper arm. It stung! He laughed lightly as I rubbed my shoulder. "Bruises are good for you. Make you stronger." His words came out as a taunt and I put my back into my next blow. He parried so I swung around from the momentum of the action, hoping to land on his opposite shoulder in revenge. But he was too fast and moved back quick enough to evade my blow.

"Nice one!" I heard the compliments from those watching and it fueled me onward. I kept on the offensive, trying to keep him at his guard. As I did, my hand reached down to my legging, but then stopped when I realized I did not have my dagger any longer. The slavers had taken it. I would have to get that replaced. For now, I jumped at him, crossing blades as I did. I was expecting him to push with his superior strength, so I looped my foot around his and tugged. Unfortunately, because I was locked with him in combat, when Harris fell, I fell with him.

"Oof!" I felt my breath go out as I landed on top of him. It was then I realized he had purposely landed on his back so that he could cushion my fall. I stared down into his handsome face, enjoying his grin as I struggled to unwind my sword from his and get up from off of him. However, he was fast and snaked an arm around my back, pressing me tightly against him, holding me there. He began to laugh as the sailors around us hooted and cheered him on.

"You fight dirty, Lady Cecilia." He continued to press me against his body, and so I gave up, keeping a hand on each side of him, letting my sword fall to the wooden planks underneath us.

"You can thank my mother for that." I giggled softly and made motion to release myself from his tight grasp. He let go, finally, but grudgingly as we climbed back to our feet.

"Again! And this time, if you want to fall on top of me, we don't have to use the swords…" Harris playfully leered at me and I rolled my eyes, going on the offensive with my sword again.

We practiced for what seemed to be hours, until my arms were shaking from fatigue and sweat forced Harris to remove his leather jerkin. Once more I found the sky to be very interesting, though I did peek from time to time, enjoying his body as I did. When we broke for food a good while later, almost to sundown, I wondered where Dox was. I had not seen him all day.

When Kayla and then Merry joined us, the little girl told me she had seen Dox up in the Crow's Nest.  
>"Yesth, he thaid he needed resth." Her lisp was getting a little better as her teeth grew in. "He didn't get much sthleep he thaid. He thaid 'I am missthing something to help me sthleep.' I guessth he needed a dolly and isth missthing one like I am." She sniffled in memory of her lost toy. I patted her back as we went for the meal. Dox still was missing after we had all finished filling our bellies and I worried about him.<p>

I was about to climb up the Crow's Nest, but realized the height would terrify me. I had never been one to climb trees for fear of falling, so the idea of crawling up so high made me hesitate.

"Hello Cecilia." When Dox's voice appeared in my ear, I jumped a little.

"Oh, Dox, I was just thinking about you." I stared up at the Crow's Nest once more and then back to him. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. If it makes you feel better, Kayla doesn't give me much of a chance to sleep either." I grinned, hoping to make him feel better.

"Ah I am sorry." His brows furrowed and I decided he must not realize I had been joking about Kayla.

"It's okay, I'm teasing. Kayla is fine other than her atrocious snoring and kicking." I patted my belly, as I continued, "Did you need something to eat? I'm sure we can find something in the galley for you."

"No thank you." He followed me to the edge of the ship, to the railing, where we stared out at the sea together. "It is going to be a very good night. The Captain says we will be anchoring for the night, due to some crab traps they will be checking. And the wind is dying down so this will be a very peaceful evening."

"Ahh, good." I stared at the horizon, watching the reddish-orange sun fade away. It would not take long for the stars to appear in all of their brightness and for once, I was looking forward to evening on the ship. And it had NOTHING to do with the fact that I was supposed to meet Dox here at that time.

"It will be a sliver of a moon. I look forward to it." He stared upward and I fought the urge to stare at him instead of up in the sky as he did.

"I'm going to retire for the night, Dox." I turned to go, but I was testing him. "I hope you get some rest. Good night. Sleep well." I began to walk away, but stopped when I heard him call out my name.

"Cecilia?" I did not turn to face him, but listened with my back to him. "Will you meet me later here? At this spot?" When I did not say anything, but hesitated, he added, "Please?"

"All right, Dox." I sighed, giving in. Obviously it was what he wanted, and there was no harm in it. I would just go and see what happened.

A few hours later, I struggled to wipe the vestiges of sleep from me and rise as promise. It was tempting to just remain in the hammock and sleep, but a strange eagerness overtook me, causing me to dress hastily into my leather tunic and pants and hurry out to the deck. I did not bother with my boots or weapon. There'd be no need for either. I hoped.

Dox was standing by the railing as he had promised, wearing just his leather pants. The darkness was shattered only by the light of twin lanterns that hung from roping near the rails, making it difficult to see anything except the black-haired man and even then, he was covered in shadows. However, when he turned to look at me as I approached, I could see the happiness written plainly upon his face at my arrival. It made my heart flutter.

"Hello Dox,"I greeted in an attempt to get better control over my emotions and the fluttery feeling.

"I am glad you are here, Cecilia." His smile removed any traces of hesitation and I found myself smiling back as I drew closer to him. He reached out as if he would put a hand on my shoulder, but dropped it back to his side awkwardly. I knew Dox was unfamiliar with touching others which made me mentally curse his mother for that. I wondered what kind of person could raise a child without any feeling, emotion or touch. It would be so cold and sad to live like that.

"It's really pretty out here." I was surprised at how warm the night air was. I had half-expected to freeze, but the weather was very balmy and tropical. The breeze had died and the moon was just a sliver. I knew it would be difficult to see without the lanterns so I was surprised when Dox blew out both, covering us in almost complete darkness.

"Dox?" I questioned, a little nervous.

"I want to take you for a swim." He was closer than I expected, which startled me slightly. "I want you to trust me, Cecilia. Can you? Can you do that?"

"Ummm, yes." I know he heard the hesitation, and although I was a great swimmer thanks to trips while growing up to lakes and the sea, to swim in the sea in complete darkness was a bit frightening.

"You do not need to be afraid. I will protect you." His voice was in my ear and I could feel his body near, and although it made me nervous, I did not move. "Remove your clothing; we will not want to take them with us." I heard his voice grow softer and a rustling noise as he stripped from his pants. I wasn't so certain I wanted to be naked like that, fearful that anyone could come up to us with a lantern, but he had asked me to trust him, so I did. I quickly removed my clothing and felt like a fool as I stood there, covering up my private bits with my hands despite it being dark enough no one could see.

"Come, over the edge." I heard a soft swooshing noise and knew he was dropping the rope harness that held the opening to the side of the boat that would give us access to the water below. It was not long after that when I heard a splash. I almost wished I could see, but was happy that I could not since it would mean I could be seen. I felt my way to the edge, grasping onto the railing tightly as I felt the absence of anything – just the place to jump from – but grew afraid of jumping into nothingness.

"Come on Cecilia, jump. You will not harm me if that is what you are waiting for." Dox's voice was clearly to the side, so I jumped. The water was cold and it shocked me for only a few moments while I adjusted. I scrunched up my eyes as I shook my head, trying to keep the salt water from blinding me, though why I would need to see was beyond me. It was still just as dark down in the water as in the ship.

"I'm here." I called out and despite the fact that I knew he was near, I still jumped when I felt Dox's hand on my shoulder.

"Remember the fish things?" I turned to focus on the location of his voice once he had removed his hand. "They are called Doll-Fins. I am going to transform into one so that I can take you somewhere. Continue to trust me, will you?"

"You can turn into a fish?" I nearly laughed at the thought.

"Yes."

"What else? Any other kind of animal?" I was intrigued. I knew mages could shift their shapes, but my father had never been able to.

"Yes. Anything without a soul or spirit. Animals are easy to copy." His voice had drifted a little from me and I fought the urge to swim to him. "Are you ready? I will change now. Grasp my fin with both hands and hold on tightly. We will be traveling very swiftly."

"Umm okay." I was afraid, but I trusted Dox not to hurt me. I waited until I heard a splashing and then a quiet squeak. It was strange to me to think of the man now a fish and I held out a hand hesitantly until I felt something wet and leathery, yet soft. I patted him for a few minutes, grinning like an idiot until I found the fin on the top of his body. I wished that I could see him. Fascinated, I clung onto the fin with both hands as directed and wrapped my legs slightly around the long body.

"Ahh!" I nearly drank a tub of water as Dox took off into the water, with me holding on for my life. I was terrified at first, as the water hit my face, my body, threatening to knock me off of Dox-Doll-fin, but I managed to cling tight enough to remain with him. It was not long until I was smiling (albeit with a closed mouth to keep out the water), enjoying the midnight ride in the sea on the back of a man-turned-fish. It was exhilarating!

When we stopped, I almost complained, but we had reached some sort of dark overhang. I wondered where we were. I felt the fin shake slightly as if he were telling me to release my hands from him, so I let go. I had to flex my fingers a few moments as I had apparently gripped so tightly my hands were cramping. As I studied the dark outline of the object before us, the image of a sea serpent entered my mind and I began to grow quite afraid.

"Are you all right?" I should have been expecting Dox to turn back already, but the sound of his human voice echoed all around me and I could not help myself but let out a scream…

**To be Continued**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**{Chapter Eleven}**

"Cecilia? What is wrong?" Dox's concerned tone would have been touching, except I was completely unnerved. There I was: naked, in the dark of night with barely any moon's shine to help light my way, in the middle of the sea far from my friends and the ship, with no idea if I would be eaten by a sea serpent or not. It was enough to set me on edge so I was unable to respond to Dox's call of my name.

"Ahhhh, aaaaah, aaaaah!" I finally found my voice when I felt a hand on my back.

"Shhhh, it is just me." Dox's words were meant to soothe and they did somewhat, but it was his touch that unnerved me even more so. He had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I could feel his upper torso against my back.

"C-c-can you summon a light?" I stumbled out the words, trying hard not to tremble. I was failing miserably, but at least I wasn't screaming anymore.

"I could, but I wanted to show you something first." Dox released me slowly, sliding one of his hands down my arm to grasp my hand. He tugged gently and I kicked to the dark mass that had frightened me earlier. "Easy, now, this is where we submerge." _Submerge? Erk!_

"Bu-bu-but-" I was too slow and heard a splashing, with a gentle tug at my hand from Dox. I knew he wanted me to swim, but in the darkness? I was afraid and hesitated until I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me down slowly. I took in a deep breath and let him lead me under the water. We were not gone long before I felt a rocky path beneath my feet. In fact, I skinned a knee as I was not expecting the ground to rise to meet us so soon. Dox brought me up slightly so that my head was out of water.

"Do you see? It is like looking at the stars." His voice was full of awe, but I was too busy staring above us to acknowledge his words. All around us were dots of light that glittered with a green hue. I blinked a few times in surprise. We were in a cave of some sort and I wondered how the tiny pinpricks of light were even in existence.

"W-what are they?" I realized I could see almost clearly when I looked over at Dox to ask. His dark hair was slicked back and the brown orbs of his eyes looked black with green tint, giving him an almost ethereal appearance. But I was not afraid. My hand was linked to his and I wondered if the touch made him uncomfortable.

"I think they are little sea creatures, but I do not know." He continued to stare up at the cavern roof as he spoke. "I found it by accident earlier when I was exploring. I am glad I did."

"You were exploring?" So he was out swimming about, instead of sleeping up in the Crow's Nest - that made sense. If I could transform into a bird or a fish, I'd be enjoying myself instead of wasting time on a boat.

"Yes," His tone was guarded. "Do you like it?" He turned and stared at me, expression unreadable in the green glow.

"It's beautiful." I stared back up at the wonder above us and marveled that something like that could exist. The water was no longer cold and I was now resting comfortably upon my knees.

"You are more so." Dox's tone was soft, but I heard it and felt my face plume with heat. I replied by squeezing his hand. I was surprised when he squeezed back.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I wanted to apologize to him for being such a coward and for my screaming, but didn't want to belittle the moment and remind him of how silly I had been.

"I wanted to share it with you. I am grateful you trusted me." He was staring at me, I could feel it. "Is there something I can do to make you more at ease?"

"Kiss me?" I giggled, remembering the words he had said when I had asked a similar question.

"Very well." I felt the water stir and turned to face him to stop him, for he had obviously missed the fact that I was teasing, but it was too late and his lips pressed tightly against mine. He was inexperienced, but only a little more than me since I had only kissed Harris before this point, so the kiss from Dox was brief and not exactly something one would remember in the annals of time. I recalled our first kiss and wanted a better experience.

"Like this." I mumbled between us as we parted; I clasped his head between my hands and pulled him to me, pressing my lips gently against his, leaving them there as I kissed him in earnest. I showed him how to move his lips against mine and it was not long before I closed my eyes, lost in the moment of his touch. His arms went around me, slowly though as if afraid of the contact, and I let him, despite the fact that we were still both naked. It felt right.

"Cecilia…" My name on his lips as we parted sent a thrill rushing through my body and I would have kissed him more, but the fact that my naked body was so near his made me suddenly nervous and shy. I pulled back, touching my lips with a finger in memory of kissing him. I could feel myself trembling as I stared at the ceiling above once again.

"I want to say that I love you." Dox's words spoken so matter-of-factly startled me. I turned back to face him and knew my eyes were wide with surprise, but I didn't know what else to do but stare in mute silence as he spoke. "But I do not know how it feels. I have never loved before. My mother once brought a woman home for me but I was so nervous I didn't even kiss her, and I know that was not love, just physical what I would have done with her. I do not want just physical with you, but there are circumstances that make it unfair and unwise for us to ever be together. I do not kn—" I interrupted his wound-up talking by pushing my fingers gently to his lips to stop him.

"Umm, Dox?" I gave him a slight smile. "Don't talk. Just kiss me." And so he did.

* * *

><p>As I clung to Dox's fishy fin, the swim back to the ship was just as exhilarating but this time I was no longer afraid. In fact, if someone saw me, they would probably see a dopey grin plastered on my face, from more than just the enjoyment of the ride. My mind went over and over the kissing that I had done with Dox in the tiny cavern. It would be a memory I would cherish for as long as I lived. His body had pressed against me with need; we melded together with desire and passion, and it had taken all of my willpower to not let him take me there in the cave; but I knew it wasn't right and I wanted that moment to be right.<p>

I had a difficult time keeping the grin from my face as I climbed up the rope ladder that would lead us to the ship's deck. I could see the lanterns were still out, but there was just enough moonlight to see how to get up top and get dressed. Dox was clothed and waiting for me once I did get up the ladder, but his back was turned from politeness and respect so that I was able to dress somewhat quickly in the modest darkness without worrying about being looked upon.

After he had walked me back to my cabin's door, Dox leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and the action felt almost possessive. I knew better though because he was not experienced enough to feel such and so I eagerly kissed him before parting. Once I was inside of my cabin, I had a difficult time falling asleep despite the late hour because my body was still responding to Dox's kissing and touch. With him, I did not feel the same overwhelming sensation that I felt with Harris. I wondered if it was because of how passionate Harris was, or perhaps it stemmed from feeling as if Harris were more experienced than I was, so I was not comfortable with the displays of affection. I pondered it until I drifted off into a restless and troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided that I was ready to explore my feelings with Dox, but I had to be mindful of Harris. And did I not want to explore my feelings with Harris as well? I knew it wouldn't be fair to either to keep my affections from one or the other when they both seemed interested in me, but I knew also that I would have to eventually make a decision between them, if either pressed long enough to desire a relationship with me. It was troubling to think about hurting either. I decided I would not let myself be alone with either of them until after my father was rescued. That was the safe way to do it. Not the easiest. Not the most fun. But the safe way. No one could get hurt that way. Did that mean myself? <em>Perhaps<em>.

But as it turned out, Dox was away during the day. The others thought he was up in the Crow's Nest, but I knew better. I stared out into the sea's magnificence and searched for the Doll-Fin that would be with us or out exploring the trails of the sea. Once or twice I caught sight of a fin and would grin, wondering if it were Dox who swam alongside our ship. It was during one of those times when Harris found me, seeking more practicing with the swords. I gladly agreed and we spent yet another afternoon working hard at training our bodies to endure the punishment of mock blows or exertion from such exercise. I felt myself growing stronger over the course of the trip and it gave me a chance to spend time with Harris, without being truly alone with him.

And as we all met for the evening meal, Dox included, I could not help but wonder if he would plan an evening swim. I did not know if we would be stopping overnight like the night before or if he would simply let me ride along on his fin. When Merry joined us, following Harris into the galley, I was shocked to see her nug doll back in her arms. How had she gotten such a replica?

"Merry?" I waited for her to sit down at the table before asking, "Where did you get that dolly?"

"Dox found Kokoi for me!" She grinned, her newly forming teeth showed through the pink gums as she did.

"He did?" I blinked, confounded. How could he get her such a doll? Had he found one at the –mid thought I realized he was a mage that could transform into a fish, if he wanted to make her a doll with his magic, he probably could. I shifted my attention to the man in question. "That was nice of you." I smiled warmly at him and felt my breath hitch as he smiled back.

"Yes, thanks." Harris' appreciation was stretched and thin, but it was there at least.

After we had eaten, I stepped away to the back of the ship, to stare out at the trails we made in the water. The ripple was interesting and since the sun was setting, the glare was not as harsh which let me truly enjoy the sea as it was. I was not there long until I was soon joined by one of my friends. I expected it to be Dox, but it was Harris.

"So, where do you think Dox got Merry's doll from?" I could tell from the way he asked, it had been resting heavy on Harris' mind. But it was not my secret to share.

"He is a mage, after all…" I let him see the connection.

"Ahhhh." He was silent for a few moments as he enjoyed the view along with me.

"Harris?" I did not look at him, but continued to stare out at the water. "Thanks for practicing with me. I feel like I'm getting better. Well, a little at least."

"Actually you do well." He slid his arm around my waist but I made no motion to remove it. It felt nice there. "You obviously have had some sort of training. Your father?"

"And mother." I nodded and turned to look at him. "You?" I figured the Champion of Kirkwall would have trained him, but didn't want to assume if it was not the case.

"Before he left, my father encouraged me just enough to make me want to be like him." He sighed, and then continued. "And after he left, I wanted to be a better man than him. And so I pushed myself to join the local soldiers when they trained. They wouldn't let me be a soldier along with them, which really bothered me. I didn't know whether it was because I was too young or because of my father."

"Probably safer that way." I did not want to say that the soldiers were probably hopelessly lost as mindless minions for some evil corruptor by now, but he probably knew that.

"Yeah, I guess." He pulled me to him, tighter so that I was resting my head against his shoulder. "But I guess if I had, I would not be here and I would not be with you. So I am glad it worked out like that." I could tell he was attempting to get closer to me, and not just physically, so in staying with my promise not to let myself be alone with him and face the possibility of forming a relationship, I began to pull away.

"I should go rest. I had trouble sleeping last night." It sounded feeble in my ears, but it was also true.

"All right. Maybe we can practice more tomorrow?" When I nodded, he smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine very lightly. He stroked the side of my head a few times before letting me go. "Good night, Cecilia. Sleep well." It took me the entire path back to my cabin to calm my fluttering heart and I wondered why Harris made me react in such a way. I was grateful that I did not bump into Dox on the way. That would have made sleeping nearly impossible. As it was, I had trouble. I longed to be with Harris still, to spend more time with him, but on the other hand, I wanted to kiss Dox and learn how to love someone as he learned. It was a very troubling time, which cost me more sleep and a further restless night.

A couple of days later after successfully avoiding being alone with either Harris or Dox, we landed in the port off of Amaranthine. It reminded me of when we had first set sail and it was strange to know that my companions would be strangers to me had I not taken the ship as planned. I thought about Zevran and hoped he had made it to Antiva and was all right. But of course, being so near to Amaranthine, my thoughts mostly dwelled upon my father. I knew it would take a few hours by foot to get to the mine shaft, if I remembered the location correctly, but first, we had to see to Merry. I couldn't let her come with us as it was far too dangerous for a little girl.

"I wanna come with you!" She was not taking it lightly. "I'm big enough and I won't causth no problemsth! I sthwear!" Harris pulled her aside and began to talk to her, trying to console her, hopefully making her understand the situation better. We would leave her in the city with Kayla at the Inn. The man who was in charge was a friend of Zevran's, (who wasn't? I was finding out that the elvish man had many friends if not scores of acquaintances!) who promised to take care of the two and watch over them. Kayla was a lot less resistant to staying behind, though she looked disappointed. I felt bad for her because I really hadn't spent much time with her. We could have become better friends, but she was so insufferable at times. However, maybe that was my fault. Perhaps I should have let the past go and forgiven how annoying she was…. _Who was I kidding? That would have been very tough._

We said our farewells with the promise to return as soon as my father could be found and rescued, and began to travel to the mineshaft that was just a few miles outside of Vigil's Keep, which was just outside of the city. My hand rested against my sword and the closer we got to our destination the more nervous I became. What if we arrived too late? I wasn't expecting us to have to fight anyone or anything except maybe huge spiders that liked to roam the empty shafts, but I had confidence we could overcome those pesky creatures. I had fought them before and they were fairly easy to conquer.

But what I wasn't expecting was Darkspawn….

"Watch out!" Harris yelled out as we turned one of the corners of the dark cavern, to find ourselves facing a couple of Darkspawn at rock-filled dead end. They hissed at us, but did not attack. Harris and I pulled out our swords and advanced, prepared to fight. I was afraid, yet I wasn't since I had grown up listening to stories about them. Without an archdemon to guide them, these two would be easy to kill as they'd be mostly mindless and hopefully unskilled at fighting.

They came at us with their weapons up, but it looked as if it was an attempt to protect themselves. This proved to me that they were mindless and I sighed in relief as I eyed the one on my side, the one I would fight. His black inky eyes stared at me, shifting to Harris and then Dox. But when he glanced at Dox, the creature let out a gasp. It was very human-like which was quite a bizarre reaction for a mindless monster.

"White one… White one… we does not attack you. Nor does we not hurt those who follow you." He motioned to his comrade and both bowed, falling to their knees after pushing their swords at us.

_What was happening? _

**To be Continued**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**{Chapter Twelve}**

"White one… no hurt us and we no hurt you. Yes? Parlay? Parlay!" The leader, a hurlock, was quite disgusting in appearance with ichor that oozed from various places on his face. His chainmail tunic was rusted and in some parts actually looked as if it was fused and a part of him and the skin that did remain on his bones was sickly.

"Nasty creatures." Harris wrinkled his nose and stepped a little closer until Dox put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. I hesitated as well. "How are they talking? I thought they were mindless?"

"My father told me about some that had been engineered by a creature called 'The Architect'. I guess you can call these the next generation." I shook my head as I spoke. What a strange thing it was to be conversing with Darkspawn.

"They do not seem to want to hurt us." Dox's tone was wary, but calm.

"No! No! We no hurt." The leader scraped low as he stood, but left his sword on the rocky floor. "We friends to hoooman and elfie-hooman. We friends to the White one! Father would not have us hurt hoooomans and elfies. We was helping our friendses." He pointed a corrupted finger to the collapsed tunnel behind him. "Elfie-man … he hurted. We stand guard for hims until hims die. Them others – the tiny child-man and the tall archer hooman - dead but not by the kin of us." It was at that moment I saw a figure of a man lying on the ground. He had short-cropped white hair, pale skin, facial tattoo and pointed ears. There was no mistaking who it could be.

"Father!" I cried out as I shoved my sword into its sheathe and dashed to where he lay. I stared in horror at his left leg as it was hidden under a huge rock – the fancy leather armor he wore had no way to protect against such. I knelt down, touching his face lightly. He had a gash on the tattooed side of his face that looked as if he had tried to heal it but had no energy to finish. "Father, please be all right." I pleaded in anguish as I shook him gently with one hand while stroking the good side of his face with the other. Finally, his eyes fluttered open.

"Leliana?" He mumbled and then cried out, reaching for his pinned leg. I grasped his arms and held him down, fearing he would injure himself further if he moved.

"It's Cecilia, father. Don't move!" I looked up at Dox, pleading with him silently. He nodded and knelt down on the other side of my father. The two hurlocks forgotten for the moment stood far back, craning their necks curiously as we focused on the injured man before us.

"Ce-Cecilieee?" Father's eyes shut and he remained quiet, which caused me to panic. I wasn't going to let him die now that I had found him!

"Father!" I grasped his chin and shook, unwilling to let him remain unconscious. It would be too easy for him to never wake. When he did not move, I cried out, "Zanthis Surana, you wake up now!"

"Leli-love, please let me sleep." He grumbled through clenched teeth. I fought back tears; I had never seen my father in such pain before and it made me feel like a tiny little girl, unable to think or focus. Once more I looked to Dox. I watched as he put his hands on my father's head and closed his eyes, concentrating on healing from the way the cavern began to light up.

"Ohhh magics. The White one uses it to help elfie friend. Father will wanna know that White one here!" It barely registered what the Hurlock was saying, and I tuned him out as I focused on what was happening before me.

"Please stay with me, father." I begged the injured man, despair washing over me as I noticed the facial wound was healed completely. The lines of his tattoo were normal again, instead of distorted from the damaged skin. But his face remained ashen and I noticed black lines crawling up from his neck and into his face; it looked like what my father had described as the "taint". Though he was a Gray Warden, I had never seen him like this before.

"His leg…. " Dox looked at the boulder that pinned my father to the floor. "I cannot move the rock without bringing down the roof." He pointed up and I saw a mass of loose rocks sitting there above us, waiting for something to rattle them down. I realized the danger we all faced by being here but I had no choice. I had to help my father.

"Cut his leg then." It made me sick to say it, and I felt nauseous after, but we were on borrowed time. We had to get him out of that part of the cavern or we'd all die.

"Cecilia…" Dox's voice offered resistance by just the one spoken word.

"Do it!" I snapped through clenched teeth. I could not see very well now because of the tears that flooded my vision. I adored my father, and though I did not want to see him endure any further pain, I knew he would have to in order to live.

"Cecilia?" Father's gray eyes opened and he stared at me in alarm. "What are you doing here, sweet girl?" He attempted to lift his head and look around. When he saw Harris and then Dox and then the roof, his eyes locked with mine. "Cecilia, you must leave. And I mean now. This cavern is unstable. My leg…" He lifted his head and winced as he saw the carnage the boulder had caused. "Go. Now. I'm not going to tell you again. That is my last request and an order, young lady." He had his 'father' tone going but this time, I would not obey.

"I'm not leaving you, pa-pi." I heard my voice squeak and felt ten years old again, using the little pet name I had for him while growing up. "I've sailed across the sea to come save you. I won't leave without you." I grimaced at my next words. "We're going to have to cut your leg, pa-pi." My dire expression told him that it would be more than just a slice. His whole leg would be gone. I untied the rope belt that helped hold my leather pants in place and handed it to Harris. "Please wrap that around the leg to help slow bleeding." I looked to Dox. "Can you cut?"

"N-No, Cecilia, I cannot do it." The black-haired man's face went sickly pale and I felt bad for even asking him. I then looked to Harris.

"Please Harris, can you?" My friend shook his head as I asked. He looked as if he were going to be ill.

"I will if I have to, but I'm afraid, Cece." Harris frowned and I knew I couldn't ask him to do it. No one could be asked to do such a gruesome and horrible thing, but that left only me. _Could I cut my own father's leg off to save him?_

"Cecilia," Father caught my wrist and pulled it to his tattooed cheek. "My sweet girl, you have to go. You don't understand. I came here to die. It's my time." He pointed to his jaw, then neck with his free hand. "I cannot be saved. The taint has me. If I don't let the cavern finish me, then I will become a ghoul. Mindless, horrible. A monster. Please don't do that. Let me go."

"We's here to help him then." The Hurlock spoke up. "We's here to help him on the way to dead if he lived to turned." The creature picked up his sword and tapped it with a clawed finger. "Made 'em a vow, we did."

"So, you see? Everything is settled for me. You must leave." Father shut his eyes for a few moments and then said, "I love you, little girl. Tell your mother that I love her. It's just the way it has to be."

"N-No!" I began to cry in earnest. I wasn't ready to say goodbye! "Please no, father!" I leaned over, resting my head against his chest and wept. He tried to stroke my hair as I did, but I could feel his chest shaking as we cried together. At that moment I grew stubborn. I knew logic dictated that I left him. But I simply wasn't ready. Taint or no taint, he would not die in the cavern with only Darkspawn as his last companions.

"You." I stood up slowly after unwinding myself from my father's arms, pointing to the talkative creature. "Hurlock or whatever you are. Cut his leg so that we can move him from this place." I reached down to the sword at my side, hovering it there in a veiled, threatening manner. I had to block my father's protests else waiver in my resolve.

"But… elfie-hoooman friend no want leave?" The Hurlock stared at me in confusion. "Elfie friend said want die here."

"You cut his leg where I show you to," I pulled out my sword with a 'schick' sound and aimed it at his neck. "Or I will kill you. Understand?" He nodded and I brought him to my father's side for him to proceed with my horrible plan.

* * *

><p>I couldn't watch him do it; I couldn't watch my father's leg being amputated. I turned my back and focused on my father instead. Dox had put him to sleep so that he would not suffer, but even as I heard the sickening noise of skin being cut, of bone being hacked, I saw the pain in his slightly wrinkled face. He twitched, sometimes violently, and so Harris helped me hold him down. During the whole process I constantly talked to him, telling him he would be all right. Perhaps it was mostly for my own good, but I did it anyway.<p>

"It done, elfie-hooman girl." The moment I heard the Hurlock's voice, I nodded to Dox who then turned and immediately began to seal up the wound and staunch the bleeding. I retrieved my belt after, tying it back in place. I tried not to look at the bloody part of what was the top part of my father's removed leg, still crushed under the boulder. I knew we had to leave soon, not just from the sickening thought of having his amputated leg so near, but the rocks had began to shower us with dust and pebbles, indicating we were on borrowed time and that time was nearly up.

"Easy, please be careful." I mumbled as I helped carry my father along with Dox and Harris as we moved him from the cavern out into the open. The sun was on the downward climb and I wondered what I would do with my father at that point. They only had allowed Kayla and Merry to stay in the city because they were young, but no one was being allowed inside now due to the fear of having a mindless one sneak inside. I doubt they'd let a tainted injured man enter, no matter what the man had done for the city before now. Warden-Commander or not.

"Mmmmm. Ohhhhh." My father was coming around and I looked to Dox, contemplating having him force him into unconsciousness once more. When my father's gray eyes locked on mine, then past me to the sky, he frowned. "No. Cecilia." He smacked his lips together and I could see how dry his mouth was. I shook my head, cursing my lack of foresight to bring any supplies. Not that we had any, or could afford any, but he was suffering! "Why do I live? Let me go. You are prolonging the inevitable."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." I knew my tone made me sound like a petulant child, but this was my father, so I thought nothing of it. "I'll find a way to clear the taint from your system. Maybe that Architect creature you told us about can help."

"No!" When my father began to thrash, we had to set him down. He sat up, struggling at first until Harris and I aided him. "You cannot, Cecilia. He is not something to trifle with. Promise me you will let him be."

"For now." I shrugged, not willing to upset my father any more so than he already was.

"I saw a stream nearby, Cecilia." Harris touched my elbow as my father stared down in horror at his missing limb. I almost started to cry, but was distracted by my friend. "Do you want me to get some water?" I nodded in gratitude.

"Father? Are you in pain?" I questioned, squatting down to stare at him eye-level. When he did not reply, just stared down at what used to be his leg, I felt the tears well again. "I'm really sorry, father, but the cave was about to collapse. I knew we had to get you out before that happened."

"You should have left me." His tone was stony which made me even more depressed. I would have begged his forgiveness, but not for keeping him alive, but Dox distracted me. About the time he asked to talk to me alone, Harris returned with a broken rock turned cup for my father to drink from. Wordlessly, I followed Dox a short distance so we could speak in private.

"I can aid your father with the taint." Dox's words were soft and spoken slowly as a man with secrets he was loath to reveal. I know my eyebrows raised for it looked as if the mage would become defensive. In trying to avoid that, I soften my tone.

"You can? How?"

"I have the ability to… draw the taint into myself." He bowed his head as if afraid to look at me as he continued. "I have never done it, but mother told me I had the capability to do so. It is supposed to be painful, and I cannot take it all from him, but it will give him more time. I do not know how much more, but he will die soon if I do not do this."

"Dox, you would? Please? Would you do that for my father? For me?" I clasped his arms with my hands and squeezed, emphasizing each word. Of course I felt a twinge of guilt for asking him to endure the pain, but I hoped he would see that it would be worth it overall.

"Yes." His tone was that of one given to defeat but I was so thrilled at the concept that my father would live, I began to beam with joy and my heart was flooded with hope, so I could not hear anything but the positive in the situation.

"Come, let us do that now!" I tugged at his hand and he let me pull him back to where my father was slowly sipping the water he had been given. Once father handed the empty shard of rock to Harris and thanked him, I knelt beside him, studying his face, noticing his poor shape. I knew some of the paleness was his natural elven heritage, some was from the wounds he had sustained, but the black tendrils of taint were very clear in the sunlight. He looked as one about to meet the Maker. Dox would need to tarry no longer to save him.

"Father," I touched his arm, smiling at him as I did. "We can remove some of the taint from you. This is Dox, he is a friend of mine and is willing to attempt to pull the taint from your system if you will let him?" I hoped he knew I would argue if he balked. Being a mage as well, my father could recognize the power that flowed from Dox, so I hoped that would help him agree to at least let Dox try it.

"All right, if it doesn't harm him." Father stared at Dox for a few long moments, before stating, "You look familiar. Have we met before, son?" I stared at Dox in confusion, not certain if he would have ever had the chance to meet my father before this point.

"No sir." Dox shook his head and for once I was grateful he had his hair pulled back in a tie for it made him not look like a wild apostate, despite the fact that I was fairly certain he was one.

"I wasn't going to worry about manners, father, until you were safe." I took a moment to go over briefly what had happened, starting with mother sending me and Kayla away with Zevran. Once I quickly brought him back to the present, leaving out certain parts about my getting close to both men, I reminded him that the hordes of minions were out there somewhere, so time was limited.

"Very well, we can try this, Cecilia." My father rubbed a palm against his tattooed cheek as he spoke. "But if it does not work, I expect you to put me back in the mine shaft and let me go. Understand me?" It was his 'obey-me' tone again but all I could do was shrug. This HAD to work!

Dox knelt down on the other side of my father, replacing Harris and put a hand on each side of my father's face. I watched with trepidation as well as fascination as Dox's hands began to glow. The light was so bright that we all had to look away and I was amazed at the power that I felt emanating from his hands – and I did not have any magic within me to judge such like a typical mage would!

When Dox began to shake violently, I feared for him. I feared for them both. But I knew better than to interrupt, unwilling to bring more harm that way if it were possible. However, when Dox let out a loud groan and fell over on his side, I immediately rushed around, grateful to Harris for tending my father as I did.

"Dox!" I cradled the mage in my arms, fear flooding my heart for him. His face was nearly black with tendrils and spider webs of taint underneath the skin and I was frantic with worry, wishing I knew how to help him. "Dox? Dox! Come back, Dox. Please. Talk to me! Open your eyes… please?" I whimpered, doing whatever I could to comfort the unconscious man, wishing I had not agreed to let him try to do what he had just done. However, when I looked over at my father, I was shocked to see that his face held a normal color and he was sitting upright, staring at Dox in worry and wonder.

"It's gone. He took all of the taint from me, Cecilia. All of it…"

**To be Continued**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**{Chapter Thirteen}**

"G-Gone?" I blinked in shock. How could he have taken all of the taint? ALL of it? "He said he would be able to take some, but not all. I guess he was stronger than he thought." I marveled at the amazing man in my arms, but realized he was not waking. Something was wrong. _Very wrong._

"Champion of Kirkwall's son, eh?" My father slapped Harris on the arm lightly as he let the younger man pull him up. Harris had volunteered to be a support, assisting him so that my father could move to Dox's side. He touched the younger mage's forehead and frowned. "It's as if he transferred it completely into his system. If this is the case, he won't have long to live." Father's gray eyes, which matched mine in color, locked on my face and I saw the sadness there. But I was not ready to give up Dox. No. He had to live. He would NOT sacrifice for my father!

"Dox!" I spoke loudly, wishing him to wake now before anyone could suggest he was lost. "Wake! Please wake now!" But it was of no use. He would not open his eyes. Once more I found myself weeping silent tears, feeling numbness grip my heart at the thought of losing one so close to me. I had gotten close to him, even perhaps loved him, but I wanted to have more time to explore those feelings. Now there was the possibility that I would never get that chance.

"We should go to Amaranthine." My father stated, wrapping an arm around me to bring me comfort. "Perhaps we can find something or someone there to help him." I nodded somberly and wrapped my arm around my father in turn. Once decided upon the route to town, we had the ominous task of somehow getting my father and the unconscious Dox there. My father, being strong as he was, gathered a long stick to use as a crutch of sorts, freeing Harris and I to build a make-shift bed of gathered fronds and branches so that we could drag Dox carefully behind us. Father limped along, but already he looked used to not having a leg to walk upon. My father was resilient, I would give him that. It made me proud to be his daughter.

We made it to Amaranthine just before dark. Despite my misgivings, the guards allowed us all in once they realized that my father was the Warden-Commander and that we all seemed to have our full minds. We got about half way to the Inn which housed Merry and Kayla, before the branches and such carrying Dox fell apart. After we had set the mage gently down upon the cobblestones, my father took Harris to gather some guards to help carry him to the Inn. I remained by Dox's side in case he woke and to watch over him.

As I stroked the man's black-webbed face tenderly, I whispered to him. "Please Dox, come back to me. I don't want to lose you." I stared down at him, fondly memorizing every line and detail. I truly cared for him. Perhaps it would never amount to a relationship other than friendship, but I did feel for him and wanted to be with him. It confused me, how strong the feelings I had for him were, but I also felt the same for Harris. _Was it possible to fall in love with two men?_

"'scuse me, miss?" I glanced up to see a boy nearing adolescence looking at me curiously.

"Yes?" I stood slowly, realizing the boy appeared to be distressed. "Is something wrong?"

"Ma'am please… can you spare food? I'm hungry." He tugged at my hand and pulled me to him, as he spoke. "Please?"

"Awww, I'm sorry I do not have anything at this moment, but-" It was then I caught motion from the corner of my eye and turned to see a shabbily dressed man rifling through Dox's leather tunic, searching him. I realized that he was attempting to rob us, using the boy as a diversion and I grew angry. "Hey! Stop that!"

At the exact moment I called out, Dox woke and grasped the man's head between his hands. I could see that Dox's eyes were glazed over, effectively blinding him so that he was not certain what he was doing, but the man began to scream and I rushed to them, unsure of how to help either or what was happening.

Once released, the man slapped his hands around head in either shock or pain or both, staggering back away from Dox. It was at that moment when my father and Harris returned along with a couple of guards by appearance of their plated armor and swords. Immediately upon taking in the scene, the guards drew their weapons.

"The taint! He's got the taint!" One of them shouted and charged as the other guard stepped back in horror.

"No! Wait!" I tried to stop the assault, but it was too late. The guard ended the newly-tainted thief's life before I could stop the blade from touching him. I cursed silently as we all watched the man flop on the ground in the throes of death. His face was twisted in agony and I wondered what had just happened, trying to work my mind around it all. Of course the boy had fled.

"He… he's dead?" Dox's tone was full of despair and I knew I had to console him before he took the blame. I leaned down and helped him to his feet, though he had to lean on me, which of course I did not mind. I noted his face was no longer filled with black lines.

"Don't trouble about it," The guard who had cut the man down stated. "He was a thief and murderer though his uncle ran the jail here so he never came to justice." He spat on the corpse. "Good riddance I say. One less thing to worry about when we gots plenty enough to worry about. Plenty enough." As the guards carried away the corpse, I quickly explained to my father and Harris what had happened.

"So Dox took the taint from me, then accidentally transferred it to the thief?" He was leaning on the stick heavily and I tried not to dwell on the fact that I had made him that way. I had to focus. Dox was not handling the transfer and subsequent death well.

"I killed him." He mumbled, placing his head between his hands in distress. "He died because of me."

"It was an accident, son." My father placed a hand on Dox's shoulder, ignoring it when the younger man tensed. "Just like the need to take my leg. I would be dead in the cave if not for all of you and dying of the taint if it wasn't for your sacrifice of taking the taint from me. I'm not sure how you did it, but you have my thanks."

"And mine." I spoke up after he had finished.

"Thank you both." Dox looked somewhat mollified and we were soon on our way to join the girls in the Inn. I realized it had been a few days since I had had a good bath. I was suddenly weary, ready to bathe and get good rest without the never-ending rocking of a ship.

Although I was tired, I was more interested in eating and bathing, so I made those a priority after making certain my father was taken care of. Because of all that had happened, he needed quite a bit of rest, so he retired early in the large room he was to share with Harris and Dox. I wasn't sure why, but seeing him get along so well with my friends pleased me. I suppose I wanted them in my future, so having him laughing at something Harris had said brought a smile to my own lips.

Once we had finished eating, my father was led by Dox into their shared room to get the much needed rest. Though my hair was a bit damp from the bath still, I felt clean and comfortable. Kayla had gone with Merry to a nearby shop to gather some clothing for us so that we could relax in something other than the travel leathers Varric had gotten for us.

When she returned, Kayla handed me a curled up ball of clothing and I thanked her, excusing myself to change. But before I could get far, Harris clasped my arm gently, stopping me in the hall.  
>"May I ask you something?" He looked nervous and I wondered why. When I nodded, he took a deep breath and continued. "I want to take you somewhere tonight. Would you come with me? I want to spend some time with you." When his eyes threatened to smolder my own, I could not help myself and gulped. <em>What did that mean – "spend some time with you"?<em>

"Um, okay." I knew I had about an hour to relax until night fell, so I made haste to my room to change and rest a little before the meeting. As soon as I changed though, I grew upset. Kayla had bought me a single-piece dress that slid easily over my head, but it was three sizes too big for me. I shook my head in dismay. _She knew my size! Why did she get me such a horrid thing?_ It was an ugly green in thread color and not flattering at all. The neckline was considerably lower cut than I was comfortable wearing and the sleeves traveled down to mid-arms. One of the shoulders always seemed to slip, so I had to constantly tug whichever felt like falling. The only thing I could think to do was pull the rope belt from my leather pants and wrap it around my waist. It was the only way I could salvage the dress and make it fit in any form upon my slightly curvy body.

* * *

><p>When it was time to meet with Harris, I began to stress about my appearance and the reason behind the meeting. I paced the room, ignoring Merry as her eyes followed me back and forth, back and forth. Finally, I mounted up the courage to exit the room, hoping I would not get laughed at. I knew it was too late to get something else for me to wear, as the shops were all closed now; it was very, very hard not to think that Kayla had purchased the dress for me on purpose, to torture me. Why else would she get such a horrible thing? She was smart when it came to fashion, so in my mind, I imagined her laughing so hard at me that she was near tears. The thought angered and distracted me so that I nearly collided with Dox on my way to meet Harris in the courtyard outside of the Inn.<p>

"Cecilia?" Dox's eyes traveled down my body, which brought a blush from me not because I hoped he would like what he saw, but instead, embarrassment for the horrendous outfit I now wore.

"Oh, uh, this dress was the only thing Kayla could apparently find for me." I tugged ruefully on a fallen shoulder and grimaced at his lowered eyes.

"It is quite… interesting." _Maker bless him for having a little tact._ "I must ask you… please do not go with Harris."

"Oh." Of course he would know of our plan. _Cursed vision! _"Well, I really want to go to talk to him."

"Do not go." He stepped closer and put a hand hesitantly on my arm. Touch was not something that came easily to Dox, so I knew it must be important. "Please?"

"Come now, Dox," I pleaded softly, uncertain if I would hurt him or not by going against his wishes. I knew his intentions were well meaning, but I really needed to have a few moments with Harris to explore how I truly felt about him. "Let me go."

"If I cannot stop you, I cannot stop you." His eyes were filled with a longing but also fear and I forced any trepidation away. What harm could come to me in the city? If it would mean my death or something terrible, surely he would not let me go.

"I will talk to you soon." I put a hand over his where it still rested on my arm. Slowly he pulled the hand free and walked away from me. I attempted to not be hurt or unhappy as I went to the courtyard.

When I reached Harris and let him take my hand within his, I felt my heart flutter madly. He pulled me in and hugged me briefly, taking a few moments to whisper, "If that's the latest from Orlais, all pretty girls should get a dress like yours."

"Glad you like it." I quipped back, ignoring the heat that spread across my face from embarrassment. "It's, um, very comfortable." We grinned at each other for a second or so, but then he tugged on my arm.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He began to walk, assuming I would follow especially since he still had my hand captive. We made our way to the edge of the city until I was staring at a lengthy set of stone stairs. "Feel like climbing? It's worth it, I assure you."

"Uhhh all right." I wasn't sure about reaching the top, but the climb itself did not hinder me. "But you go first and I will follow." No reason in giving him the opportunity to stare up my dress and that way I could take it slower if necessary.

We reached the top as darkness covered the city and I let him lead me through a door and down a dimly lit hallway. I was curious where he was taking me, but he seemed to know where he was going so I said nothing, just followed.

"We have to climb under these now." Harris pointed to a couple of fallen wooden beams, covered in bits of broken plaster and paneling. I said nothing, just crawled behind him in the dusty path he took. I didn't like that my dress would be dirty, but I certainly wasn't fond of it enough to worry about harming it. In fact, when I realized that if something did mar it, I could use that as an excuse to purchase a new one – one that actually fit correctly and wasn't a hideous excuse for an item of clothing, then I definitely didn't mind if it was damaged or covered in filth and unsalvageable.

"Here. Almost there, I promise." Harris' voice trailed off in the darkness, but I followed him wordlessly until the crawl space opened to a small room. We stood shoulder to shoulder for there wasn't much more room than this and I saw why he had brought me there. Half of the wall was missing, opening up to the city below. The view was stunning. I stared out at the twinkling lights in awe, my fear of heights forgotten for the moment.

"Ahhh, Harris, it's so beautiful!" I gaped in appreciation at the sprawling town, so neatly laid out below us. There was a lantern lit behind us, illuminating our room, but it did not hinder the view of the lights of the city.

"Glad you like it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close as we stared out at the night together. I was fearful of the edge, for there was no railing, just flatness, and Harris must have felt me tense as I looked down. "Don't get too close to the edge. I don't want to have to pick you up in pieces." I knew he was attempting to be humorous, but the thought of falling unnerved me. He sensed my fear, and moved a heavy tarp together over the top of another, creating a makeshift pallet. We sat once he had moved it so that we could be close enough to the edge to see the dark city below us, but not close enough that either of us would fall.

"Thank you for showing me this." I stated warmly. My eyes continued to scan the city, soaking in the amazing colors of light and I pretended not to notice when Harris reached behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. It was a sweet gesture, but I did not want to encourage anything physical. Not until I had determined my true feelings for him.

"We came to the city constantly while growing up, so I got to know the nooks and crannies pretty well. This was always my favorite spot to hide. Merry's aunt and uncle were not kind to me; they thought of me as an annoyance that came with their duty to Merry's mother. I would have left so many times before Zevran came for us if it hadn't of been for Merry."

"Ah Harris, I'm sorry." I stared at him with pity, wondering how difficult his life would have been without parents there to raise him. More and more I came to appreciate my mother and father and for all the love and devotion and discipline they showered upon me.

"It's all right, you know." Harris' voice was somber, serious. "Merry has helped make me human." He snorted. "Which is funny since she's only half blooded."

"She's a special little girl." I admired the fondness in his tone when he spoke of his sister.

"Yes, and you are a very special woman." The passion flared in his crystalline blue eyes, mesmerizing me for the moment as he continued. "And I look forward to spending the future with you, if you would allow it."

"Why would our friendship ever end?" My heart continued to beat erratically at his words. I had an idea he meant as something more.

"I would have you as more than a friend, Cecilia." He looked quickly out across the city as if afraid of my reaction. And well he should, for I knew my expression was that of discomfort and indecisiveness. "I really care for you, Cecilia. And I haven't pushed, though there were times I would have tried had I not respected you or your feelings."

"And I appreciate that." I wasn't certain of what else to say, so I just stared across the sea of lights. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand touch my chin. He led my face away from the view to give him access to my mouth and soon he was kissing me. Of course my dress chose that moment to drop the sleeve closest to him. But when I brought my hand around to pull it up, he captured it and soon I found myself lying on my back, his body covering mine as he continued to kiss me. I kissed him back, but the shock of having us locked in such an intimate position made me nervous and hesitant.

"Please, Cecilia," He begged, eyes locking on mine as he let my lips free so he could speak. "Let me love you. Let me pleasure you. Let me show you all the passion that I feel in my heart for you…"

_How could I possibly refuse such a request?_

**To be Continued**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**{Chapter Fourteen}**

_((The following contains parts that are sexual and dubcon in nature. Reader discretion is advised.))  
><em>

But when I closed my eyes and let Harris begin to ravish my body with his lips and tongue, I could only see Dox. I couldn't let myself enjoy the touch like I should have, though it was making my body respond appropriately. I gasped as his lips touched places that no man had ever touched and as soon as I felt my dress pushed up, bunched up across my midsection to give him easy access, and with my small clothes gone, I knew I had to stop him. I was not ready. I knew it would frustrate him, but I had no choice.

"Harris…" But my use of his name seemed to only encourage him. His hands locked around my wrists and he pressed himself against me, having pushed his own pants down in preparation of lying with me. I had to halt his progress and immediately! "Harris, stop please!" I tried to struggle against him but he was either ignoring my words or so locked in passion that he could not hear me. "Stop! Please stop!" I struggled harder, but squealed in pain when I felt a tightness against my most private woman bits. "Stop, oh stop, oh stop!" I chanted, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes as I did. My goal had been to talk and not lie with him!

"Mmmmm Cecilia." His face was nestled against my chest as he rocked against me and I knew I had to stop him before it was too late, but how? Screaming wouldn't mean much, for his mind was lost to me at that moment as locked in passion as it was. So I did the only thing I could think of and shifted my body in a curled position, twisting with all of my strength when I sensed a weak moment. It worked and one of my wrists was freed, which gave me the momentum and strength to twist away from him.

"Stop it!" I snapped as I felt him reach for me. I angrily pushed my dress up to cover my chest and down where it should go, recovering my small clothes in the process. I was humiliated and hurt, upset that he would take me in such a way. I was deaf to his pleas to continue. Tears flooded my eyes making it difficult to see and he was not finished with me. No! I would not give in! I pushed at him, but he continued to come after me, rolling on top of me to get me to submit. I was not to be broken like some filly! It was my body and I had in no uncertain circumstances given him permission to take it!

So strong was his fight against me, to continue what he wanted that the force from it caused me to keep rolling so that I was away from him. It was too late when I realized I had rolled in the wrong direction and I suddenly found myself scrabbling for a handhold as I went over the side. I tried to scream, but terror from falling stifled any sounds. All I could do was flail as I stared up at Harris' flushed and horror-struck face. He disappeared and I knew he would attempt to run down the stairs to catch me, but we were too high up; he would only hurt himself if he even made it in time.

I landed way too soon upon something extremely hard. The wind left my lungs and my head slammed back on the object, forcing me into unconsciousness as I hit. My last thought before darkness took me was that I hoped Harris would not feel guilt for causing my death.

* * *

><p>"Cecilia?" I heard a familiar voice. It was my father. <em>Had I truly died? If so, why was I hearing his voice of all voices? Should it not be someone who was also dead? If that were the case, did it mean I was not dead? Did the concept of me wondering if I were dead mean that I was not?<em>I opened my eyes to prevent getting a headache from the thoughts and blinked a few times as my father's worried face came into view.

"Thank the Maker." His relieved words sank into my brain and I let him help me sit up. I was in my cot back in the inn room, and still in the ugly oversized dress. As I threw my legs over the side of the cot, preparing to stand, I noticed we were alone. My father must have seen me looking around, for he stated, "Harris is waiting outside. The boy is torn up, Cecilia. I think he blames himself for your fall. Should he?"

"Um," I had to answer carefully. Although I was an adult and able to make decisions on who I took to my bed, I knew that if my father was told about what had transpired, Harris would have my father to contend with – and he would not go easy on him. "I fell while I was with Harris. I must have leaned over the edge too far." I blinked rapidly as the memory returned. "What DID I land on? How am I alive?"

"I don't know." Father was as baffled as I was. "Harris had apparently climbed down to help you after the fall, but when he did not find you, he returned to find you up top, unconscious but unharmed except for your head." He attempted to help me to my feet, but with his missing leg, it was more like helping each other to stand.

"Honestly, father, that makes no sense." I shook my head and took stock of my body. I felt no pain whatsoever, so I asked, "Hmmm, was I healed?"

"Yes, Dox healed you." I held out a hand to help him, but he waved it off and hobbled to the door to rest against it. "He said your head was knocked pretty hard when you landed. I'm so grateful you are all right, Cecilia. I have to tell you though that some of the mind-controlled masses have been spotted not too far from here. They'll be here in a day. I want you to rest up until you are ready and sail north as originally planned."

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm going to stay and help. You can send the others, but I will not keep running. It's caused me nothing but trouble."

My father rubbed his short-cropped white hair in frustration. "Fine. Then head south to Denerim. I've received word that they have gone unscathed so far. The palace with its fortifications will be the safest place right now since you refuse to sail."

I sighed in relief, mostly because it meant I would not have to continue to argue or seek an opportunity to disobey. "We can leave as soon as I bathe and get a few hours of sleep." I told him, and then softened my tone when it seemed I was being a little bit… demanding.

"You do that." Father grinned at me and then hopped over to wrap me up in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you are all right, dear one." I hugged him back, grateful he was alive and grateful I had the chance to spend time with him.

Once he had left the room, promising to keep Harris from bothering me, I stripped off the horrid dress and stepped into the tepid bath. I had to scrub off dried flecks of blood from my inner thighs, which troubled me. I knew Harris had gone too far and pressed too hard, but I was not certain if he had completely robbed me of my innocence. The blood did not present a strong case for him and I struggled to not hate the man. I had never offered my body to him, though I understood that he got caught in the moment. It was a natural thing and I had interfered with my insecurity and mistrust. Well, now I truly mistrusted him. I wondered if we could even be friends.

I would have dwelt more on what had happened, but I heard the door open from behind the dressing screen that hid the bath. I covered myself with my hands, fearful of whom it could be, but relaxed when I heard Kayla say, "It's just me."  
>I sighed in relief and continued to bathe but stopped when a gray dress was slung over the partition.<br>"That's for you. It's pretty and will suite your eyes very nicely." Her tone sounded repentant and I smirked to myself. It was about time she paid the piper.

"Thanks." I commented, but she had already left. It was a shame I would be wearing leathers for traveling because the dress looked quite inviting. I knew I would hold onto it though. Perhaps there would be a time in the future I could wear it. I closed my eyes as I lounged in the water and imagined dancing across a ballroom floor, breathtakingly confident, with all eyes upon me. I grinned at the image of the man I envisioned waiting for me with an outstretched hand, ready to pull me into his arms and dance with me.

_Dox….it would be Dox._

* * *

><p>Once I had packed and helped Merry do so as well, it was time to leave for Denerim. I was upset when I found that my father planned to remain behind and help defend the city.<p>

"Come now, Cecilia," He chided me as he walked us to a hidden gate that he considered safe from the path and direction of the mindless horde. "I would only slow you all down. The city needs all the help it can get. I've lived here more than the palace these last few years, so it's like my own town. I know you don't understand, but you don't have to. Just know that I will miss you and your mother and will be here when all is said and done." I slung myself into his arms, nearly toppling us both over when I momentarily forgot about his leg.

"So you'll come back to Denerim when the danger is over?"I feared for my mother. If he lived here and she lived in the palace, it was as if they were not together and it hurt me to think about that.

"Of course! Nothing can keep me away from your mother and you for long." His arms tightened around me and I forced myself not to cry. Not when the others were watching me. I was acutely aware of Harris' stare upon my back, almost as if it were burning holes there. I knew he wanted to talk, but fortunately for me, it was not the time. After father released me, he slapped both Dox and Harris lightly on the arm and wished us all luck.

"G'bye Lord Sth'rana." Little Merry smiled up at my father, but he rolled his eyes.

"None of that Lord stuff, little one!" He squatted down and patted her on the head. "How about calling me Pa-pi Zanthis? How does that sound?" When she nodded, still smiling brightly at him, he pulled her into a quick hug and said, "That'a girl. Be brave, okay?" He hugged Kayla as well, and we were soon on our way.

We walked in silence for a long time until finally, the tension got to Kayla and she started chattering away to anyone who would listen. Dox would not look at me, and walked behind us for much of the day. I knew I had hurt him. He had tried to warn me, obviously having seen me fall in his vision, but I had basically told him to mind his own business. He had every right to be upset and I had no defense for it.

We took rest breaks and I would like to blame Merry for it, but I was relieved as well, uneasy with walking for so long on an isolated road that made me feel like a target. If we were attacked, we would have no way to know which direction to go. It would be brutal. So I alternated staring cautiously around us, guarding us as much as possible, with praying to the Maker that He keep us safe. The only positive that I could think of was that I did not have to deal with Harris. Until we made camp for the night, that is.

We had three tents – Dox and Harris grudgingly agreed to share one, I offered to share one with Merry and that meant Kayla got her own. Although I knew Merry snored, she was not half as bad as Kayla, so I welcomed the change.

After we had eaten the rations my father had purchased for us, we all sat silently around the fire that Harris had build with Dox's help and waited for sleep to force us apart. The forest sounds were unnerving and I suggested that we take shifts guarding. Kayla refused a turn outright and I knew Merry was too little to do such, so that left Harris, Dox and I to split the duty between us. Harris and Dox both agreed that I should start, losing the least amount of sleep that way. It was kind of them and I knew they would not let me refuse.

Once I had Merry tucked in and resting comfortably, I went back to the fire pit and cradled my arms around me to remain warm as I began my shift. I wasn't alone for long. Harris exited his tent and came to stand by the fire. He did not stand close to me, but was near enough for me to hear without it carrying to anyone else's ears.

"Cecilia…" His tone was soft, sad.

"Don't." I cut him off. I wasn't in the mood to forgive. Not yet.

"What I did was inexcusable." His eyes locked on mine, but I refused to meet them, so they shifted to stare into the flames instead. "I was … overcome. I'm so sorry. I know I lost your respect, your friendship, your care, but I swear I will never hurt you again." When I said nothing, he knew the extent of my pain and displeasure with his actions.

"I'm going to sleep so I can prepare for my shift, but just please consider someday forgiving me if that's possible. I thought you were like Kay—" He caught himself and stammered, "I mean, um, I wasn't expecting you to be, uh, well, I made a mistake. And I'm sorry." He left me to ponder what he meant. I knew Kayla had acted flirty around him, but that didn't mean she was ready to jump into his arms in bed. I shook my head and sighed, focusing on watching for danger instead.

A few minutes later, or so it seemed, I was shaken lightly which startled me. I grimaced when I realized I had fallen asleep. Dox was attempting to wake me to relieve me since it was his turn to watch.  
>"Sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to rouse myself fully. I wasn't ready to retire to the tent. Not yet.<p>

"You need sleep. Go ahead. I will watch now." His tone was short, clipped and I knew I needed to talk to him, to make things right between us.

"Dox…" I stood slowly, moving to his side. I focused on his handsome face, but he would not look at me, staring into the fire instead. It felt like the conversation I had had with Harris hours earlier. I clenched my jaw as I prepared my apology. But everything that came to my mind sounded weak. Finally, I simply said, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"I cannot talk about it right now, Cecilia." His tone was full of pain and I wondered just how much he had seen in his vision. I had assumed he had attempted to stop me so that I wouldn't fall, but with his actions now, I was starting to doubt that was all he had foreseen.

"I understand." I felt at a loss for words. How would I console him if he had seen me and Harris together in the vision? I turned slowly, uncertain of how to reconcile. Perhaps with time, he would let me back in.

"Sleep well." He mumbled as I began to walk to my tent.

"Thanks." I replied, over my shoulder.

"He had best be good to you." His tone was so soft but fierce and I knew I was not meant to hear it, but when I did, I stopped. Spinning around, I approached him once more.

"Dox?" I tilted my head, curious now. "Can you please tell me what you saw? Why you stopped me from going with Harris last night?" We stared at each other for a long moment, and he relented, obviously seeing I was not going to give up until I got my answer.

"My reason for stopping you was not completely unselfish." He sighed heavily and flicked his eyes back to the fire. A slight pinkish hue flushed his cheeks as he spoke. "I know what you and Harris did. It was something I longed to do with you. I wish… I wish… "

"Dox, I stopped him." I stepped closer, but made no move to touch him. I didn't want to risk spooking him when he was actually talking to me.

"But my vision…"

"It only showed you the beginning." I felt my own face heat up, recalling what had happened without meaning to or wanting to do so. "I stopped him, unwilling to do that. Not with him." He looked up and caught the expression on my face as I finished. "Not with _him_."

"I… I am sorry you fell." There was something in his tone that indicated he knew more about that as he changed the mood.

"I lived." I stepped in close to him. "Am I to presume you are to thank for my rescue?" I pierced him with my gaze, letting him know I wanted honest truth.

"Yes."

"Then thank you." I reached out and stroked his leather-clad upper arm gently as I spoke. "I am grateful you cared enough to do that even after what you had seen before."

"You are welcome." His dark eyes flashed and I could see the desire within them. Unable to help myself, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his cheek.

"Will you forgive me for not listening?" I know my voice sounded puny, as I could hear the pathetic tone in my own ears, but I could not help it. I wanted to have no walls between us. "Please?"

"How can I blame you, when my reason was to keep you to myself?" He clasped both of my hands within his, which surprised me. Normally he had been so shy to touch. "How can I accuse you of hurting me, when I already told you that we can have no future together?"

"Can we not?" I stared up into his eyes, seeing shadows from more than just the flickering fire and darkness beyond us. "The future is not set in stone, right? I would like to risk such a thing and have you in my future permanently." Our eye contact never wavered as I spoke. "You are the only man I want in my future, Dox. The **only** one."

As soon as I said the words, Dox brought his head down to mine and kissed me with so much emotion that it was nearly overwhelming. Mutually we released our clasped hands and clung to the other as if our lives depended upon it. When we broke for air, I saw that Dox's normally chalky white skin, now golden in the firelight, was darker even more so from being flushed with passion. His eyes smoldered as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Let us get to our destination, face our enemies, and see what the future brings then." With his ominous words, we parted for the night.

**To be Continued**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**{Chapter Fifteen}**

_((Mature warning for this chapter - 18+ only please!))_

When I woke a few hours later, I assumed it was morning, however it was still dark. I heard a soft whimper and realized Merry must be having a nightmare, thus the reason for my waking. I crawled over to the little girl's side and consoled her softly until she fell into a deeper peaceful slumber, allowing me to return to my own bedroll. However, I could not fall back to sleep.

Quietly, I climbed out of the tent, still dressed in my travel leathers and stared out at the firepit. Harris had his back to me, but I noticed he was being vigilant so I relaxed. I did not want to draw his attention, so I crept silently around the back of the tents, uncertain where I was going. I knew I couldn't just wait for morning, bored in the tent, and I certainly wasn't going to spend it with Harris on watch. As I approached the farthest tent, I found myself crawling inside, not entirely unknowing why I was doing such an action.

"Mmmmmm?" Dox woke somewhat startled when he found me snuggling up to his body. I had shed my clothes, not wanting to have anything between us and sought his touch for the warmth.

"Is this okay?" I questioned softly as I felt his arms slide around me, pulling me close to his body. He had nothing but his small clothes on, which meant our skin was touching just like it had been in the cave at sea.

"Yes." He might have said just one word, but the happiness was easy to read behind it. I nuzzled his neck, feeling completely relaxed and at ease with him. It felt so right to be there in his arms like that.

"I love you, Dox." I told him, knowing it was true. "Your vision was correct."

"I love you as well." He pressed his lips against my forehead, then nose, before continuing, "I know how it feels now. And it is frightening."

"Oh?" I pulled back slightly, though I could not see his expression in the darkness. _Was he regretting loving me?_

"Yes, the emotions behind it are so overwhelming. It is so very new to me. I worry about hurting you, or what the future brings us. I have always felt protective of you, but now that I hold your heart, I feel so much … ah, I have no way of describing the feeling. Not properly."

"I understand. I think." I smiled as I snuggled against his neck, feeling a rush of happiness deep within at the sensations of being with him and knowing we loved each other fully. It was easy to let myself go and love him. He was everything I could have wanted: strong, loving, caring and even witty when pressed for it. And it didn't hurt that he had a little mystery to him as well; it made things… exciting. "You know what, Dox? I am glad you are selfish when it comes to being with me. It means you aren't perfect and have flaws. It makes you more _human_."

"This, coming from someone with mixed blood." I heard the humor behind the words and grinned.

"I can't wait to have you meet my mother."

"She married an elven mage, so I should not worry, right?" His tone was light but like any beau about to meet a parent for the first time, I knew he would be nervous. Of course that would end one minute into the introductions since my mother was so easy to get along with. I just wish I had inherited her singing voice instead of her temper, though I was proud of myself for keeping it under control for so long.

"I can't wait for you to meet her. She's great." I stroked his cheek, marveling that he never had any facial hair and idly wondered why that was.

"I am certain if she is anything like you, she will be." His warmth radiated and I basked in it, closing my eyes in pleasure when his hands began to roam, stroking gently wherever they touched.

"That's sweet." It was all I could say before I let him take my lips. It was not long before I was on top of him, kissing him, letting him touch me where he wanted. I felt such pleasure at his touch, even on the tip of my nose, and his body was a mixture of hard lines and soft places as I explored in the darkness as we continued to kiss passionately.

He rolled us over until he was on top of me, kissing wherever his lips could touch. At some point, he had lost his small clothes, so there was nothing but skin touching skin. When I felt him press his hardness against me, and then a brief flash of pain, I gasped. It was a pleasant surprise to know that I still had my innocence and that Dox would truly be my first. And hopefully the only, from this point on. I would be his and only his and he would be mine and only mine.

"Did… did I hurt you?" He paused after hearing my gasp.

"Yes, I mean no." I showered his face with tiny kisses then stated, "You're truly my first, Dox." I hoped he understood what I meant. "The pain means pleasure."

"You mean, to derive pleasure, women have to endure pain?" There was true confusion in his tone and I groaned at the naivety and innocence of the man lying on top of me.

"No. Women have—oh Maker give me strength, I don't know how to explain this stuff!" I resolved it by wrapping my legs around his hips and pushing myself upward, taking him fully. That was one way to do it.

And it worked.

* * *

><p>After we had spent ourselves, I knew morning was approaching by the sounds of the birds around us and the fact that the light of dawn was beginning to brighten the tent. It was pleasant to wake with our limbs tangled together and I kissed Dox in greeting as his eyes opened and the brown-gold orbs stared at me with such love and admiration it nearly took my breath away.<p>

"Morning." I smiled at him as I spoke.

"Morning, love." His words sent a shiver down my spine and I knew I would never grow tired of hearing him say such.

"I should sneak back to my tent now." I sighed sadly as I began to unwind myself from his grasp. But I found it difficult when he would just pull me tighter after each movement.

"No! Stay." He nuzzled my neckline. "I do not want ever let you go."

"That's sweet, but I won't hurt Harris by having him see me like this." I frowned at the idea. It was too recent when the jilted man had confessed his attraction and feelings to me. I was not some heartless crow.

"I understand." He groaned as he leaned on an elbow to watch me dress. I was self-conscious, so hurried, but flattered that he would be attracted enough to want to look at me.

"I love you." I got on my hands and knees so that I was on his level and kissed him deeply when I finished.

"I love you." He mirrored me, smiling warmly as he stroked my cheek. His ebony hair was wild, unruly and I bit back a snicker at the sight, suddenly worried about my own red mess.  
>"Cecilia?" He grasped my hand tightly before I could flee from the tent. "My visions ended after this."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"This night together was the last vision my mother had shown me before transforming me into the statue and sending me on my way to the palace. I will have no knowledge of what happens to us after we step outside of this tent." His eyes searched mine and I wondered what he wanted me to say to that.

"Does that mean… you die? No vision, no life?" I gulped at the thought, my heart pounding against my ribcage angrily.

"No, it just means that I cannot protect you like before. I cannot possibly know if either of us will be injured. Or die." His frown grew into something fierce. "Please do not let yourself come to any harm. I could not bear it."

"Then I can say the same for you." With that, I kissed him and dashed out into the crisp morning air, hoping to make it back to my own shared tent before anyone noticed that I was not there. I glanced over at the firepit and saw Kayla and Harris talking, but fortunately, their backs were to me so I was able to get into the tent without any problems. Merry was just waking and mumbled a greeting.

After I had helped the little girl dress and pack up, we broke the camp and began the last leg of our trip to Denerim. And as we walked along, it was extremely difficult not to touch Dox. I wanted to hold his hand, stroke his cheek or just touch him affectionately, but we had to downplay our attention for the feelings of the rest of our friends. It was difficult to do.

At one point I caught Dox staring at me and I smiled at him, my face pluming with heat when I saw the desire deep within his eyes. I reflected it back with a silent promise. I could not wait to feel his arms around me again, to have him kiss me and tell me how much he cared. _Oh how it would be worth the wait._

Before we reached Denerim's outskirts, we ran into a band of four poorly dressed men. They seemed to pass us, until the leader got a good look at us and ordered us all to halt.

"Greetings travelers." The man stated grimly as they fanned out to talk to us. I could see the tension in Harris and Dox as they stepped in front of the rest of us protectively. "Youngsters? You are headin' in the wrong direction. Denerim is done for."

"No!" I exclaimed in horror. _We had to make it to the palace, but how?_

"'Fraid so, lass." The leader looked at me, but his eyes lingered on my body a little too long for my comfort. It did not pass Dox's notice and he stepped in front of me, protectively blocking our eye contact and pathing.

"Surely we can get in somehow." I said it mostly to myself, but the men heard me.

"There is the east side. It is mostly unblocked, but scores of citizens are attempting to leave, so it will be a bit difficult to get inside." The leader shook his head and said, "I wouldn't go in. Unless you want to become a slave of the mind." His shudder was not pretend. "So, how about you come with us and we'll protect you. The young men can go on if they must."

"We stay together." Harris' tone banked no argument and he stared at each man warily, with a hand lingering over the sword at his waist.

"Now, now, no need to get testy." The leader spoke with a grin and I noticed he was missing a couple of teeth. "You see, we've been in the Palace prison for too long. They let us go for fear of having us out of control, so rather than kill us, they set us free. " He held up a wicked looking polearm and nudged his head to his companions. Two others pulled out swords and the third nocked an arrow, aiming it at Harris.

"We just need to pass." I attempted to smooth things over, fighting the rising panic that threatened to overtake me. "No need to get testy." I threw his words back at him, hoping they would just leave and let us continue.

"Now, here's how I see it." The leader leered at me as he spoke. "You and the other older girl there," He jabbed a finger in Kayla's direction. "Come with us. The rest of ya can go wherever you want." Before anyone could do anything further, the man stepped quickly to us, pushing Harris off balance and snatching Merry in his arms before anyone could do anything. He was so fast!

"Hey, HEY!" Harris was helped back to his feet by Dox and Kayla. "Let her go! NOW!" Harris bellowed loudly at the men. His face was contorted with rage, a dark purplish color. I had never seen him so angry.

"You know what we said to do. Now, move on and once you are out of our vision, I will let the little girl go." The brutish man snarled as he wrapped a thick arm around Merry's neck. She was terrified, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and my heart went out to her. "I won't hurt her unless ya make me. I ain't gonna hurt a child. But do as I say. Now. You girls, move. MOVE!"

"All right! All right! Just don't hurt her!" I tried to keep my wavering voice soothing to prevent anyone from doing something stupid. I grasped Kayla and pushed her slightly in front of me, hopefully hiding the sword at my waist. Dox put a hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off, not daring to look at him. Kayla protested my handling of her, but I was not going to give her any chance to risk Merry's life. Not when I was already concocting a plan to get Merry free. I knew in the back of my mind I had told Dox I would not do anything to get myself harmed or killed, but when it came to little Merry's life, that was an invalid promise and I knew he would understand.

"Go on then." As Kayla and I stood near the men, the leader watched with narrowed eyes to make sure Harris and Dox were going to move as ordered. They did, but grudgingly so. I knew they would feel as if they were giving up, but at this point, they had no choice. We stared at them until they were a speck in the horizon and with their absence, my heart began to sink. Fear would be my enemy now, so I struggled to keep it under control as I moved my hand down, still hiding somewhat behind Kayla as I did, to grasp my sword hilt.

"Let the little girl go." I snapped at the leader, focusing my attention on him. He would be the one to beat in this. "You promised you would. They are gone."

"This is true." He shrugged and pushed Merry away from him. Pointing in the direction the boys had gone, the man made a shooing motion with his other hand. "Well, go on."  
>Merry was uncertain of what to do, terrified from the whole situation, so she remained locked in one place.<p>

"Go on down the road, Merry. Find your brother and Dox." I told her, trying to keep my tone firm but kind. When she nodded, I sighed in relief and watched her begin to run in the direction suggested. Once she was out of sight, I pondered my next course of action. The archer had put his bow on his back, so he was no longer a threat in that manner, so it only left the other three which meant two swords and a polearm. I had no idea how to defeat all four, even with the archer disarmed at the moment, but I was not going to give up.

"Now, ladies, let's move off the road." He grinned, whistling through the missing teeth as he spoke and turned his back to lead us into the brush. But I did not let him take us too far. I pulled out my sword and leaped at the nearest man, holding it to his throat before anyone could do anything reactive to prevent me from doing so.

"I think it's time we parted ways." I snarled angrily, unhappy that they had slowed me down from getting to my mother and friends at the palace and had put us in a dangerous position.

"Oh I like this one." The leader laughed as he watched me carefully. The man I held froze, afraid I would slice his throat as threatened by the sharp blade I held there. "She'll be mine. You all can share the other one."

"I think you're going to let us go now." I ignored the fearful whimpering from Kayla as I spoke up. Slowly, I began to back up, not allowing anyone to get close to the fellow I held to help him. "Go Kayla. Go now." At my hurried tone, the girl began to retreat, finally turning and running in what I hoped was the correct direction of the road.

"Now what, girlie?" The leader grinned and his relaxed stance made me nervous. "You can't outrun us. You'll have to let him go to escape, no?" He motioned for the man with the bow to nock an arrow. He did and aimed it at Kayla's retreating back. "Shall I have him release an arrow now? Or would you like to let your prisoner free?"

I spared a glance over my shoulder and frowned. Kayla was not far enough yet. I pushed the blade against the man's throat, drawing a little blood and snarled, "I will release him once she's gone. If you want to hit me with the arrow after that, then that's fine. I will gladly give up my life for my friends."

"Oh really now." The leader shook his head in disbelief. "You see, that's how I differ from you." As he said the words, he pulled out a long dagger and thrust it into the man I held captive's ribs. I had to release him, else slice him as he grunted in pain and doubled over. In mere seconds, the leader had my sword and had slammed me against my head with a fist, sending me to the grassy ground. He pulled his dagger from his comrade's side and tossed it behind him. "Bandage him up." He snapped at one of the other men, while steadily approaching me with a predatorily glare.

"My father is the Warden-Commander Surana." I attempted to sound commanding but even in my own ears, it was weak and puny.

"And my mother is the Queen of Orlais." He leaped on me, pressing his body against mine as he clasped my wrists tightly in one of his large, meaty hands. "And before you get all smart on me, I know Orlais is ruled by the old Empress." I had to admit I was impressed by his canniness. I doubted that he was a mere common thief thrown into prison for petty robberies. I flinched when he brought his free hand down, but he used it to stroke the side of my face. "So pretty. Why don't you behave and we can all get along?"

"Why don't you go kiss a nug's arse?" I shot back defiantly. I knew it would bring pain, but I really didn't care. The man was annoying me. Plus he was heavy.

"Hah, you have some mouth." He squeezed my cheeks tight, painfully so, and pressed his lips down on my forced puckered ones. "So pretty. So young. So mine." As his free hand released my cheeks, I used the opportunity to spit on him. I had always wanted to do that, and honestly, it felt good to do so.

"Ha ha!" One of the men laughed and then went stone-faced at the leader's glare.

"Now, let's see just how much of a mouth you'll have once I'm fin—"  
>He never had a chance to finish because it was at that point when a dragon dropped down upon him...<br>_A white dragon._

**To be Continued**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**{Chapter Sixteen}**

I stared up in awe as the dragon pulled the man into his huge talons and flew up so high that I could not see them any longer. When the dragon returned without the leader, the men screamed in terror, scattering and running for their lives. I whimpered in terror as it came for me, charging me aggressively. Each step it took shook the ground and as it lifted a claw to swipe down and end me, it hesitated. When its head shot up, I wondered why it delayed in killing me. And when it flew off, I nearly fainted with relief. I wasted no time in scrambling to my feet and running in the direction I hoped was the road to find the others.

I continued to run for a few moments until I saw three dots ahead and sighed in relief when they became Harris, Merry and Kayla.  
>"Are you all right?" Harris pulled me into his arms and held me while I shook, trying to recover and calm myself.<p>

"Yeah, saved by a white dragon." _How many white dragons were in this land? _"Well, it would have killed me except something distracted it and it flew away." I pulled back once I had stopped trembling and looked around. "Where's Dox?"

"I haven't seen him since we had to leave you. He ran in the direction of the city, so perhaps he's going to get assistance." Harris shook his head ruefully. "I wish I had thought of that."

"Then he will be there already." I turned in the direction of the city, or the way I thought it should be. "Maybe we will meet him half way."

"Maybe." Harris did not sound very happy and I wondered if he knew how close Dox and I had become. Wordlessly, we began to walk to the city. Harris continued to scan the sky for dragons and Merry grasped my hand tightly, holding on as if afraid I would fly away if she let go. We did not get far before we saw a lone figure walking toward us and for a brief moment I feared an ambush. The men from earlier had shaken my confidence and trust, so I almost suggested we travel off the road until I recognized the long black hair and pale skin.

"Dox!" I cried out, happy to be reunited with him. I slung myself into his arms, not caring about what anyone thought of the action. I was grateful to be in his embrace and he held me close for a time, pressing his lips against the side of my head a few times affectionately.

"I am glad you are all right." His tone was soft. "I was so worried those… men would hurt you."

"I'm all right." I glanced down at Merry and was overwhelmed at the protective feeling I felt for the little girl. It was as if she were my own sister. I glanced up at Kayla and saw unspoken gratitude radiating from her eyes. I nodded and then turned to Harris who looked away, obviously in pain from our display. "Let's go to the Palace." Once more we set out on our way.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the east gate and it was in shambles. The criminals had lied to us. We managed to climb over a busted part of the wall, avoiding any of the areas that were on fire and made our way into the empty city. It did not take us long to see a massive amount of people shuffling in randomness and I knew immediately they were the minions of whatever controlled their minds. I saw men, women and children of all ages. It was frightening to think I could know any of them and that they'd be after me to make them one. We hurried the opposite direction and made it to the palace safely.<p>

However, there was a problem: _how to get inside?_ The gates were down and the huge metal bolts keeping it in place made it an impregnable fortress. I had no idea how to get in since the whole point of having the gates down was to keep outsiders… out. I craned my neck up, staring at the small holes that archers would use and realized that there were guards peering down at us. I waved my arms to attract attention.

"Hey!" I cried out. "Let us in! We're under no spell. Our minds are our own!" When they heard my words, one of the faces disappeared and it wasn't too much longer after that we heard the motors grinding to lift the heavy main gate where we stood. It opened just enough for us to duck under. Once inside though, the guards queried us about our names and various questions such as who the king of Ferelden was to make certain we were who we said and not 'contaminated' as they called it.

"Cecilia!" _I knew that voice!_

"Mother!" I wasted no time in rushing to her arms, colliding gently as we embraced.

"Oh Maker, I've been so worried for you. So very worried." My mother mumbled as she continued to hold me. But then she pushed me back slightly to stare into my face, "Why aren't you on a ship, safely sailing north somewhere far from this danger?" I was about to reply, but heard Kayla's mother cry out her daughter's name and knew that was a good answer as any.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you or father or anyone I care for here at the palace becoming one of the mind-controlled masses, mother." I glanced over at my shoulder and motioned my friends over to us. First I introduced Harris and Merry. I explained that their father had died a short while back to clear up any confusion on why his offspring were with me instead of him.

"The children of Garrett Hawke!" Mother exclaimed in awe. Of course mother was instantly taken with Merry. The little girl had that affect on people, especially mothers of all ages and races.

"And this is Dox." I wondered if it would be improper to mention his mother or if he kept it a secret for his safety since he was an apostate. I opted to say anyway since my mother would understand since she knew her, "His mother was Morrigan."

"Morrigan!" My mother's eyes grew wide in shock. "Morrigan? As in the woman I fought alongside of to end the Blight, that same Morrigan?" When Dox nodded, she shook her head in amazement. "I had no idea she would have had a child like… ah, hmmm. Can you all come with me?" She grabbed my hand and tugged, forcing us to follow her inside the main chambers of the Palace. The guards were very few and that made me nervous as I knew it meant that either many had died in defense of the city or were succumbed to the horde in the city beyond.

Inside of the throne room, I saw the king conferring with Councilor Teagan, their expressions grim. I knew that no matter what they try, nothing would work. How could you possibly experiment on anything if the touch is practically deadly? That meant they'd need to use force but again, how could you when they were normal citizens of the city, ones you did not want dead. Friends. Loved ones.

"Oh Alistair…" My mother held up a hand for us to wait and she dashed to the king's side to whisper in his ear. His eyes grew wide and he nodded, following her to our small little group. Kayla remained with her mother, which was fine by me.

"This is King Alistair, children." My mother introduced each in turn.

"The Champion of Kirkwall's son and daughter?" King Alistair stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I met him a few times. A real stand-up fellow. I'm sorry to hear he is no longer walking among us."

When mother introduced Dox as Morrigan's son, the king shook his head. I wasn't certain if it was a good shaking of the head or bad shaking of the head. I looped my fingers through Dox's to show my support for him. The handsome mage tossed me a quick half-smile and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" Dox addressed the King with a slight bow. He gave Dox his full attention, listening intently when the younger man spoke. "I have a message for you from my mother if you would allow me to repeat it to you?" When the king nodded, Dox recited what his mother had made him memorize:

"_Alistair, I must admit that I am surprised that you are still ruling Ferelden. It is shocking that you would last this long without someone becoming annoyed and poisoning you."_ At this, King Alistair let out a laugh then motioned for Dox to continue. _"That which I promised you would never see, you have now seen. That which I value above all in this world, I now give to your care. See that no harm comes to the White Dragon." _

When Dox finished his odd, cryptic message, the entire room had grown deathly silence. The king looked as if he were about to faint and I could not help but feel alarmed by this. _What had been said to cause such a reaction?_ The words meant nothing. Well, nothing to me anyway.

"Leliana? C-Can I speak to you a moment?" The king's voice shook as he led my mother away where they conferred a few moments. After a few moments of strong conversation, with my mother at times raising her voice, they returned. I looked at Dox uneasily, and he returned the sentiment. It made me feel better that he had no more knowledge of what the message meant that I did. _And what was that bit about the 'White Dragon'?_

"Go ahead." My mother shoved Alistair forward since he was hanging back as if he were afraid of us. The king took a deep breath and approached, never once taking his eyes off of Dox.

"So…" King Alistair was a man of many words at that moment.

"Come on, Alistair." My mother prodded.

"So…" He repeated himself.

"You said that already!" I had never seen my mother so impatient. It was not like her!

"Yeah, so D-Dox." His brown eyes locked on Dox's matching orbs and he blurted, "Do you know who your father is?"

"No, your majesty." Dox's hand tightened around mine as if expecting to hear some bad news.

"Well, funny thing is. I do." He shook his blondish, shoulder-length hair.

"You do, m'lord?" I saw Dox lean forward, eager to hear and I realized I was doing the same.

"Yes, and you can stop with all the honorifics. I mean after all we're… well, we're family." His eyes burned with emotion as he spoke. Dox's mouth dropped open as if hit with a revelation, but I was still uncertain of it all.

"You… are my…?"

"Yes, that's right." Alistair stated calmly, finally overcoming his nervousness. "I am your father."

* * *

><p>I reeled with the information that Dox was King Alistair's son. It seemed so… <em>incredible<em>. All this time and no one knew. His mother had never told him. And she had made the King swear he would never seek Dox out. I felt bad for them both.

"Yeeeeah, so, the only way to end a blight is to cut off the Archdemon's head." The king was explaining to Leliana and Dox, and both had requested that I remain to listen as we all adjourned to the small parlor not far from the throne room. Refreshments had been brought in and Dox and I ate ravenously, having had nothing in our bellies for a lengthy amount of time as we had pushed to get to Denerim. "And in doing so, the essence is transferred to either an empty vessel – Darkspawn, where it becomes another Archdemon, or to a full vessel – a Gray Warden, who then… dies."

"I never knew this." My mother was aghast at the information. "If I had known I would not have risked Zanthis to kill the thing. Or you." She quickly amended.

"Well, it had to be done. And now you know why it's such a secret." King Alistair shrugged. "Anyway, Morrigan had a ritual that she could perform that would create a child to be both an empty vessel and a full one, so instead of killing the child, it would absorb the soul and survive. Trust me when I say this, I did NOT want to … be the one to father this child. I detested Morrigan. But when it came down to either me or Zanthis doing just that, I thought about you Leliana and I did not want to hurt you or your relationship with him. You both had risked so much already. It was something I knew I had to do."

"Thank you, Alistair." My mother's eyes filled and she wrapped her arm loosely around his shoulder in a quick squeeze. "I would have understood had Zanthis chose to do it, though it would have hurt." I glanced over at Dox, who sat beside me. They had turned the two couches so both sets were facing each other and I was sitting directly across from my mother. Dox did not look at me. He did not look at anyone. It was as if he were in a trance and I figured the incredible news of finding out his father was the king of Ferelden would send anyone's head into a spin.

"I am glad it wasn't father." I mumbled. My face blushed with heat when everyone looked at me. Dox leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"That would have made us half siblings." His tone was humorless and I knew why. After what we had done in his tent… to then find out we were related would have been devastating.

"Well, I have to say this is quite a relief." The king leaned back and sighed loudly. "Now I won't have to find a consort before it is too late. I have an heir right here."

"What?" Dox sat up, back rigid as he stared at his father.

"You'll be my heir to the throne." He repeated. "That means we need to prepare you. You'll have so much training to endure—I mean, to go through."

"I do not want to be heir to any throne!" Dox exclaimed, his face flushing with pink.

"Sometimes we do things we do not want." King Alistair stated sadly. "I didn't want to be king either."

"Um, Uncle Alistair?" I grimaced as I spoke the words. "Your son… is a mage. An apostate."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." The king stated without his normal humor-flavored tone. "I wonder what the complications would be to still put him on the throne." He looked to my mother. "Leliana?"

"Hmmm." She tapped her chin, thinking for a few moments. "I do not suppose it would be something we can hide, no?" When the King shook his head, she sighed. "Then I suppose we could put it up for a Landsmeet vote. We will need a King, so he just might be the best choice since he's your blood, mage or no mage."

"Why the push to replace yourself, m'lord?" Dox was obviously having trouble associating the King as his father. "Why not seek out a wife and wait to have a true heir?"

"Because, of this." He pulled back his over-jerkin and showed us the map of blackness crawling across his skin. His taint was progressing just as my father's had. He had little time left. I felt doleful because I knew I would never ask Dox to help him because I knew Dox would never willingly transfer it to another, damning them in return. Even to save his father's life. Even to keep himself from being the next king.

"Oh, Alistair." My mother's tone was filled with sadness. And that's when it hit me that she did not know about father. However, I wisely kept my mouth shut about that. It could wait.

"Hey, it's part of the job, right?" The king's humor had returned. "Kill Darkspawn, save the world, die young. All part of the charm of being a Gray Warden."

"So I was created through some magical ritual?" Dox was trying to wrap his mind around his history. I was grateful it wasn't me, but still, I felt for him since I loved him. It took all of my effort not to pull him into my arms and cling to him, to try and make things better.

"Yes. That is correct." The king nodded as he grimaced, staring at the door. Councilor Teagan was frantically attempting to get his attention. "Ah, I can see I am needed. I must tend to this whole minion hordes of doom thing at our doorstep, and then I'd like to get to know you better, Dox." He stood and reached out, putting a hand on his son's shoulder somewhat awkwardly. "I am glad to have met you." He looked to my mother. "Would you get him settled and make sure he has whatever he needs to be comfortable here?" She nodded, reaching across to pat both of our legs, as the King left with the Councilor.

"Mother," I caught her arm as she stood. "Have you heard from father?" I had hopes that some sort of communication had come in from the city so that I did not have to tell her about what had happened.

"No. But do not fret." She smiled, though it was forced. "I am certain he is fine. He has gone through much more difficult things than this." I tugged her back down. She would want to be sitting for my words.

"Mother, I found father in an abandoned mine shaft…" I went on to explain about the cave-in that had apparently killed a couple of other ailing Gray Wardens that had gone to die with my father as well as the leg removal. During this time, mother cried and I joined her, unable to continue until I collected my thoughts and recovered somewhat. Dox kept his hand locked around mine, which helped lend me support though I knew he was struggling with his own revelations of the day.

"My poor love." My mother shook her head, wiping the last of her tears as I finished. "You did the right thing. And you," She looked at Dox as she spoke. "You saved one of the most important things in the world to me. I owe you more than I could ever repay." I was grateful she did not ask about how he did it; she just knew that he had removed the taint from her husband and that was really all she needed to know for the moment. "Now, come and I will find a room that is free or at least has a place for you to rest your head. We are a little crowded because of having to lower the gates, but it will not always be like this and you will have your own room, I promise."

"Mother," I wasn't certain if now was the best time to approach the subject, since she had much on her mind with father's situation, but I couldn't help myself. "Dox will stay in my room with me. That is, if my room is still available."

"It is." By her expression, I knew she would give me trouble with my bold declaration. "But it would not be appropriate for him to remain in your room, no matter how strong your friendship is. We still have to keep up appearances and such." She tsked and I had to make her understand the depth of our relationship.

"Mother," I kept my tone firm. "He is sleeping in my room. With _me_." She stared at me hard as she attempted to discern my words. When her eyes widened, I knew she understood.

"Well, then," Her face colored and I think it was the first time I had ever seen my mother blush. "I guess that is settled. I will go make certain the bedding is ready. I will return shortly." It was almost comical how flustered my mother became as she rushed out of the door. Nothing in her training as a Bard or Chantry sister or pseudo-Seeker had prepared her for this.

"She's going to lecture me later, until she's blue." I giggled softly as I watched my mother exit the room, closing the door behind her. "Though she should understand because she was in love at my age too. Well, maybe a little older, but not much..." I climbed into Dox's lap, grateful to finally be alone. He was unresponsive, though he wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from falling. "Dox?"

"Hmmm?" It took a few tries to get his attention.

"Where are you, my love?" I smiled warmly, pressing my lips against his cheek as I did.

"Ah, sorry." He shook his head. "It is difficult for me to understand that my father is who he is. I had always wondered what kind of a man he was. All that lost time that was spent running from forest to town to forest, when I could have been getting to know him instead." His tone had turned sullen and I felt pity for him.

"Well, you have some time now." I did not want to remind him about the taint, so I avoided it. For now.

"Yes, but –" Dox did not finish his sentence, but instead shot his head up. I began to grow worried when his nostrils flared and his eyes widened. "She… she has found me." He pushed me off of his lap, without warning, and I soon found myself on the floor, landing hard upon my rump.

"Hey!" But Dox was no longer with me. It was as if he were replaced with a stranger.

"I… I have to go. She has found me." He began to run to the door, and although I called after him, he ignored me, leaving me alone in the room.

"What in the Maker's name?" I furrowed my brow, confused and upset. _Why had he just left me? Who had found him? _

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**{Chapter Seventeen}**

I needed answers so I ran after him, but could find no trace of the man I loved. I finally ended up in the throne room and noticed there was an older woman who had just entered into the building. She wore black and red robes, sweeping down the main aisle toward the throne imperiously. She looked a little familiar and I wondered where I had seen her before.

"Morrigan! What a pleasant surprise." King Alistair's tone did not indicate that it was pleasant at all. As soon as I heard her name, I gasped softly. Morrigan? _Dox's mother?_ But he said she was dead!

"Ah, the mighty King of Ferelden." She greeted him back, stopping at the steps that led up to the platform where the throne resided. The King stood in the center, along with his Chancellor and a couple of other older men, nobles from the look of their heraldry. Alistair stepped forward, eyeing the woman with disdain but also curiosity.

"So, tell me," He crossed his arms, looking nothing less than like the King he was. "Why did you send me my son, after saying I would never see him? And then you come here now? Is the powerful Morrigan afraid of the danger that has engulfed all of Thedas? Have you come to offer your aid once again?" His tone softened and I knew he must either really dislike her or it was all just teasing between old friends.

"What is happening?" My fiery-headed mother must have come looking for me, for she joined me near the stage, staring at the diatribe curiously.

"Morrigan just arrived." I informed her in whispers. "But I'm confused. Dox said she was dead." It was at that moment when Dox's mother turned her head and stared directly at me. I attempted to not flinch under her steady gaze but it was difficult for she was a very commanding woman.

"Well, obviously he was wrong." Mother told me and then lifted her voice. "Morrigan, good to see you again."

"Leliana." Morrigan greeted back. "Still playing the same songs and the same games then?"

"Of course." Mother didn't blink when Morrigan walked to stand with us.

"So, tell me, who is this lovely child that bears such a striking resemblance to you?" The black-haired woman eyed me up and down, which made me feel like a child indeed.

"This is Cecilia, my daughter." My mother kept her tone even and pleasant, which surprised me. I would have been flustered facing such an imposing woman.

"The get of the Warden-Commander. Interesting." She placed her hands on her hips and focused on me. I would have shrank back but attempted to stand firm and not embarrass my mother. "So, young one, I suppose you are… friends with my son then?" When I nodded she nodded as well. "Then he will have you as a puppet or a pet. Which is it?"

"Morrigan, really." My mother kept her tone playful, but I heard the annoyance and protectiveness behind it.

"It is truth that I speak. Or are you willing to be blind as well as your offspring?" Morrigan sniffed and then closed her eyes for a moment. "He has left or hidden himself well. Clever boy." She opened her eyes and focused back on me. "So, tell me, Cecilia. Do you know the danger you put yourself in each time you are near my son?"

"Come now, Morrigan," King Alistair stepped down the stairs to join us. "Dox is a very well behaved young man." I heard him mumble almost inaudibly, "Takes after his father, obviously."

"Come now, Alistair," She mocked him and I was beginning to see the reason no love was lost between the two. "Dox is not a normal young man. You know very well what he is. But what you might not realize is that he is behind that which we find when we look out the window and see people walking not on their own accord. He is controlling them and he does not even realize it." She paused, letting her words sink in. As one would expect, we all either gasped or made noises of disbelief.

"That is preposterous!" The King sputtered, making 'negative' motions with his hands wildly. "No! There is no way Dox is doing that. He would not do something so horrible and then walk in here as if nothing were amiss. He didn't even know I was his father. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I only told him what he needed to know and no more." Morrigan turned her gaze upon me. "And I do not suppose he told you that he was no normal young man. Hmmm? What else has he kept from you then? Did he tell you he was a simple mage?" She shook her crested black mane in disbelief. "He is so much more than just a mage. He holds so much power and does not even know how to control a quarter of it. I have attempted to train him, but he spurns me more and more the more powerful he becomes."

"Wait, wait." Leliana interjected abruptly. "Are you saying he is a danger?" I heard the protectiveness creep back into her tone and groaned in my mind.

"He is more than a danger. He could bring the entire world to its knees. I had hopes of harnessing the power to help protect us all, but once he grew into his own man, he has gone his own way and desired to follow his own path. This path, unfortunately, will bring the end of all life on Thedas. I had imprisoned him within a statue, but somehow he was freed. So now… the danger is quite real."

"So… what can we do to help prevent that?" I could tell by the kind tone that King Alistair wanted to help Dox and not harm him. I was suddenly extremely grateful he was his father.

"I must find him." Morrigan shifted to me, locking eyes. "And this young lady is the key to that." She leaned in, her tone dire. "You must help me find him. Without my help, his power will be unleashed without him even knowing and the world will crumble. I know you do not want this. Help me find him and do the right thing."

"We will help find him, but we will not simply give him over to you, Morrigan." King Alistair was in a bind, attempting to handle it the way he thought best. However, I was unwilling to help his mother find him. I would trust Dox over anyone and I did not trust his mother, despite the reasonable warnings she gave.

"That is a good start, but…" She turned her full stare upon me and lifted my chin with a strong hand so that I could not look away. "You are the one who can bring him to us, Cecilia." The black-haired woman studied me for a few moments as I attempted to not let my emotions show. I must have failed for she frowned. "You do not believe me. You do not think he is a threat. There is something you do not know and you must. Dox has the power to change into a white dragon. Perhaps you have seen him turn into such?"

"W-White dragon?" My shocked tone gave her the answer she sought and I silently cursed myself for it. I thought back to the times I had seen the dragon – during the slave fight when nobody was hurt, which was in line with Dox's desire to not harm anyone. When I fell, I had caught a flash of white and had somehow landed back in the room up top instead of on the ground. It had to have been Dox as the dragon. But he had nearly killed me when the freed prisoners had taken me captive!

"Yes, I can see he has kept that from you as well. I do wonder what else he has kept from you, probably under the guise of it being for your own good. Well, I will tell you now, it will not be for your own good for him to even be near you. But you must find him so that we can deal with his power and not let it corrupt and destroy." She held my head up high. "Call him."

"W-what?" It was difficult speaking since she had her iron grip around my jaw.

"Call out his name. Call for him and he will come to you." She stared hard at me, her golden eyes burning. "Call him now."

"N-no." I attempted to shake my head, but her grip on my chin kept me from moving.

"Call him or have the world suffer. Do not bring that upon your head!"

"No!" I hated that I was trembling.

"Morrigan, that is enough!" My mother yanked on the woman's arm, pushing it down and freeing me. I rubbed where she had gripped me and sighed in relief.

"Very well." The woman gave me one last hard stare. "I will return in a day's time. Have him here and I will attempt to subdue his powers before they grow out of control. This is the only way to free all of the people and make this world alive again with the songs of so many that are trapped and crying to be freed of their mental cages." She turned, her robes swishing as she did. I watched until she had been gone for a while before nearly collapsing in relief.

"That was… intense." King Alistair grinned without mirth as he shook his head, still staring at the door where Morrigan had made her exit.

"Of course we should send Dox away immediately." My mother spoke in such a manner that assumed she would meet no resistance.

"What?" The King stared at her in shock. "But what about his control over the people?"

"Come now, Alistair." My mother shook her head. "Do you really think Dox is behind this? I know one who could tell us if so." She looked at me and suddenly both sets of eyes were upon me. "Cecilia? Your thoughts?"

"Um," I was flattered that they would ask me. It made me feel important. But also, I had doubts that had snuck into my mind after being told that Dox had been the white dragon. He frightened me – well, that aspect of him did. All I wanted to do now was find him and talk to him. I wanted to confront him and make him tell me the truth. "I will offer myself to the mindless horde before I give Dox to that woman." I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh and I winced at my tone.

"Very well then." King Alistair nodded. "Find him, Cecilia, and let's send you both somewhere safe. Somewhere away from here, and somewhere away from her. We should waste no more time. I will have packs prepared and a cart set with provisions." He turned to my mother. "Where do we send them?"

"No carts, just packs so they can move swiftly." My mother thought a moment and said, "The Korcari Wilds will probably be the best place."

"K-Korcari Wilds? Are you mad?" The King shook his head at her suggestion. "Oh wait, she has not returned there since the Blight. We've had people watching and none have ever reported seeing someone with her description south. That is a good place. Let's do that." He turned to me and touched my shoulder gently. "Find Dox, leave as soon as possible." He frowned, tilting his face out of line as he did. "I wanted to spend time to get to know him."

"You will soon enough. This will be over before long and you can spend as much time as you want." My mother was chipper but I heard the heaviness to her tone. She would not forget about the taint, yet had tact enough to not mention it.

"I don't know where he is, but I'm going to search now." I told them both. "Once I find him, I will send word to meet you in my room, mother. Then we can prepare and go." I looked at each for approval and they both nodded. I started walking to my room. It was the only place I could go to think and focus. It was a good place to start my search, though Dox would not know where it is, I had hope he could find it. He would find me. I knew he would. _He had to!_

* * *

><p>I had just flopped down upon my bed, when I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Sleep called me, so I succumbed, hoping that a quick nap wouldn't harm anything. I was more exhausted than I thought and I slept deeply. However, as I slept, something troubled me and I felt as if I needed to wake. My subconscious mind started tugging at me, reminding me that I needed to do something important so I soon opened my eyes and yawned in an attempt to push the exhaustion away. When I felt a light touch on my cheek, I shrieked from the surprise, but then quieted when the hand gently covered my mouth. I glanced to my side and relaxed when I saw it was Dox.<p>

"I am sorry to have startled you." His expression was unreadable as he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"I'm glad you are here." I told him, uncertain of how much to say and how soon. I didn't want to spook him away. "We need to leave and quickly." I sat up, crossing my legs upon my bed and faced him as I continued. "Your mother is here and she is demanding that we bring you to her soon. Of course King Alist-your father and my mother won't do that and I refuse to help them do that, so they are sending us away as soon as we pack."

"She's not my mother." His tone was grim, pained. "She's my grandmother."

"What?" I blinked in confusion. "She's not Morrigan? Can you explain?" One more thing he had kept from me. _How many more were there?_

"She's my grandmother, a powerful being named Flemeth." He paused and I gaped at him, cutting him off.

"Flemeth? THE Flemeth? Impossible. She's dead. My father told me he killed her back before the Blight ended. She turned into a big dragon and he ended her life along with the aid of my mother and a few others." I did not mention that some bards had sung of her return in the Free Marches for it was too difficult to believe such a tale.

"It is not easy to kill something as powerful as Flemeth, Cecilia." His tone banked no argument. "And if she finds me, she will use whatever is inside of me, whatever power I hold and destroy the face of Thedas for her own pride and power. She will reshape it into what she wants it to be. She would be the most powerful being ever that existed, almost as powerful as the Maker himself."

"Well, when you put it like that… " I tried to display humor in my tone but it fell flat. Finally I couldn't restrain myself any longer and blurted, "Dox, please be honest with me? Are you the white dragon that we saw on our journey?" He bowed his head as if afraid to look me in the eye. I feared he'd change the subject on me but I was determined to get an answer one way or another.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shook my head in disappointment and felt a twinge of pain at his omission.

"Because it is the part of me I do not want to ever free. It is a part of me that I wish to never be. When I am the White Dragon, I am a monster. It is a fight to retain the human part of me; a struggle to retain who I am. When I am the White Dragon I become the White Dragon. I cannot properly explain it, but the longer I remain as the White Dragon, the more Dox gets lost. I cannot risk losing myself to it, because then I would lose you."

"Ahh," I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had no point of reference, no experience with what he had to deal with. I could not even fathom becoming something like that!

"And now you look upon me as a monster." He tiredly rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"No, that's not true." I reached out to touch him, but pulled back, afraid he would shun the contact. He stared at my hand as I removed it as if I had just vindicated his statement. I forced myself to return the hand and touch his arm; I was proud that I did not jerk back or flinch as I did.

"I am sorry I did not tell you, Cecilia. I attempted to keep myself from becoming the Dragon as long as possible, but there were times when I could not prevent it in order to aid us or save us—you." He placed his hand on top of mine and I sighed in relief. It felt as if we were making amends, which was more important to me than anything at that point.

"Thank you for protecting us." I told him, attempting to keep the conversation somewhat safe and painless. We were silent for a moment and it felt awkward. My mind could not let go of the fact that he could be hiding more from me. But I did not know how to freely ask for such information. Finally, I asked the only thing I could ask, "What else have you not told me?"

"Just that you are—" Dox began as he crawled over to where I sat on the bed and wrapped himself around me so that I was leaning against his chest. "-the most amazing, wonderful woman I have ever known and am honored to hold your affection and trust." I caressed his arms that surrounded me as he spoke. "I know not what the future will bring us, but I can only hope that we remain together no matter what does happen."

"Thank you." I told him as I felt him move my hair so that his lips could touch my neck lightly. "I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon." I grimaced at the memory of Morrigan-Flemeth demanding us to turn him over so she could save Thedas and that sparked a thought. "Dox? You're not controlling the minions flooding the world right now, correct? Because your—whatever she is- Flemeth told us that you are controlling them and just don't realize it."

"What?" I felt him sit up straighter. "That is a lie. She is the one controlling." He moved around so that he was staring at me, dropping his arms in the process. "If she… Cecilia, if I am given to her, she can use me to make that control unstoppable, undefeatable. She would ruin the world." His eyes held no guile. I believed him. I trusted him. "Did you know that the Evil One that goes by Flemeth is centuries old? Do you know how she retains her great age? She bears daughters and then absorbs their body, freeing their soul and effectively killing them in turn. This means that she can live forever as long as her daughters are fertile." He gave me a moment to absorb the information. I gasped at the implications. His mother had been her latest victim.

"That means that she might seek someone to mate with, to have another daughter to replace the body she currently wears." I mumbled it, thinking to myself, but Dox picked up on the words.

"That is correct." His tone was grim and his expression was twisted with trepidation. "However, that is not her plan. She plans to take my body. She will perform the ritual that would sunder my soul, killing me in turn and she would take possession of my body. I would no longer be myself."

"No!" I cried out a little louder than I meant to and softened my tone to state, "That is not going to happen! I won't let it happen!"

"Cecilia," He held my head gently between his hands, forcing my eyes to lock on his. "It cannot happen. The world would be doomed if it does. With my power, she could control everything upon the face of Thedas. And by breeding her new body to as many females as possible, she would spread herself so deeply within the faces of civilization that humanity would never recover. Do you understand why my mother hid me as the statue? Do you understand why I have attempted to flee to make certain I do not come within her grasp?" I nodded, unable to speak. All I could do is let the tears roll down my cheeks at the horrible, terrible thought of losing him and the horrible, terrible thought of how his body would be used after.

"H-How can we prevent you from being taken by her?" I finally found my voice.

"Mother taught me how to transform into the statue. It will shield me from the Evil One. I could hide myself under the ocean where I could never be found; it is the safest way to prevent this from happening. Mother told me she was going to do this, but she was unable to at the last moment. Instead, she said she could not bear to lose me and told me she would send me to the palace for my protection instead." His voice broke and I finally saw the grief that he had hidden for the death of his mother all this time. I pulled him into my arms and let him weep. Stroking his back, I just held him, letting the emotion bleed out, knowing it was what he needed.

"I won't let you turn into a statue and sit at the bottom of the sea either." I told him honestly. "I don't care if it means risking you coming into her grasp, Dox. I cannot lose you. I will not. There has to be a way to defeat her." But he shook his head, preparing to argue with me, but we were interrupted.

"Cecilia?" I heard my mother's voice at the door as she knocked gently. "May I come in?"

"One moment!" I rubbed at my tear-stained face and waited until Dox had done the same. Once we were semi-recovered, I went to the door and opened it.

"Ahh, there you are Dox." Her expression was neutral and I wondered if she could tell we had been crying. "Come, both of you, to the parlor. I have the packs ready."

But were we ready? _I suppose we really did not have a choice…_

**To be Continued**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**{Chapter Eighteen}**

_((Mature Warning))_

"We're ready as we will ever be, I suppose." I looked over at Dox, who was slowly climbing off of my bed, and turned back to my mother. "When it is over, will you send for us?"

"Of course." Mother grasped my hand and pulled me into the hall, heading to the parlor. Dox followed silently. "I would go with you, but I have decided to be with your father in Amaranthine." Her tone was full of guilt so I attempted to alleviate that.

"We will make faster time alone. Go to father. He really needs you right now… thanks to me." It was my turn to feel guilty. I suppose she heard it in my voice.

"You did what you had to do, Cecilia." She stopped me as we approached the parlor doors. "You saved his life. Sacrificing a leg is worth it to have him around." I wanted to cry again, but fought it, tired of being so weepy.

"I've reduced his quality of life, mother." I would have said more but we entered the parlor and it was not empty.

"And there you are." King Alistair's voice was full of nervous worry as he watched us enter. "I wanted to make certain you needed… I mean didn't need anything before you left."

"They'll be fine, Alistair." My mother's confidence was false as she helped me put my pack on. I hugged her tight as the King helped Dox with his. She would not let me go and our embrace lasted a few long moments. I had the fear that mother would cry, which would have made it even more difficult to leave, but she seemed fine as she released me. "Please be careful, little girl." She pressed her lips against my cheek. "Your father and I love you very much."

"I know mother," I smiled at her, attempting to put on a brave face despite the fear I felt. "I love you both too." We finished our farewells and were soon heading out the destroyed east gate. It was not difficult to avoid the minions for they were slow and unaware of us until it was too late and we were on the road going south.

Hand in hand, Dox and I walked a brisk pace, confident that we were doing what was best for all. Still, I could not help but wonder what would happen when Morrigan-Flemeth arrived and found we were gone. I worried for those in the palace, knowing she could easily destroy them. But hopefully she would let them go in favor of trying to find Dox. I glanced over at my black-haired beloved and wondered what our life would be like if she could not be stopped. Would we always be hiding, running, looking over our shoulder?

"I will never let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it." Dox caught my nervous glances and stopped us, tugging me to his arms. He enveloped me within them and I sighed, resting my head on his chest as I let him hold me. "I would gladly give my life for yours."

"Please don't say that." I moved my head so that I could look up at him as I spoke. "We'll be all right. We are together." I attempted a half-smile but gave up, not feeling very positive. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, which melted away the world for the moment.

We made good time, but it would have been better had we not decided to get off the road. Going through the forest was much more dangerous because of the wildlife, but it would offer us more protection from humans or anything else that might hinder us if we traveled on the road. When it grew dark, I figured we still had a good day and a half until we arrived at the place in the Korcari Wilds my mother had marked on the small map she had made for us. She said there was a hut there that should keep us comfortable until it was time to come home.

I set up a small firepit while Dox erected the tent and as soon as we both finished, we ate some of the food my mother had packed for us. I was overwhelmed at what she had done for us. The food was Orlaisian, so I knew she had taken the time to prepare it herself for she loved cooking and that was her favorite type of food to make. I shared the various ingredients and information about each food as we sat together by the fire, enjoying the taste, warmth, and companionship.

"It was very good." Dox commented as he finished his. He had eaten all of the food I had given him along with some of mine, which caused me to tease him after.

"You ate enough; I would hope that meant you enjoyed it!" I giggled at his pained expression and he held out an arm for me. I scooted next to him and we sat together, staring into the fire, listening to the night sounds with our backs against a large log we had rolled to the camp. It was difficult to forget the trouble we eluded, but it was almost easy to just pretend like we were exploring the wilds together, two people madly in love and willing to spend however long it took to find our place in the world.

"Cecilia?" Dox's voice was soft as he angled his body so he could look into my eyes. "Do you think you would want children some day?" It took me seconds to formulate the reply.

"Maybe. Not for a long time, though, of course, because of the shape the world is in now." I sighed as I let the fire's light capture my attention. I dared to not think about having children with Dox. It was frightening to consider since he was not quite human. And the fact that it was so dangerous at this point, to daydream about having a baby would be idiocy and silly.

"Should we refrain from…" Dox's face began to pinken as he attempted to finish his thoughts. I could have put him out of his misery, but it was too much fun watching him struggle on such a delicate topic. "Should we not… " He let his eyes roam to the tent and then back to me.

"Should we not… what?" I snickered wickedly to myself as I stood. I held out a hand to him and he took it, standing with me.

"You know what I am speaking about… we should not do such that would possibly bring a baby into creation, right?" His face was bright red now and I could not help myself but continue to torture the poor fellow. By now, my back was to the tent's entrance and I continued to pull him along until I was lying on the bedroll he had spread for us. I yanked gently on his arm and he soon joined me.

"No, I don't think we should bring a baby into the world." I told him honestly, but then playfully stated, "But we can certainly do that which normally would create one. And with this to help…" I held up a small pouch that I had found in my pack. My mother had thoughtfully provided the herb that would prevent conception. "Thank you, mother." I mumbled as Dox began to kiss my neckline.

"Mmm?" He paused in his action to look at me.

"I said, 'thank you, now smother me with your love'."  
>It wasn't quite what I said, but he obeyed me… <em>all night.<br>_

* * *

><p>The next morning greeted us way too early. I was in shock when the birds chirped loud enough to wake me because we had just closed our eyes to sleep. I grimaced when I realized our mistake, but the pleasure had been worth it. So very, very worth it. Still, we had to get back to the trek, though having Dox's naked form wrapped around me did nothing to help motivate me to move.<p>

"Dox…" I nudged him gently, trying to wake him.

"Mmm?" His mouth slowly twisted into a smile at the sound of my voice, which caused my stomach to flutter happily.

"We should start our way south again, my love." I pressed my lips against each of his closed eyelids as I spoke.

"Mmmmkay." He finally lifted his head to stare at me with warmth deep in his brown-gold eyes. I was so taken by his handsome face: his perfectly formed eyes that held long black lashes, the pleasantly plump, but not overly so, eyebrows above them, the small, but well rounded nose, the pale, thick lips that I had seen mirrored on his mother – well, Flemeth now. At the thought of the "Evil One" I grew fully awake and sighed in discontent, unwilling to rise just yet. But I knew we could not remain there.

"I suppose we should leave," I groaned loudly and began to climb away from him.

"No, come back to me." He held out his arms and it was so incredibly difficult to not do so, but I began to dress, ignoring his pleas.

"You know we should go. There will be time to relax when we are at the hut in the Wilds." I frowned in disappointment at leaving his welcoming embrace, but then jumped slightly as I found myself suddenly engulfed in a reverse hug.

"I love you, Cecilia Surana." Dox nuzzled my neck after whispering the words in my ear.

"I love you too, Dox- what is your surname?" I turned and blinked at him, shocked I had never been told or had thought to ask.

"I suppose it is Theirin." He shrugged. I nodded at the reply, knowing the King's surname was the same.

"That makes sense." I pulled on the second leather boot and stared pointedly at Dox. He was standing there in all of his naked glory, grinning at me. I knew what he was attempting to do and I would not succumb to it. I would win this. I would remain firm!

* * *

><p>An hour later, I grumbled as I pulled on my boot again and shook my head at the smirking man laying on the bedroll.<p>

"You think you are so charming eh?" I teased. "Well, let's see how you feel about this." I leaned over and picked up a small tin cup that I used to drink from and poured it upon his body. I knew there wasn't much left in the cup but I also knew it was very cold water.

"Ahhh!" Dox leaped from the bed and dashed my way, but I was prepared and ducked around his outstretched arms. "I will make you pay for that!"

"No! No! No, you won't!" I giggled and then half-screamed, half-laughed when he grabbed me by my waist and tugged me down on the bedroll. Round and round we rolled until we were both completely wrapped in the bedding and blankets. I could see he was attempting to wipe the water from his body upon me, so I struggled harder. And when he began to tickle me, I thrashed even more so. By this point, I was laughing so hard that I could hardly see.

"Well, now," A bemused voice stated above us. "If this is how one hides from their enemies, count me in please."

"Zevran!" I cried out joyfully, managing to somehow untangle myself enough to leap to my feet. I collided with the Dalish elf man, who laughed heartily at my energetic hugging.

"Kitten, you have become a woman, eh?" I pulled back from him to follow his gaze down to where Dox lie, barely covered by the blanketing. I felt my face catch on fire from embarrassment at being caught in such a way.

"Uh… um. We were just getting ready to leave." I stammered, feeling foolish.

"Is that what we are calling it these days then, hmmm?" He crossed his arms and smirked from one face to another. "And I suppose you must be Dox, yes? I clearly heard your name being called a few times before I could make it to this tent." The elf shook his head playfully.

"Um, yeah." I was so embarrassed I could hardly speak. "That's Dox. My um… and um, this is… um… this is Zevran. A family friend." I rubbed my neck, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"Come now, kitten." Zevran pushed at my arm and I knew he was attempting to put me at ease. "You are not so little anymore. You have grown up." He shook his head sadly. "I cannot believe you're a woman now. It seems like just yesterday I cradled you in my arms and tickled your little belly."

"No more tickling, please." I sighed, giving up, and began to grin widely. "I've been tickled enough today!"

"Well, I can see your man needs to dress." Zevran clasped my hand and pulled me out of the tent. "Come tell me of what happened when I left you." I nodded and followed him a short distance away and explained as much as I could. He whistled in surprise at some parts and nodded thoughtfully in others. "I see. So, Morrigan is not herself, but indeed is being controlled as it were by Flemeth?"

"Yeah, and there is more…" I glanced over my shoulder to the tent, but saw Dox had not come out yet so I continued. "Dox is King Alistair's son. But he was created by Morrigan's ritual that was supposed to capture the soul of an old god." I shook my head, amazed I was even saying the words.

"Your mother told me of his heritage before I left the palace to come looking for you both and actually I knew about the ritual. Alistair had confided in me afterward, when he worried about the implications of having a bastard child and what it might do to hurt Ferelden." Zevran crossed his arms and looked as if he were deep in thought. After a short moment, he opened his mouth to say something but saw Dox coming to join us, so said, "Ahh here he is now. We should continue."

"Are you coming with us the entire way?" I tried not to sound too hopeful. His fighting skills would bring me comfort and his ability to survive in the wilderness would be most welcome.

"I will get you to your destination, but then I must return once again to Antiva. Things are getting dire there and I must do what I can to help." He clapped both of us on the backs lightly. "Come, let us break your camp down and be off then. And you will have to show me where we go. Your mother did not tell me for fear of my capture. I tend to have an open mouth policy when it comes to torture." He winked at me and we began to unravel our tent, put out the fire, pack up and leave.

I had hoped for a peaceful rest of the journey, especially with Zevran along for the trip, but it was not to be. By the time we got to our destination, we had been attacked by a large bear, four massive spiders and oddly enough two very angry squirrels. However, Zevran made it pleasant and having Dox by my side made me happy.

"Well, my young friends," Zevran stated as we stepped into a large clearing that held what looked to be an old dilapidated hut, "It seems that we have arrived."

"Uh, this is it?" I blinked at the horribly run-down old shack before us.

"This is it. Home sweet home, no?" Zevran's chipper attitude seemed to never be shaken, but he wasn't the one who had to stay there!

"No. Nothing is sweet about this place." I wrinkled my nose as we approached closer, eyeing it from different angles. Nope, no matter what angle I took in, it was all the same: holes in the wall, holes in the thatched roof, cobwebs and dust in each corner and overall just in poor shape. "Oh and look, something has made a home in this corner here." I pointed to a bundle of sticks and grass.

"Come now, kitten," Zevran grinned at me as he picked up an old chair and righted it. "It is far better than sleeping in a tent." He gracefully leaped upon the bed, expecting to bounce. But when he fell through, for the frame had rotted, I could not help but start laughing at his shocked expression. I grasped my belly as I laughed, trying to stop but unable to do so until I had tears streaming down my face. Zevran chuckled as he attempted to stand, and finally Dox and I had to help him to his feet.

"It will be safe here?" Dox queried a short time later as he helped Zevran move the broken bed frame outside. We had started to make a pile for burning, but we would do it at night so the smoke would not be visible. I knew that nightfall was soon, for the sun was definitely sinking rapidly in the evening sky. I was surprised we had gotten here so quickly, but having Zevran to guide us had helped. He knew how to take the best, safest but fastest route, despite only claiming to have been to the cabin once, maybe twice in the last twenty years.

"Nowhere shall you be safe." Zevran shook his head, tan face grave. "But here you have a chance to survive at least." He shrugged and continued to move broken parts of the house to the pile.

"I wonder if we can plant a garden…" I mused as I stared at the mossy, swamp-covered land. It was inhospitable and eerie, but if it kept us from being caught or harmed, then it was as good as home to me.

"Of course you can plant a garden." Zevran smirked. "If you intend on raising bog root."

"Ewww." I scrunched up my face at his words. Bog root was one of the most bitter, foul tasting plants you could ever eat. I wasn't certain if I would eat some of that root even if I were starving.  
>We continued to work hard into the night, finally clearing the place enough that it would be livable, for a few days at least. For our evening meal, Zevran brought us a small wild boar he had tracked and killed so we were able to feast upon fresh food and save the rationed foodstuff for when we could not find anything to hunt. What we did not eat of it tonight, we would dry and save for another meal.<p>

"You shall make a good wife someday." Zevran commented as he assisted me in dressing the pig to prepare it for the spit he had made. Dox sat nearby and watched without truly watching, looking a little queasy as we worked on dinner.

"A wife that knows how to dress pheasant and boar?" I grinned and continued to tug at the entrails as he showed me, being careful not to rupture in any way else spoil it all. I forced myself not to think of the whole incident with my father's leg, focusing on the fact that this was an animal and made for this sort of thing to help keep my stomach calmed.

"Of course. What man would not want a wife such as that?" He reflected my grin at me and winked. "I know I would. Because, let us face it," He held up gore-covered hands. "This is just not pretty." I giggled and we finished our preparation. I had found a couple of patches of blackberries to join the meal, so it was quite delicious and we ate more than we probably should. My belly was aching by the time I finished my portion and I snickered when I saw the pained expression on Dox's face as he patted his own stomach.

"I will now leave, my young friends." Zevran stood as we finished passing a bowl around for washing our hands and faces.

"What?" I exclaimed as I stood, my pitch a little louder than I had intended. I winced, knowing that the darkness carried sound.

"I travel best when under cover of night, kitten. You both will do well here. I am not needed and should return as I promised." I couldn't see his face too well for we only had the fire of the rotten or broken house parts for light, but I what I could see was an expression of worry.

"Well then, be safe in your return." I sighed as I hugged him in farewell. He nodded to me, patting me on the shoulders as we parted.

"You both please do be safe as well. Use wise judgment to keep yourselves alive. Above all, do not return until one of us comes for you, so remain here and be well." The elf man looked over at Dox, who had risen to his feet. "And if you hurt her in any way, young one, there will be nothing that would keep me from putting you on this spit instead of the piggy."

"Now, now, Zevran!" I chided, but I knew his heart was in the right place and his tone held a tinge of teasing in it. "Dox loves me. He has protected me and would never hurt me!" When I looked over to my black-haired beloved, there was a troubled expression on his face and I wondered why.

"Then I shall not worry… too much." Zevran patted me on the head and began to trot off, tossing over his shoulder, "Take care, my friends!" And then he was gone.

"Zevran is a little overprotective of me." I smiled at Dox a short time later as we moved into the hut. The fire outside was smaller now, and I didn't worry too much about it spreading or reigniting and I was tired thanks to the hard travel and lack of sleep the night before.

"He loves you?" He queried as he tugged the bedroll over the old mattress that now rested on the floor. We had moved it to the damaged fireplace with hopes that we could rest next to it if it grew colder in the night.

"Yes, but not like that - he's been a family friend since I was born." I began to undress, watching as Dox pulled out a couple of blankets. We would be comfortable at least, though I worried about the roof falling upon us. "He helped my father and mother end the blight. Along with a few others." I closed my eyes, scanning my memory for their names. "Um, let's see, there was a dwarf named Oghren, who was lost in the cave where we found my father. And there was your mother. And a Mabari dog that died when I was a few years old. An old mage named Wynne who died when I was a baby. And… hmm." I tapped my chin, forgetting someone I was sure. "Oh yes! I remember. A qunari named Sten."

"Sten?" His tone was that of confusion as he began to undress. I had already climbed under the blankets where I shivered from the coolness of the night air. The holes in the wall and roof did not provide much shelter, but hopefully we could remedy that within a day or so.

"Yes, you know of him?"

"Well, all warrior leaders of the qunari are called Sten. So it is confusing that one would be named such." He pulled me to his body and I snuggled against him, craving the touch and warmth.

"Maybe this one did not have a name then." I shrugged and closed my eyes. I opened them immediately after when I felt Dox's hands begin to roam. "Are you not tired, my love?"

"Yes, but your body calls to me." I could not see his face in the darkness, for he had blown out the magic orb he had used to offer us light, so I was not certain if he was teasing me or not.

"Well, then ignore that call and let me sleep." I pouted playfully and felt disappointment when he pulled me tighter in his arms and stopped touching me as requested. Unable to help myself, I began to nuzzle his neck, lining it with small kisses after.

"Who is not ignoring the call now?" His tone was playful as well and I knew as I locked my lips upon his that it would be yet another night we would go without sleep.

**To be Continued**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**{Chapter Nineteen}**

When I woke the next morning, I was alone. Troubled, I slung off the twin blankets that covered me and began to dress hastily in my leather tunic and pants. I yawned, unable to help myself, and wondered just how late in the morning it was. Once I had my boots on, I climbed over the busted wall of the hut and looked around, searching for Dox. When I saw the location of the sun in the sky, I was shocked. It wasn't morning – it was early afternoon!

"Sleep well?" Dox's low voice sounded behind me and I turned to watch him as he carried a stack of cut logs upon his shoulders. He was without his leather tunic and I could see his pale skin sparkling with sweat in the bright sunlight. His ebony hair was pulled back and overall he looked extremely attractive. It took me a moment to come back to my senses and answer his question.

"I did." I smiled at him as he walked past me and plopped his burden down upon a larger stack of logs. I could not help but raise my eyebrows at this. "You've been working hard." He brushed his hands together and stepped to me, enveloping me in an embrace. I marveled at how much easier it was for him to display affection and touch than when I first had met him. It seemed like ages ago since that time!

"I thought perhaps we might have to remain here longer than a day or two, so repairing the hut might be a good idea." He pulled back so that he could talk, but did not release his arms from around me.

"How did you get all of that wood chopped?" I stared at the logs, noticing they were not chopped smoothing like an axe or saw would do.

"I have the ability to do things like cut wood." He grinned at me. "I am mighty and powerful indeed. A log slayer I am!" I was unable to do anything but look at him in surprise for this was the first time he had shown such humor and openly smiled. He noticed my expression and inquired, "Cecilia? What is the matter?"

"You…. You smile so easily lately. You seem happy though you've had so much happen to you. You're different than when I first met you on the ship." I shook my head in amazement. He was quite a man.

"You have done this to me. You are the cause." His smile continued and grew. "I love you and I love the way I feel when I am around you. My heart swells within me and it gives me happiness to know that I am loved by you."

"I… I don't know what to say." I was touched. My heart ached from the love it held for him. And to hear him express how I felt was overwhelming.

"You do not have to say anything." He leaned in and pressed a kiss against my lips. And another. And soon all thoughts of repairing the hut were put aside as he lifted me into his strong arms and carried me inside.

* * *

><p>It took a few days to repair the hut enough to where we didn't have to huddle together by a fire to remain warm. I didn't let Dox use his magic bring us warmth, using that as an excuse to have him hold me to keep me from freezing. I had no idea that it could get so cold in the night, but I suppose the Korcari Wilds were on the outskirts of a frozen wasteland so the frigid air could have come from the south. It was actually quite cozy once the wall had been fixed and all the holes repaired. We used the fireplace for our meals, but would not use it during the day for fear the smoke would be seen.<p>

"This is nice." I remarked to Dox as we surveyed our handiwork. While he had done the back-breaking parts of repairing the walls and roof, I had helped by gathering the ingredients for thatch as well as cleaned the inside. There was just one chair that could hold any weight and the mattress for furniture, but we really did not need anything, just a place to rest our heads; the fireplace was a good thing to have as well.

"Yes, it is a home of sorts." Dox's voice was soft as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around the tops of my arms. I leaned back into him and smiled, enjoying the feeling. However, it was at that exact moment that a tiny portion of the old roof fell and molding thatching plopped on my head.

"Oh! Ewww!" I pushed away from him and shook my head, grimacing at the disgusting material. I heard a low keening noise and turned to see Dox laughing. His eyes were scrunched tight and he held his midsection. "Well, I'm glad this is funny for someone!" I felt so filthy and scrabbled at my back to make certain none of the stuff was still on me. "I need a bath now."

"Let us go to the pond nearby and I will help you with that." His tone was suggestive and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You'd help me bath? How gracious of you!" I grasped his hand and pulled him out into the warmth of the afternoon. It was the perfect time to bathe and for once the horrible mist that flooded the Wilds had let up a little, allowing us to see the sun. However, we did not get but half way to the pond when Dox released my hand, stopping as he did.

"What-?" I turned to inquire why he had paused and saw the alarm on my beloved's face. His eyes were wide and his nostrils were flaring in panic and fear. "Dox?" I asked, reaching for him. But he left, dashing into the forest before I could say or do anything more.

I spun to face the sky, fearing a monster would drop down and attack me, but I saw nothing. I turned slowly, my heart hammering out a pattern as I searched for what had spooked him, for what had caused him to flee. And why did he leave me? I didn't think he would do that if there was danger near us. It made me feel hurt, vulnerable and alone. He had promised to protect me. _Why was he breaking it now?_

"Where is he, girl?" A soft voice called out from behind me and I spun to face what used to be Dox's mother - Flemeth now. Oh no, she had found us! A terrible dread crept up my spine and I hoped that Dox was far away from this place. I knew she would be able to sense my fear, but there was no way of preventing it. I stood my ground, saying nothing as she drew closer to me. "Well? I know you can speak. I have heard your voice." She began to walk around me, circling me as a predator would circle its prey. "Your mother spoke, so now I expect you to do so as well." Her laugh was pernicious. "Of course, she was screaming in pain so she would say what I wanted to hear. Yet how easily she gave up your location…"

"No!" I bared my teeth at her, glaring at her words. I was not certain she lied to provoke me to speak or if she really had tortured my mother. Either way she had shown herself. She had proven her words to us at the palace had been lies. "You won't have him, Flemeth."

"I will have what I want, girl, when I want. And that would be now." Her tone was low, dangerous, filled with promises of pain as she said, "You will do well to remember just who I am. You know what I am called, you should know my power. Your bones will snap. They will break. But you are just a mere mortal to me and will be gone into dust before I care to know anything about you." She turned her head slightly, listening.  
>When her yellow eyes closed, I took the opportunity to run.<br>I did not get far.

**BOOM!** A tremendous explosion rocked the world beneath me and all faded into darkness….

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I felt as if I had been asleep for a long, long time. My mouth was so dry it felt like I had swallowed a desert and I heard myself smack my lips a few times. A blurry image of someone handing me water slowly shifted to reveal a familiar face staring down at me with concern and worry. It was my mother.<p>

"M-mother?" I croaked and blinked at how rusty my voice sounded – as if I hadn't spoke in a long time.

"Shhh, Cecilia, don't try to talk, just drink." She offered the water cup to me again and I sipped greedily from it, sighing softly as the coolness eased my aching throat. I glanced around as I drank, surprised that I was in my own bedroom.

"You came for me?" I felt so weak! I shifted in an attempt to sit up, but my mother gently held me down.

"Yes, after the battle was fought and the horrible ordeal was over." Her accent was thick and her voice full of emotion. "You have been unconscious for many months."

"W-what?" I was horrified. Flemeth's fireball or whatever it had been had knocked me out so badly it had damaged me to the point I could not wake? "What about Dox, mother." I clung to her arm with my hands, though they shook badly as I did. "Where is he?"

"I… I do not know, little girl." Her expression was sad and I wondered what she was not telling me. I chose to ask the most obvious question on my mind.

"So … she's dead? It's over?"

"Yes, Alistair managed to kill her." Mother looked relieved. "As soon as he did, the minds were all freed. Thank the Maker everyone is free once again."

"I'm happy to hear that." I sank into the pillow, feeling relief flood my body. Life could go on like normal now. But I was incomplete. I had a piece of me missing. I stared at mother's aging face, locking eyes as I asked, "I have to find Dox."

"If you know where he is, then we can find him." Her tone turned soft, "But I do not suspect you will. We have searched high and low without luck; we had hopes that if we could find him, he could bring you back to us." She gathered me into her arms and began to weep. "Oh Cecilia, I never thought you would wake! I thought we would lose you so many times. It reminded me of when Teagan was comatose and we had to go gather the Urn of Sacred Ashes for him, only for you, there were no ashes."

"You mean Eamon, right? And, I'm awake now, mother." I smiled weakly, feeling overcome by her care. "But I won't be able to survive without Dox." I winced at my wording choice. "I mean, I really need to find him. I can't be happy without him." She nodded and swiped at her eyes as if embarrassed to be crying. It touched me.

"Let me bring you some soup and we can talk more." She climbed off of the bed and smiled warmly at me, as if it were hard for her to believe I had woken up.

"Oh Dox… where are you?" I sighed softly and stared at the wooden ceiling above me, tracing patterns to keep my mind off of the black-haired man. It wasn't too much longer before my mother stepped into the room, a big bowl in her hands. I could see steam rolling lightly off of the liquid within and my stomach growled angrily.

"Here's your favorite. Bog Root Soup!" Mother giggled at my horrified expression as she placed it on the stand beside my bed and helped me sit up, fluffing the oversized pillows so that I could take it in easier. She looked as if she would feed me, but I rolled my eyes and held out my hands for the bowl.

"But that would be fun, just like when you were a child!" Her expression was mock-hurt and I laughed as I sipped the soup. It was amazing! "Orlias has some great cooks." I grinned at her as I continued, thoroughly enjoying the taste. As I ate, mother smoothened back my hair, and I relaxed under her touch. It was good to be home, with no worries except where to find my beloved. As I ate, a terrible revelation had come to me. I put the bowl down in my lap and looked sharply to my mother. "How long ago has this been over with?"

"Oh, you mean when did Alistair kill Flemeth?" She tapped her chin, lost in thought for a moment. "That was about a month ago. Why?"

"I know where Dox is." I made motion to move the soup to the stand, but she stopped me.

"You should eat. You need strength." Her motherly tone was welcomed as I had missed it, so I hastily finished under her guarded eye. When I was done, she took it and set it aside, but stopped me when I went to move from the bed. "No little girl, you cannot get up yet. You cannot even stand!" I lay back in frustration, knowing every moment that ticked by was a moment without my beloved.

"He's in the sea." I sighed softly, grateful that we had had the discussion about his turning into a statue. "He will be in the shape of the White Dragon as a statue. It was what he said he would do if we had been caught and since she had caught us…" I grimaced, but felt relieved that I at least knew where he would be. "There's an alcove half way from Kirkwall to Amaranthine where he took me once. I bet he is there."

"You rest and get your strength." Mother told me as she picked up the empty bowl and went to leave. "Do not get out of this bed or I will strap you in it until you're well." She smiled to lighten her tone, though I knew she meant it. "I will talk to Alistair and get a ship out there as soon as possible. Rest now, you will need your strength for when your beloved returns." She winked at me and I felt my face heat up. I grinned as she left with a wave of her hand.

I leaned back into the pillows, comfortable and full of belly, but my mind was churning over and over. I felt such worry for Dox, but I knew it was silly since they would go to sea and dive for him. It wasn't long before I grew restless. I sat up and grimaced as I did, feeling the weakness seep into my bones. It was terrible to have limbs but not have the strength to use them like your mind remembered. I took it slow. Careful. I slid to my feet, but held on to the bed post tightly, afraid of falling. One step. Two steps. Three. Another. And another. I made it to the door and opened it, but as I did, I was surprised to see a small kitten sitting there looking up at me with sad topaz-colored eyes.

"Mew?" It asked me.

"Awwww, look at you. Little cute kitty!" I reached down and carefully scooped it up into my arms. It kneaded my chest gently and purred. I wondered if mother had gotten it for me as I brought it into the room. It was a male and such a sweet little kitten. He batted his head against my chin and continued to purr.

"My mother knew I would be lonely while I recovered, I bet." I mumbled as I climbed into bed, keeping the kitten in my arms as I did. He seemed well-behaved and curled up in a little ball on my belly, sleeping peacefully as I stroked his soft white fur gently. "What can I call you?" I grinned as he twitched lightly in his sleep, the tiny delicate whiskers quivering minutely. "Hmm, what is a good name. Whiskers? Mittens? No, you are all white, no mittens on your little feet." I tickled under the kitten's chin and it opened its eyes, purring loudly once again.

"What is that!" I heard a voice shriek at my door and saw my mother standing there, a horrified look on her face.

"It's just the kitten." I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "Didn't you get him for me? You know I've always wanted one."

"Ohhh. It looked like a rat to me." She came in and relaxed slightly, staring uncomfortably at the creature in my lap. The kitten surprised me by hissing up at my mother, his back arched to make him look bigger and scarier. It was funny because he was so small and cute.

"You aren't frightening anyone, Whiskers." I chided him and he looked at me with doleful eyes as if embarrassed. I snickered softly and petted him to relax him.

"Perhaps we should keep him in the kennels." Mother wrinkled her nose and I groaned at her.

"Motherrrrr." I could not help but whine. "I know you don't like cats, but honestly, he'd be just a snack for one of the Mabari!" My desire for a cat had been such a contention point for us in the past, but I had hope this time she would see it my way. "He will help me recover… and I'll take really good care of him, I promise." It was just the thing I needed to help me as I waited on Dox to be found.

"Well, okay, since you've always wanted one." Her eyes never left the kitten's. "But if he becomes noisy or breaks things, out to the kennels he goes."

"Fine." I turned the little furball around and stared into his golden eyes as I said to him, "You won't be any trouble, right Whiskers?" I was rewarded with a gentle 'mew' and I grinned at him in return.

"Alistair has sent for the best captains and the fastest ships." My mother told me as she stepped to the door to take her leave. "So, you just rest and recover. I will let you know of any news when I hear it, little girl." She smiled as she started to close the door behind her. "And for Maker's sake, keep that cat out of trouble!"

The moment my mother left, I began to stroke my new kitten, enjoying the soft fur and loud purrs.  
>"Don't you worry, Whiskers, I will take care of you." I felt chatty, and since the cat was a good listener, I kept talking. "When they find Dox, you will have to share me with him." At the last statement, the kitten lifted his head and began to meow. "Shhhh!" I cringed at his tone and patted him quickly in hopes of calming him.<p>

"That's a good boy."I praised him after he had quieted. "My mother won't like it if you keep meowing like that and I don't want to have you sent to the kennels, so be good." The kitten stared at me intently as if trying to discern what I said. It unnerved me a little how intelligent he seemed. "So, I wonder where you came from if my mother didn't give you to me." I continued to stroke his head, rubbing under his chin from time to time. His purrs were very relaxing and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Mmmm?" I woke with a raspy feeling upon my lips and blinked a few times when I found my new kitten friend on my face. "Hey, ugh!" I pushed him off, gently though, and rubbed my eyes of any traces of sleep, at the same time I rubbed my lips in an exasperated manner. I wasn't really annoyed, just a bit disgusted. "Good morning to you, too, Whiskers." I greeted and sat up, stroking his soft fur. He mewed and climbed down the bed carefully, which made me wince at the thought of tiny holes in my comforter. But when he headed for the cracked door, I called out, "No! Stay!" He was moving quickly so I stumbled out of bed and nearly fell on my face, forgetting how weak I was.

"Whiskers!" I cried out once I had put on my robe. I attempted to grab him once I made it to the door, but he deftly move away from my outstretched hands. I tried a few more times and he continued run down the hall, mewing as he did. Fearing for him, not wanting my mother to find him being mischievous and make me give him up, I attempted to follow to catch. But as I neared the end of the hall, my legs gave out. I collapsed in a heap, huffing heavily from the exertion and effort. Having your body in a coma for so long truly makes it as weak as a baby's it seemed.

"Whiskers?" I stated as I felt something crawl onto my lap. The kitten began to purr loudly, curling up in a ball. I cradled him to my chest as I chided him for running. Slowly I went back to my room, making certain I held on to him tightly as I did. Three more times he attempted to run away, but always seemed to come back to me when my legs gave out. I could never get far, but I knew it would take time. I would keep at it, because I wanted to be able to walk again and for more than a few steps at a time.

After the fourth attempt, I just let him go. I was depressed that he kept running away, so I gave up. However, he returned, meowing loudly as if upset at me.  
>"What is it, Whiskers?" I patted a spot next to me on the bed and he climbed up the comforter, curling up in a ball where my hand had touched. I shook my head, bemused at the little thing. He was certainly an enigma. He reminded me of Dox in way – mysterious and intelligent, but handsome (or cute in the kitten's case) and holding the key to my heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" There was a soft knock on the door and when I bade them enter, Kayla peered into the room.<p>

"Kayla, how are you?" I hadn't seen her in a long, long time!

"I'm wonderful!" She chirped, taking my question as an invitation to enter. She climbed upon the bed on the opposite side of where Whiskers rested and gushed, "I'm getting married!"

"Wh-What!" I could not help myself but exclaim the word loudly. I adjusted my tone to add, "Congratulations. Who is the lucky man?"

"Harris!" Her expression told me she was serious but I could not help but be a little shocked. And hurt, which I knew was ridiculous.

"Oh, really? Harris?" I forced my tone to be supportive and interested.

"Yes, I know you have a history with him, sort of. But we've gotten really close over the last few months." She hugged her knees after making certain her dress was straightened, staring at the door as she spoke as if embarrassed to talk to me. "I'm sorry about what I did, Cecilia. I was really petty and jealous, but I've changed. I swear it."

"What do you mean?" I had hopes that she was apologizing for being so mean in the past, but how does one change that dramatically.

"I kind of … well, I am truly embarrassed to say it." I could tell she was struggling.

"Just say, I promise I won't be mad or upset." _How bad could her confession be?_

"Well, each time you rejected Harris… I kind of went to him and threw myself at him." She bit a fingernail for a few seconds, waiting on my reaction.

"That was unlady-like." I mimicked my mother's accented voice and then shifted back to my own to say, "But I can't fault you for trying to flirt with him. He is a handsome, desirable man."

"Oh, stop trying to be so noble, Cecilia." Kayla barked. "I took him to my bed and that has to hurt you, even though you love Dox."

"W-What?" I blinked, shocked into silence.

"I'm sorry. Honestly I am." She looked away, unable to meet my eye. "He was so sad and lonely and hurt. It was easy and I took advantage of the situation. I knew he didn't feel for me what he felt for you, but I pretended he did. I was petty and weak. For once you had not just one boy's attention, but two and I was left out. I grew jealous and did what I could to try and take him from you. But of course, you were so perfect, how could I?"

"Kayla, I really don't know what to say." I was horrified, but also a part of me pitied her. She had been jealous of me? ME! She thought I was perfect? What a laugh!

"Just say you forgive me." She bowed her head and waited patiently, then impatiently, glancing up from time to time.

"I forgive you." It was Harris I couldn't forgive.

"Oh thank you!" She slung her arms around my neck and squeezed and then let go to say, "Say you will stand with me when I marry?"

"That's … " I was flattered, but also unhappy and upset. I still harbored some feelings for Harris!

"Just think about it? It's not for a year, so you have time." She smiled at me and I relented, nodding slowly.

"Wonderful!" Kayla squealed and then caught sight of the kitten. "Ohhhh you have a kitty!" Moving around me so that she could get a good look, she reached out to touch him. "What is its name?"

"That's Whiskers."

"Hello Whi-hey!" She snapped her fingers back with a cry. "He bit me!"

"He bit you?" I was shocked at the action. I turned sharply to the kitten and wagged my finger. "No! No biting!" His eyes closed and he wrapped himself in a ball, tucking his nose in his paws and I could not help but soften my tone. "Awww. He didn't mean it, Kay." I secretly thought he had made a good choice, but of course did not say that.

"Bad kitty." Kayla groused, putting the injured finger against her belly and rubbing it as if to ease away the pain. "Well, I should go get ready to see Harris later." She slid off of my bed and smiled at me. "Thanks for understanding and forgiving me." With a wave, she was gone.

"I can't believe them." I crossed my arms and sniffled loudly. I expected Whiskers to console me, but instead, he climbed off of the bed and ran to the full length mirror on the wall near the door. I watched him curiously as he sniffed it and stared at himself within the reflecting glass. "That's you, Whiskers."

But when he reached up and bashed himself into the mirror's edge, squalling in pain as he did, I could not help but cry out for him. _What was he doing?_

I pushed myself off of the bed to get to the cat, but in doing so, I had misjudged how weak I still was and suffered for it. My legs crumbled underneath me and I fell, reaching out to the bed to help myself, but I landed hard on my side as I did. It was the side facing the mirror and I watched as I recovered as the kitten used his bloodied nose to scoot it erratically against the mirror's bottom. The bloody creature in the mirror mocked his every move and I was puzzled as to what he was doing.

When he apparently finished, the kitten turned and looked at me pointedly. I gathered myself on my hands and knees, and stared at the mirror and the writing in blood there.  
>It said one word: "<em>FADE<em>".

**To be Continued**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**{Chapter Twenty}**

_((Thanks so much for reading & for your support!))  
><em>

"Fade?" I echoed the word on the mirror and blinked in confusion. Why had Whiskers written the word on the mirror and how could a cat even know how to do that? This kitten was no ordinary cat! I gasped and began to crawl to him. "Dox?" I questioned with hope. I knew he could transform into different animals but was it actually him? White fur, golden-brownish eyes… it had to be! Before I could do or say anything further, the kitten (Dox?) dashed out of the door. "No, wait!" I cried out and forced myself to my feet. I clung to the door once I made it and pushed my way to the hall. I caught a glimpse of him running to the left and so I used the walls to help me travel along after him. I was still in my flimsy night shift, but at this point, I had to get the kitten and find out what he was doing and if it was truly Dox!

The hall led to a large meeting room and planted in the center was an enormous dragon. It was hideous. The scales were malformed. The snout was gnarled. Its eyes were closed until I entered and they popped open to reveal blood-red orbs that stared back at me curiously at first and then narrowed as if it recognized me. I jumped slightly when the creature spoke, female from the sound of it.

"Soooo, you have managed to elude my safehold? Interesting." It lifted its head and glanced around us, but when it seemed unsatisfied, it continued to talk to me, "And I assume you had aid, but I do not know who. Whoever it was, I will deal with them later." The dragon-thing lifted itself up off of the flooring and stretched the tail around so that it was not far from where I stood. I eyed the barbed appendage with fear and trepidation but held my ground. "You have become a thorn under my foot. Still, you gave me what I wanted, though through trickery I had to get it. A pawn you are. And at this point you have become a liability in my plans."

"Flemeth?" I queried. When it wagged its head affirmatively, I gasped in shock.

"Now, because I cannot kill you at this moment, I will take that which matters the most to you instead so that I will never have to worry about your interference again. You will have memories of loving him, but that will not matter much to you. Without emotions, you will not be a bother to me so consider yourself very lucky, child." The dragon-Flemeth's words didn't mean much to me, but I began to back up slowly, alarmed by the veiled threats implied. I could see the tail drawing back, preparing to strike me and I knew there'd be nothing I could do to avoid it.

"Rowwwr!" At the last second, before the tail was unleashed upon me, a cat charged into the room and leaped upon the side of the dragon. Soon it was joined by a couple more. The dragon-Flemeth roared in pained outrage and shook them off. A shield came up before they could attack her again but the room was soon flooded with hundreds of cats of all sizes and shapes, colors and ages from young to old. It was amazing to see so many at once. They attacked the dragon creature over and over, but bounced harmlessly on the shield. I could only stare in dumbfounded wonder.

Until I felt a bite upon my ankle. "Eah!" I looked down as I lifted my foot by reflex to see a small white bundle of fur there. "Oh!" It was Whiskers, or whoever or whatever he was. The kitten mewed at me and began to run toward the hall and I knew I would need to follow it or once the dragon finished with the cats, it would come for me. I slowly followed, attempting to keep up despite my weakness, but as I ran, my limbs flooded with strength and I felt normal again. It was then I realized I truly was in the Fade. This was the realm of the dreams and if the dragon-Flemeth had killed me as it was planning I would have woke up tranquil, never to love Dox or anyone of my family again.

As the world began to fade from my view, I panicked. "Nooo!" It was all I could say before I lost consciousness. As soon as my eyes closed, I forced them back open. It took me a few moments of disorientation to understand that I was staring at the re-thatched ceiling of the old hut. I sat up slowly and stared at the mattress beside me. Clasping my hand, his body curled in a ball next to me, was Dox!

"Dox!" I cried out and leaned over him, staring intently as his brownish-golden eyes began to open. I spared a look around us, worried about being attacked or a prisoner to Flemeth but saw we were alone. There were remnants of a fire that had been out for a while but that was the only sign of occupation other than the two of us resting on the mattress.

"C-Cecilia? Are we out then?" His features were contorted in fear and confusion for only a moment as he also strove to get back to conscious reality.

"Yes, I think we are." But how did a person know or not? The previous experience had felt SO real! "Was that you in there? Were you the white kitten?"

"Yes." As soon as he said the word, I wasted no time in slinging my arms around him and pulling him close.

"Thank you!" I felt my body shake and it took me a few moments before I realized I was crying. His arms had gone around me and we held each other wordlessly for a few moments.

"I couldn't leave you." His tone was full of agony at the memory. "I knew I should have fled to remain out of her reach, but I couldn't leave you."

"Next time, it could mean the world, Dox." I told him, trying to be rational and valiant, but my heart was crying out against it. I felt selfish as I whispered, "But I am so happy to be with you."

"I know." He continued to hold me, as if afraid to ever let go. Or was it me who was afraid to ever let go of him? I would have remained for a long time, but he pulled back and looked into my eyes as he said, "We must leave now."

We stuffed our packs with what was necessary, sparing as little time as we could and fled the hut. I wasn't certain where Dox was taking me, but I knew that we had to find a place where Flemeth could not find us. Every move we made, every turn we took, she seemed to know. When I vented my frustration at this, Dox shrugged and said, "She can foresee the future. If we are somewhere easy to find, like the palace or the old hut, she can find us there."

"What?"I stopped, gasping in shock at his words. "You mean no matter what we do, we're doomed? She knows what will happen?" I shook my head ruefully. "Then that means there is no hope." Dox pulled me into his arms and held me. It was what I needed and I calmed myself.

"Cecilia." His tone was filled with an ancient pain as he spoke, "We're going to have to part ways now."

"What?" I blinked at his words. "N-No! I am not letting you go. There's no force on this world that will keep me away from you, Dox."

"Except me." With those words, he pushed me away and ran into the clearing. I wondered why until I saw him instantly change into the white dragon. I would have admired the dangerous beauty of him in this form but I knew what he was about to do.

"Dox, NO!" I ran to him, but it was too late. He flew up into the air and then was gone. "DOX!" I screamed his name over and over, running around in circles, tears streaming down my face as I cried out. I continued to scream for him until my voice turned hoarse and then I could no longer talk. Distraught, I began to ball like a baby. I curled on my side and continued to sob until I couldn't do anything more than hiccup. I knew what he would do… he would become the dragon statue and attempt to hide away. My head lifted at the thought and I gasped silently in horror. Thanks to my time in the Fade, Flemeth knew of the alcove – our alcove. That would be where he would go and I had led her right to it!

"Oh no… no, no, no!" I picked up my discarded pack and began to run as fast as I could. I knew I would have to stop for the night, to rest and remain safe, but whenever I was awake I would be running. Dox's life depended on it. It took me little time, because I kept my pace fast and frantic, to arrive at the Palace. But there were so many minions surrounding it, I had no idea how to get through. I had to get help though. I had to get someone inside to help me get to the coast. But as I snuck around each entrance, I saw no holes, no spaces where there wasn't a body pressing in to try and get into the palace. It was frightening and I had a couple of close calls.

In one last effort, I slinked around the busted west wall that surrounded the palace, seeking a way in that would not require any contact with the minions. But I could see none. I wondered if they slept. Perhaps if they could sleep, I could get through. I peered around a corner and watched, waiting. But each second I did, made me more and more impatient. I wanted to get to Dox. I needed to! I sighed as I waited for the sun to set, though I had some time yet. The pack was growing heavy so I reached to adjust it. As I did, one or two of the minions caught the motion and stared at me. I mumbled under my breath, _"Ignore me. Just ignore me."_

When they looked as if they would turn and amble my way, I grimaced. I did not want to become one of them now that the need to get to Dox was so dire. I was about to turn and run, to locate another possible way into the palace when I felt a hand press gently against my mouth. Whoever it was knew I had a penchant for screaming and I did, though the sound was muffled. I turned my head, once they released the hand and saw who it was.

_It was Harris!_

"Harris!" I kept my cry soft; I was almost overwhelmed to see him. How I had missed him!

"Cecilia, what are you doing here?" His tone was harsh and I tried not to let it bother me. His face was full of unshaven hair giving him a scruffy appearance and there were bags under his eyes as if he had not slept in a long time.

"I need to get into the palace." I wasn't certain I wanted to tell him why. Not yet. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside!"

"I came looking for Kayla. She went missing and her mother thinks she foolishly went to their house to get more clothes." His tone banked no amusement but it was difficult not to snicker.

"I haven't seen her out here." I peered up at the minions who had seen me but they had gone back to searching the heavy grated palace gate for a way inside.

"We're not getting in." His tone was bleak. If he gave up, then I had no one to lean upon and I really needed someone at this point.

"Then I'll go to Amaranthine. My parents should both be there now." I began to creep away from the wall, attempting to stay low. Harris mimicked my actions and began to trot behind me as I started the path that would take me to the coastal town. Before I went any farther though, I stopped and stared pointedly at Harris. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm coming with you, of course." He shrugged. "Kayla is on her own. I have looked enough. If I keep looking, I will become one of them." All I could do is shrug back. I would welcome the company, though perhaps not _his_ company.

"Fine. I'm only stopping to rest at night." I told him as I began to jog again.

"What's the hurry? And not that I really care, but where is Dox?" There was an obvious hint of jealousy in his tone.

"I need to get to Amaranthine so I can find Dox. And I can do that with or without you slowing me down." I threw my snippy tone back at him with my reply.

We ran for a few minutes and I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I ignored it. Finally, a particular nasty mood set upon me and I mumbled, "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." And then I realized my mistake - there was no wedding. I had been in the Fade and Flemeth had been playing tricks on my mind. _Or had it been a trick?_

"What do you mean? I'm not marrying anyone." His tone was full of confusion, nothing more.

"Nevermind." But the more I thought about it, the worse the dread in the pit of my stomach grew. I stopped, letting my mind chew heavily on the thought.

"What is it?" Harris had stopped and jogged back, waiting for me to talk to him.

"I think Kayla has become a minion." I grimaced, feeling sorry for the girl. "I saw her in the Fade."

"Fade!" His face bled of all color. "You were in the Fade?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to return?" His tone was filled with excitement and interest, as if he believed everything I said. I was relieved of that.

"I just woke up. Flemeth did not get to me, I guess. She has a hold on the others there. I am almost certain of it. She's controlling them from the Fade. That's where she is the strongest. I think if we killed her out here, she'd still return since her essence is timeless and untouchable within the Fade." I shook my head at the brilliance of it. No wonder she had access to so many minds and couldn't be killed!

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harris shook his head, holding up his hands at me in disbelief. "Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds?" I blinked and then realized he had not known about her, that she was the cause of the problems.

"Yes, she is the one who is controlling the minions. She wants Dox so she can use him to destroy all of humanity. We've got to find a way to stop her, but I can't do that until I find Dox and make sure he's safe." I decided to shock him further and added, "She's Dox's grandmother."

"That's… difficult to believe." He shook his head. "I mean, I didn't even think Flemeth even existed. My father told me of stories of meeting her but he did it as a bedtime story for my boyish brain."

"Trust me, she is real." I grimaced and looked Harris in the eye as I said, "I am going after Dox and nothing more. If you have a problem with that, you can go kiss a nug." He scowled at me, probably at my tone more than anything, and I could have sworn I heard him mumble something about how a nug would be more pleasant to kiss. I rolled my eyes and began to trot to Amaranthine. I caught Harris running beside me out of the corner of my eye and sighed. It was going to be a long journey despite how short the distance would be.

* * *

><p>"No!" I snapped for the third time at Harris. "We are not making a fire!" He was insistent since we did not have a tent. Dox's pack had held the only tent I could have used and that was gone, so we would have to make the blanket work.<p>

I ended up letting him make a small fire. It was simply too cold and I cursed my luck at having left Denerim so late in the day. I probably could have made it during a full day at the pace we had kept up, but that was not to be.

"Don't need to be like that. You act as if my touch is poisonous." Harris muttered angrily as he curled up on his side, back facing me. He shoved away the blanket, letting me have most of it. I knew he was being childish, but at this point, I didn't care. I still harbored ill feelings toward him and didn't care if it showed.

"You may as well share my blanket, Harris." I finally said after he had suffered enough. I scooted so that my back was to his and tossed the blanket over him. In the few seconds of being next to him, I already warmed enough to stop shivering. I could hear my teeth chattering and sighed, groaning as I adjusted the dress under my head. I was using it as a pillow, but also trying not to get it dirty since it was so pretty and I hadn't even had a chance to wear it for Dox yet.

"Cecilia?" I heard Harris' soft voice, but chose not to reply, feigning sleep. He said nothing and I finally was able to drift off into a restless sleep full of aching pain from the harsh travel speed and unseasonably cold night.

When I woke the next morning, I had Harris' arm slung over my waist and he was snuggled next to my back. I could feel my temper flaring and knew that my face was probably extremely red so I fought with myself to retain calmness. I took in a few deep breaths and pushed his arm off of me, sliding away from him carefully so that I did not wake. He mumbled something and then continued to sleep while I stood and stretched.

Dawn was barely breaking and I was still exhausted, but did not want to spare another moment, especially if Harris was going to attempt to hold me during the nights! It was then I realized the world around us had a layer of white covering it. I blinked a few times, shocked at the sight. It had never snowed in Northern Ferelden as far as I could remember. I went to the nearest tree and touched one of the branches.  
>It was encased in solid ice.<br>_  
>What was happening?<em>

**To be Continued**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**{Chapter Twenty-One}**

_((Light mature warning for this chapter))_

"Is that snow?" Harris' sleepy voice sounded from behind me and I turned to watch him stretch and stare around him then back to me.

"Yes. I am not sure why though. It should not be snowing here." I pointed to the trees. "And there is a thin sheet of ice on the trees. Something magical is doing this or caused this." I pondered the reasoning behind it. Was it Flemeth's doing or Dox's? Or if neither, then who?

"Yes, as long as I have lived here, it's never snowed. That's not good." He frowned as he looked at the trees. "And our leathers will not protect us."

"Maybe if we keep running, we'll stay warm." I sighed in disappointment, knowing how miserable we'd be until we found Dox, IF we ever were able to find him.

"Well, I suppose we can try." He started gathering our items, making certain the fire was completely out and covered in sand to ensure it was. I helped pack up and soon we were jogging north to Amaranthine.  
>However, we did not need to get close to see it was completely surrounded by people struggling to get inside. And they were not average citizens nor were they Darkspawn attacking the city. They were Flemeth's minions. I bit my palm in an effort to squelch the angry and worried scream I felt like letting out. Although my parents would be inside, I was going to consider them safe until I saw otherwise.<p>

"What do we do now?" I sighed. I had no coins to purchase a boat to go seek out Dox and without a way to get to him, I could not protect him. "M-m-maker, I wish I had w-wings." _Was it getting colder?_

"W-w-we have to g-g-get into the city, Cecilia." Harris rubbed his arms rigorously to keep warm, which was proving to be quite a feat. "W-w-we need cloaks and more layers or we'll freeze to death before we can make it far from here." It did seem like the more north we went, the colder it grew, which puzzled me. I nodded and mimicked his actions by rubbing my arms to try and warm up. It was not working and I was starting to lose feeling in my toes.

"I wonder… " Harris tapped his chin and breathed out. I could see clouds pillowing out of his mouth as the warmth was lost to the frigid air. It reminded me of a dragon about to roast a victim and my mind lingered on Dox. My heart was full of longing and worry for him but I knew I wouldn't be able to help him if I were frozen solid.

"I know of a place… let's go check. It might be the only way to survive for now." He tugged gently on my arm and I followed him, curious about our destination. We began to jog in a northwestern direction. I knew if we continued on the path he was taking us, we would be west of Amaranthine. I said nothing, just followed wordlessly, trusting that he knew what to do and where to go that would help.

He led us for a distance through frozen trees, white covered ground and cold groves that harbored wild life struggling to survive just like us. It was not too much longer after we had passed a dead deer, frozen solid which drove home the danger we faced, when the trees opened up to a pond that was surrounded by large rocks. I blinked at the massive amounts of steam that rolled over the top of the water and started to feel uncomfortable. I gaped when I realized the reason was because it was growing hot.

"It's a warm water spring. I had come here to escape a few times, and I'm glad it still exists else…" Harris did not have to finish the sentence. I knew what would happen if we spent too much longer in our unprotected leathers. He dropped the pack on the dirt bank, well away from the water. The heat had killed much of the vegetation so there were large bare spots which I thought would be good to rest upon during the night. We would have no worry about dying from the cold. Not here. But I knew we couldn't stay so it troubled me.

"Oh my." I spun quickly when I realized Harris was stripping. I stared out at the sparkling, frozen land, waiting patiently until I heard splashing and he was swimming well away from the pack and shore. I turned and saw his head was kept facing away from me, so I peeled off my clothing with numb fingers that were just starting to warm up and sighed in bliss when I stepped into the naturally heated spring. It was almost paradise. If Dox had been there, I do not believe I would have ever considered leaving.

"Nice, eh?" I heard Harris' voice behind me and kept my back to him, unwilling to be in a compromising position, in an attempt to remain civil.

"It's very comfortable." I sighed as the murky white water surrounded my body, coating it with the warmth it had craved since waking earlier in the day.

"Look, Cecilia," Harris' voice was laced with regret. "I'm really sorry about how I treated you at the top of the city that night."

"What about Kayla, hmm? I know you slept with her." I tried to keep the snideness from my tone, but know I failed and miserably. I didn't want to spend my life punishing the man; it wasn't worth it.

"Ah, uh, yeah… about that, let me explain." His guilty tone almost made swim away and remain on the farthest corner of the pond from him. "Most of the girls I have come across have thrown themselves at me, Cecilia. When you did not, it was a challenge. Finally there was someone worthy of chasing! But I still am a prideful Hawke male and that meant when you rejected me, and Kayla eagerly offered herself… "

"Then you couldn't help yourself and resist her 'womanly charms'?" I hated the tone in my own voice; it made me sound simpering.

"Right. And for what it's worth, I am sorry." His voice sounded closer, though I kept my back turned and my body under the milky white water to show my resistance to his presence. "And I know you have feelings for me, Cecilia. I heard you call out my name last night."

"What!" I nearly turned, but forced myself to remain still, unwilling to look at him.

"At first, I thought you were awake and trying to get my attention with my name. But then you moaned softly and called it out again and I knew you were thinking of me, Cecilia." His tone was soft, but passion-filled. The way he said my name was sensual and deliberate and sent chills down my spine. I cursed myself for reacting to his voice and for my actions during the night if it were true. My heart belonged to Dox! Harris was quite a man and I knew I was attracted to him, but not at the cost of forsaking Dox.

"That's… preposterous." But I did not protest very energetically.

"You think I am lying? I know you belong to another, how can I stand a chance against that?" After a long pause, Harris added, "He doesn't deserve you, Cecilia. He has put you in danger so many times and can only bring you heartache and pain—"

"And you haven't?" I snarled as I turned to him, unable to control my temper any longer. "If anyone has hurt me, it's you…" It was then my eyes glanced at his exposed muscular chest. There were four ugly red slashes, barely healed. They would definitely leave a scar. "What happened?" I pointed to the cuts; they were too even and apart for anything other than possibly one thing – someone tortured him cruelly or… a dragon.

"Ahh, this." His hand unconsciously went to the wounds, attempting to cover them. "Before you had left the palace, I had found Dox in the library. This was when his mother was demanding his return."

"That was actually Flemeth." I cut in. "She's taken over his mother's body. But continue." I waved him on, not caring I splashed him with some droplets of warm water.

"Ahh, uh well, Dox was hiding from her in the library, behind a glowing shield. He dropped it when he saw me. We, um, kind of exchanged words… and I might have threatened him for hurting you or that he would hurt you."

"What!" I stared at him in horror at his words.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I would do anything to protect you. And confronting a dangerous man like him was something I knew I had to do to keep you safe." He ran a hand through his hair, leaving a trail of wetness behind. "Cecilia," He stepped closer to me, staring down with his typical passionate gaze. "I will do what it takes to protect you… I love you."

Harris' words cut through me, sending tendrils of both excitement and dread throughout my body. He had just told me he loved me? I searched his face for any sign of guile or challenge in attempting to gain another conquest, but all I saw was the truth there in his handsome features.

"I … uh, just keep on with what happened to you to get you those cuts."

"I suppose I said some fairly mean things to him and I'm not sorry. I saw him as a threat so I would do what it took to prevent him from harming you. He grew defensive and angry. He changed… into a white dragon." He paused to watch my expression, expecting shock or horror perhaps. When I stared at him expressionless, his eyebrows rose. "So you knew? For how long?"

"Not long." I sighed softly. "Go on."

"He attacked me brutally, but I managed to fend him off by using a brazier post, holding it against his giant jaws as he tried to kill me. When he swiped at my chest, I guess me crying out made him return to being human because he changed and rushed to my side." Harris looked down at his wounds. "He could have healed me. He even told me this, but he seemed in hurry. I guess he wanted to find you and escape from the palace."

"I would never have let Flemeth take him, so yes we ran south to the Korcori Wilds to hide."

"Before he left, Dox told me something, Cecilia." Harris reached out and touched the side of my face, holding lightly to my chin after. "He said to me, 'You are my only hope if I fall. Please make sure Cecilia is safe? I know she loves you, so be good to her.' And then he was gone. He didn't even take the time to heal me of the wounds HE inflicted." Harris sniffled angrily as if offended. "The only healer I could find was a minor one and so I probably will be scarred for life thanks to—"

"WHAT!" I said the word a bit too loud and forced myself to speak softer. "He said to you that he thought I loved you?" I was flabbergasted. At no point had I ever indicated my feelings toward Harris.

"It doesn't surprise me." Harris stared at me surreptitiously as he spoke. "I'm just disappointed you cannot let yourself love me back openly. I know you are trapped because of the love you think you have with Dox, but trust me when I say this, I agree with him – I can keep you much safer than he ever could and I will be good for you and to you. This I swear."

"Harris, don't…" _My heart was so conflicted!_ Dox thought I loved Harris… did he see something? Did he understand the way my heart tickled with flutters when I saw the brunette-haired man? Had I mumbled Harris' name in my sleep like he said I did the night before? I closed my eyes and imagined the pain that would cross Dox's face if he had heard it. He must have known and never said anything for fear of losing me to Harris. But that was ridiculous! I would never have chosen Harris over Dox! _Would I? If I had learned how to tame his passion for me? No! Maybe? Ugh!_

"Cecilia…" Harris' hand began to slide from my face, but I caught it as I stared at him, as if trying to judge whether I was back in the Fade or if this was real. "I would do what I could to make you happy. I want you as my wife…"

I had no words for what he said. I gasped softly and stared at him for what seemed like hours until I realized I must love him. If I had said his name in my sleep and if Dox had seen the signs… then it had to be truth, had to be right. Still filled with uncertainty, I stepped closer to Harris, still clasping his hand. I wanted him to hold me, so that I could experience the emotions when he did and see how I felt, but he didn't touch me as if he were afraid of my reaction. I remembered he never wanted to push me after what happened at the top of Amaranthine and it pleased me that he would stick to that promise even when I was standing naked before him.

"You are so beautiful." Harris' words were soft enough that I could hardly hear them over the bubbling water so I stepped even closer and stared at the stark love that was bare upon his face. Unable to help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself to his body, my lips finding his as if I wouldn't be able to breathe without them. He kissed me passionately as my eyelids rolled shut and I let myself get caught in the moment. I think I groaned as he released me and began to back away; his body was reacting to my nearness, nakedness and enflamed kissing. But I wasn't finished.

"Harris..."I breathed his name almost as a battle cry as I practically leaped upon him. I wrapped my legs around his upper hips and clung to him, my lips searching hungrily for somewhere to touch. I kissed his neck, shoulders, chest until he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, finally giving in to me. And as he relented, I finally offered myself fully and let him love me the way he had wanted to in the past but I had been too stubborn to know that I was in love. Even as we shared ourselves with each other, my mind kept doubting despite the fact I attempted over and over to squelch it and remind myself of all the signs; my brain was still being stubborn but I didn't care any longer and listened to my heart.

After, we lay in each other's arms, showering the other with small kisses of affection. Where it had been two people exploring and learning with Dox and I, the opposite was with Harris: he was experienced, precise and knowledgeable. He was also very unselfish, making certain I felt satisfaction and love before showing any further displays of pleasure or taking any for himself. I clung to him tightly as he whispered into my ear, "I love you so much." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, feeling content and satisfied as I did.

When I woke a little while later, I had to deal with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, I had enjoyed my time with Harris. But on the other, and this one was full of guilt, I regretted the intimacy. I belonged to Dox! My heart would not be able to share once I had the 'White Dragon' with me again. But a small part, a deep hidden part of me wondered if I would ever be able to be with Dox. He was not human. Not fully. And he was frightening in his dragon form. _And… And… And_. So many excuses I scrounged for and I knew I was trying to justify what I had done with Harris. I had no excuses for that.

"Mmmm, maybe we can stay here a few days, until the weather breaks. We can hunt and—" Harris rubbed my arms with affection as he clung to me, speaking softly in my ear, but I interrupted him.

"No. I need to keep looking for Dox. I have to find him." I wonder if he heard the bleakness in my tone. I certainly did not want him to think I was going to remain with him instead.

"Cecilia, we should stay here where it's warm and safe." Harris attempted to get me to look into his eyes, but I couldn't. Guilt was gripping me hard at that point. "Dox would want you to be safe. He put you in my charge and I will make sure I keep you that way. And I think staying here is that best."

"I am going to find him." I pushed myself away from Harris, despite the fact that he kept attempting to hold onto me. I squirmed out of his grip, pushing away his hands angrily. "My mission when coming this way has not changed. No matter what has happened between us, Harris."

"Fine." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, but I had no choice. I had already delayed too long. _What if Dox were dead?_

Once I had dressed I stared down at Harris, who appeared to not have moved or made motion to get ready to leave. I tilted my head curiously. _Was he staying?_  
>"Are you… coming with me?" I hoped my voice didn't sound desperate. I wasn't so weak that I needed someone by my side to protect me, but his company would be pleasant.<p>

"Oh, did you actually want me to come with you?" His sullen tone told me he was sulking over my decision to leave the spring.

"I'd like it if you would." I knew my voice sounded weak, but I couldn't help it. I was trying to be honest. With him. With myself. He stared at me for a few moments as if attempting to work some problem out in his head.

"All right." When Harris began to dress, I sighed in relief. It would definitely be better to have four eyes along than two. _If I keep telling myself that, I'll believe it._ My mind betrayed my heart and I found myself smiling at him once he was dressed and packing up our gear. He blinked at me and then slowly let his lips twist upward.

Soon we were on our way and as we left, I attempted to leave the guilt I felt behind us at the spring. I knew it would be difficult, but for Dox's sake, I had no choice.

I had to remind myself that I belonged to Dox.  
><em>Not Harris.<em>  
><strong>Dox<strong>.

**To be Continued**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**{Chapter Twenty-Two}**

As we walked through the woods, the air was so cold our breath fogged up our sight and we had to huddle together as we went along to keep the blood from freezing in our veins. I worried about our socks. We had two pairs each on our feet and I still wasn't certain that would prevent some sort of frostbite. I marveled at the white beauty that surrounded us, but respected how deadly it was. How easy it would be to just curl up in a ball and give up, hoping death would bring some semblance of warmth into our bodies.

But we kept walking. Even when it felt as if our fingers would pop off at the slightest touch and our ears were being eaten by invisible bugs, we had to keep going.

We made it to the shore of the Waking Sea only to find it was frozen completely solid.  
>"Look at that!" I could not help but exclaim as we surveyed the ice. I had never seen such a sight before. It was incredible!<p>

"How could this possibly happen?" Harris shook his head in amazement as his teeth chattered noisily.

"It's solid, I bet." I stepped timidly out on the ice, fearful of falling. The air was dry and not as cold as I thought it would be, which surprised me.

"Careful, Cecilia!" Harris reached out to me, holding onto my arm protectively. But it was as I thought and the ice easily held my weight.

"Solid." I took another step to find myself completely atop the frozen sea.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Harris gawked openly as he continued to hold my arm. He stepped out onto the ice hesitantly as if afraid his added weight would sink us both. When I started jumping up and down, he groaned at me until I stopped.

"I wonder how far it goes." I questioned, mostly to myself since neither of us would have answers. I stared into the horizon but instead of seeing waves, I saw only a frozen flatland.

"If you are considering going out on the ice to explore, I refuse to let you." His tone was weak though and I knew he was curious too. I continued to scan the horizon until my eyes caught a glimpse of something down the icy beach.

"Look!" I pointed and his eyes followed my finger to where smoke was billowing. Somewhere nearby there was a fire. We both began to trot in the direction, not just from curiosity but also self-preservation. We knew we couldn't get caught after dark out in the open like this. It would be dangerous.

"Ahoy!" The fire was actually surrounded by two men, sailors from the way their skin was wrinkled leather, brown from spending so much time toiling under the sun's rays and having it reflected from the water back to them. They had a stack of cargo covered by a large tarp and I wondered if we could somehow barter it from them in order to use it for the future camps. I could see the use in the thick tarp, especially if it rained or snowed.

When we said nothing after our initial greeting to them, instead just stared longingly at the roaring fire they had build from what looked to be planks of wood, the man who greeted us waved us to the fire's side.  
>"Might' bit cold, eh." He stated so conversationally, but neither Harris nor I were able to reply. Our body's temperature had dropped so low that the only thing we could do is cuddle next to each other at the fire, attempting to recover the warmth that was being robbed by each bite of the cold that surrounded us.<p>

"A-a-any idea on what c-c-causes this strange weather?" I asked, feeling exhaustion deep in my bones. It hurt to talk.

"I dunno, miss." He shrugged and huddled next to his crewman who was barely visible except for his eyes. The sailor tossed us a big wool blanket which we gratefully accepted and wrapped up in, clinging to each other still as we attempted to coax the warmth back. It wasn't long before we were starting to feel better. Between the fire and the blanket, the relief slowly made its way to us.

"I w-wonder if it is ever going to melt." I was mostly talking to myself, but the old sailor responded.

"I dunno." He shrugged again. "I been sailin' a very long time and I ain't ne'er seen the likes of this. It best melt soon 'fore we lose our livelihood. Our ship is stuck in that mess." He waved toward the frozen sea. "We just used our small boat to make this here fire. Once it goes, I reckon we do too." We all remained silent for a while, somber from the thought of dying.

"Ya welcomed to remain with us as long as ya like." The second sailor stared at me with a glint of interest in his eye, and it made me nervous.

"We should actually be on our way." I began to unwind from Harris' arms, but he attempted to keep me there, unwilling to give in to moving away from the warmth of the fire. My expression was that of pity for him. I knew it was difficult to leave such a comfortable place a second time. First the spring and now the fire.

"Ahh, not very wise, but I un'stand. Can't just sit around waitin' to die." The old sailor smiled a toothless smile at us and finally, Harris began to stand and stretch, preparing for departure. I gave him another look of empathy, but was grateful he had decided to come with me again.

"Thank you for sharing your fire." I inclined my head at the two sailors. "May the ice melt and you return to the sea." It was the kindest thing I could think to say.

"It weren't a problem, lady." The grizzled old sailor bowed deeply. But before we left their camp, I had to ask about the tarp.

"Is there something we can trade you for that?" I asked as I pointed to the thick material. I knew they should use it for their own safety and comfort, but since they weren't…

"Trade? Nah. You can 'ave it. We was gonna go to town to trade, but can't seem to get inside for there be a massive amount of people already tryin' to get in. They were so thick we couldn't see ourselves havin' any chance." The sailor stood slowly and I could see it pained him to stand. It made me appreciate his kindness all the more.

"You're lucky one of them didn't touch you." I explained. "They aren't just a normal angry mob of people trying to get to shelter. They're being controlled by an evil creature that—" I stopped talking when I saw what the old sailor had uncovered. As he wound the tarp into a wad to carry, my eyes locked on to the white object resting in the middle of the other crates they had brought to trade in the city. It was a statue of a white dragon.

"What be the matter, lady?" The sailor must have noticed my stare, heard my soft gasp, as his eyes trailed mine down to where the statue sat. "Oh, we found that in the forest not far from this place. It was hard to spot in the snow. You like it?"

"It's… it's…" I couldn't speak. Willing my limbs to move, I stumbled my way to the statue and quivering from more than just the coldness, I reached down and placed my hands upon the stone dragon. I sighed in relief when I felt the warmth radiating from the marble. It wasn't long before the statue was replaced by Dox, curdled up like the time I had found him so long ago in the cargo hold of the 'Impasse'.

"Magic!" The old sailor cried out when he saw the transformation. I heard gasping and mutterings from those behind me, but I ignored them, focusing on the pale man before me. Dox threw his hands down upon the snow-covered ground and as he did, light shot from his fingertips. It was so bright that we all cringed from it. Once he finished, the mage fell over, apparently spent from the effort. I knelt beside him, covering him in the thick blanket that the sailors had loaned us.

"Dox?" I spoke softly; my voice was rife with affection I knew, but I couldn't help it. "Beloved?" I rubbed his arms soothingly, hoping he would open his eyes. After a few moments of attempting to stir him, his brown-gold eyes flickered open.

"Cecilia?" With my help he was able to get upon his knees. I tugged the blanket around his naked form and stared at him with all the love I could muster within me. I pushed the guilt aside and focused on him for now.

"Yes, Harris is here too." I spared a glance at the other, but his back was turned to me. It hurt a little, but I understood his feelings. He still thought of Dox as a rival and I knew it was my fault.

"Why? Why am I not a statue any longer?" Dox squinted and stared out into the ocean. "No. No! It's too late. What has been done is now done." I felt my brows furrow at his words. He was being a bit cryptic but I didn't care – I was just happy to be with him again.

"Let's go back to the palace now. We'll find a way to stop Flemeth with help." I said the words, but left out the part about how impossible it would be to get past the minions. Though with his magic, perhaps we could.

"You do not understand." He shook his head and let himself fall to his side where he rested with his eyes shut as he spoke to me. "She is coming. And there is nothing I can do to stop that. I do not have the power or strength to convert myself back into a statue. It takes weeks to build up that much power once it has been done. I have no way of preventing her from taking me." He lifted his head and stared around us, ignoring the sailors and Harris. "See? Even now my frost spell is melting. It will not be long now. You should go find an isolated place and live out your days. Take Harris and be happy." With those words, he closed his eyes, rested his head back upon the sandy ground and seemingly gave up.

"Dox, don't say such things." I began to chide him, but then realized he was right about his spell being broken. There was sand beneath us now. The air was warm and there was definitely an absence of winter. The ice on the trees a short distance away had already melted. It was as if we were in an entirely different part of the world than moments before Dox's release from the statue. "Come on, let's run. The three of us can find somewhere to hide – somewhere safe – somewhere she cannot find you." I tugged on his arm, but he was resistant to the touch.

"Leave me!" He finally lifted his head and stared at me hard. "I have lost. She comes now. There is only one thing left that we can do."

"No, Dox. I won't let her take you. Now get up! If you love me, then get up!" He finally let me help him to his feet, and I began to pull at both of his arms, leading him back from the crates.

"Cecilia, you know that I love you, right?" Dox swayed without my help, so I let him lean upon my arms as he spoke. When I nodded, he continued. "Then know that I would do anything to be with you. But the whole world is at stake. I am too weak to fight back. Please remember me?" I was about to refute his words, but looking over his shoulder, I saw a small dot on the horizon that was growing larger and larger by the moment. The form of a huge dragon took shape and my heart turned to ice. _Flemeth was coming._

"She is near." Dox's tone was full of defeat. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you. Remember me."

"Dox, we should—" I never had the chance to finish for twin blades burst through Dox's chest. His breath exploded into a gasp and his eyes grew wide in shock. "DOX! Noooo!" I screamed out as I stared at the double sword tips that were protruding from him. A trickle of blood began to leak from his mouth as Dox gasped in an attempt to breathe.

"I am so sorry." Dox panted as he tried to speak. "Go with… Harris… I know you do not love him… maybe in time... but I know he will…. watch after you… and will protect you… he promised…" As I helped my beloved sink to his knees, he clasped his hands in mine and looked me in the eye as he said, "I love you, Cecilia. I am grateful … to have met you." And with that, he fell into my arms and breathed no more.

"Nooooo!" I began to sob as my arms went around Dox's still form. I knew it was too late, but I shook him, desperate to make him live again. I looked up in anguish at the man who had killed him. Harris stared down at Dox's body, his face contorted in pain. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and I knew Dox had made him promise to do this to him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cecilia." Harris' choked voice heralded Flemeth's landing upon the sand and immediately she switched to human form, approaching us with haste. She pulled Dox from me and looked down in dismay and anger as she did.

"What have you fools done?" Flemeth closed her golden eyes and yanked upon the swords, pulling them from Dox's body. There was little blood because of Dox's stilled heart and she shook her head angrily as she shoved his body aside. It was obvious that even with all of her great magic and abilities, she could not bring him back from death.

Standing fully, the evil one turned her gaze upon me. "I should kill you this moment for all of the trouble you have caused me." The witch turned and stared over her shoulder at Harris as she continued. "This is most unfortunate. Plans that have been set in motion for almost three decades are now wasted. However, I still rule. I am still in control. That boy would have been great use to me. Would have made me better than a god. Now gone. Gone. All wasted." Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists and I knew my life was in the balance. She could kill me in a moment and I couldn't fight back. Harris as well. Fortunately the sailors had made a hasty departure at her arrival so I was grateful their blood wouldn't be shed at least.

"He didn't want you to use him." I mumbled, sniffling as I spoke. "Oh Dox, I loved you so much." I wrapped my arms around my stomach, attempting to stop the pain my beloved's death was bringing to me. It wasn't working. Harris reached out for me, but at my glare, thought it best to step back and let me be. "If you are so powerful, why can't you bring him back?" I taunted, though I knew it wasn't wise. I didn't care at that moment; my heart was full of despair.

"Hmmm." Flemeth stepped back to me, staring down at my tear-riddled face. "You might have something with that. I cannot change what has been done, but I can alter the flow of time. If we were to strike a bargain, perhaps something could be done to stop this from happening." She tapped her chin as she thought and I dared to not let my heart have hope.

"What about altering the past? Can you change what has been done? Perhaps sending someone back in time to stop this from happening?" I am not certain why the thought occurred to me, but it seemed most logical. However, I knew the chances were not in my favor for Dox surviving a second time. He would see to it that he never fell into Flemeth's hands.

"Ahhhh!" Flemeth grinned, showing teeth. If I hadn't been so overwhelmed by grief, I would have been intimidated by the expression. "I cannot go back myself, but I can send another. I will send you back in time and you will stop this. You will see to it that he is alive when I arrive to take his body from him."

"Yes, send me back and I will do it." I would do what it took to bring him back to me.

"Cecilia, you can't!" Harris' voice was still thick as he protested. "That would invalidate all that Dox had done with his sacrifice. You would spit in the face of a dead man!"

Flemeth waved a hand at Harris and he doubled over in pain, his screams silent as she somehow stifled his voice. "Quiet, will you? I am attempting to think."

I cried out in protest of her actions, driven by my care for Harris. But as I held out a hand to him, Dox's last words returned to me. I gasped in understanding and enlightenment.  
>"He said I didn't love you." I mumbled in shock. Harris' pain had lessened so he stood shakily, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to speak. Nothing came forth for Flemeth's silencing spell was extremely affective. I continued with my thoughts spoken out loud. "He said that he knew I didn't love you, Harris." I stepped closer, my face starting to heat up. "You said he knew I loved you. Yet, he just said he knew I didn't. You lied!" Unable to help myself, I slapped him on his cheek, hard.<br>"You lied to me! You made me do… those things… and I thought my heart was clouded and I couldn't see what you and Dox saw… you liar! LIAR!" I shrieked and slapped him again. Harris just stood there, taking it with guilt and anguish clear upon his red-cheeked face. I didn't care if it was fair that he couldn't verbally defend himself or not. I was hot!

"Enough!" Flemeth's words cut through my angry haze and I stopped assaulting Harris, but continued to glare at him. He had used me! I would never forgive him for it. I would no longer be his lover, to be used at his whim! I would never be his wife or mate or anything special to him! The hatred flowed from my heart and I finally turned my back on him. I was done with Harris Hawke.

"Send me back now." I had managed to calm myself enough to speak clearly and precisely. "I want to be with Dox again, if only for a moment." I would find a way to free him from her. I would! I had to!

"I can only send you back to the last contact I had with you. And to the Fade." Flemeth's tone was grim and I wondered why. "Once you leave the Fade, for you can at any moment upon realizing you are there, you should find Dox as soon as possible and meet me at the Palace. It is not that I do not trust you, but I mistrust your intentions, child. With my guardians surrounding me there, I will have no fear that you will betray me. Do you agree to do this?" She pierced me with a dangerous stare and I knew that if I crossed her in any way, she'd have no qualms killing me.

"Mmm." I nodded my assent and attempted to quell my nervousness. Harris waved to get our attention and although I desired to ignore him, he wanted to be heard. Flemeth apparently agreed for she freed his voice from the spell and he was able to talk again.

"Take me too." He spoke quickly as if afraid he'd be silenced again. "I will atone for the way I lied to you, Cecilia. I swear to you, my love is real. I would never lie to you about that. I just wanted you for a brief moment in time and I am sorry that I lied to get it."

"You can go to the Fade with her, but what would be the point of this?" Flemeth's black eyebrows were lifted high.

"I will make certain he remains alive and available for you." Harris stared back at Flemeth and ignored my glare at him.

"Of course you would." I snapped. "You'd like him to be taken so that you could have free access to me, right?"

"I will do what it takes to make you happy." He shrugged. "I think this is the only way."

"Cross me and you will both wish for a quick death…." As Flemeth's cold words were said, the world began to spin wildly out of control. I think I might have screamed, but it was eaten by the darkness that soon overtook me…

**To be Continued**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**{Chapter Twenty-Three}**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a familiar place – my room in the Palace. I knew it had to be the Fade and I looked around for anyone that I could, to help anchor me and confirm it. I sat up in the bed and recognized the fact that I was still in my shift just as before. I wondered at what point I had arrived and it was at that moment my eyes landed upon the small white bundle of fur beside me.

"Dox!" I cried out and the kitten bolted upright at my loud tone. I giggled but mostly because I was giddy with happiness at seeing him again, and alive. He shifted into human form, still wearing the leathers from when we were at the hut in the Korcari wilds together.

"Cecilia, this is dangerous. I cannot-" He attempted to continue with his words, but I slung myself into his arms and kissed him wildly.

"I love you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, willing myself not to cry. I had to figure out a way to save him from the future and his death. But I could see nothing wrong with displaying the affection I felt for him at that moment.

"I love you too. But I must go, she probably is aware of me now… I have to leave this place." He pulled back to stare into my eyes. "You are in the Fade, Cecilia." He watched for my reaction but was surprised when I replied back my knowledge.

"I am aware of this." I grinned and slid to the cool floor, marveling that it felt so real underneath me. "And I really am here to see if I can talk Flemeth out of taking you from me." I padded over to the door and would have opened it to peer out, but Dox had followed me, grasping my arm before I could.

"That I cannot have you do." He shook his head and clung to me tightly. "I cannot risk your life. It is too dangerous for you. Let us wake now. Come, wake with me…." He dissipated from my view and I sighed. It would be easier with him, but it would be safer if he remained out of the Fade.

"And now to finish this." I stepped out into the hall and stared down both lengths to make certain I was safe and my plan could go without any problems. I approached the same large room as before and in the center rested Flemeth as I remembered her from my time here before. Her eyes opened to reveal the large red orbs and she stared at me wordlessly for a few moments.

"Soooo, you have managed to elude my safehold? Interesting." Flemeth lifted her head as before. "And I assume you had aid, but I do not know who. Whoever it was, I will deal with them later." She stood slowly and brought her tail around so that it was not far from where I stood, just as I remembered it doing in my first trip. I eyed the barbed appendage but did not panic. I did not want her to see my fear. "You have become a thorn under my foot. Still, you gave me what I wanted, though through trickery I had to get it. A pawn you are. And at this point you have become a liability in my plans."

"Actually," I spoke with a wavering voice, still fighting with the fear I felt of facing such a menacing beast. "We do not have to sing this song again, if you don't want to do so…" If she knew the future, she'd know I had returned.

"Oh?" The beast's scaly brows rose in surprise. "Then it has come full circle? Interesting." Immediately, Flemeth shifted into her human form – of Dox's mother, though there was a strange shimmer to her form. She approached me and studied my face carefully. "So you are here to confirm you will hand over the boy, Dox, without incident? That once you wake, you will meet me and give him to me without fight?"

"I will." As soon as I said the words, though I had no intention of doing such a thing, I heard a soft gasp behind me. I spun to see Dox by the hallway entrance, staring at me with a betrayed look upon his handsome face. _Oh no! He had returned for me?_ That was one thing I had not counted upon happening! Of course, he disappeared the moment he saw Flemeth's eyes shift to him.

"He is wise to our plan now. Very unfortunate." Flemeth shook her head sadly. "Well, with you helping me, I am certain he will not go far from you. And if he decides to hide, we know where to find him. I will go to the alcove in the sea for I can get there quickly. You remain where you are in the hope that he returns to you. Bring him here into the Fade if you find him. I will enslave him here and will find his body after."

"How do I bring him—" I did not get a chance to finish because, frighteningly similar to the way Dox had perished on the beach, a sword tip burst through Flemeth's belly, coated in bright red blood.

"Foolish children!" Her voice boomed as she pushed the blade with her hand and twisted once it was not as deeply imbedded within her. She spun around and shot a bolt of something green that landed squarely in Harris' chest sending him flying backward. Immediately after, Flemeth returned to her dragon form, slinging her tail at me to end my life in the Fade. I knew I should wake. I knew I would risk it all if I let her kill me there, but I wanted to be done with her once and for all.

"Cecilia!" Harris' cry was weak, but I wasn't concerned with him because Flemeth's tail was coming for me with a loud 'whoosh' sound. I managed to shuffle backward, ducking down as the tail missed my head by mere inches. I could feel the wind from how close it had gotten to me and decided I did not want to risk that again. I charged the dragon, grasping the bloodied sword Harris had tossed to me and jumped upon the thick neck. It was a challenge to hold on as Flemeth tossed her head to and fro in an attempt to dislodge me. Harris had attacked her from the rear, slicing heavily on one armored leg with a long polearm while managing to avoid the tail.

"I will not be conquered by the likes of you!" Flemeth's voice boomed throughout the room, but I could tell she was weakening. With my slices on her head and Harris' cuts to her back, it wasn't long until she slowly began to lose energy and strength to keep us from harming her mortally. When I sliced deeply into her skull, she sighed and dropped to the floor in defeat. I lifted my sword to bring it down and pierce her brain. She transformed into Morrigan's body and stared up at me with pleading eyes. But I was wiser than that. I knew if I spared her, she'd kill me. "You cannot have Dox now. You realize he will liken you to his enemy and you will not be safe to approach him." Her tone was snide, even facing this form of death she was arrogant and bold.

"He will listen to me. But you… you stay away from him!" I snarled as I brought my sword down upon her head, slicing it off cleanly. Blood spurted from the wound, but I didn't care, I was relieved this part of the fight was finished. Harris limped over to me, staring down at the corpse for a long moment.

"That's that. Hmm. Easy. What now?" I could see Harris' legs were shaking and he had taken the bolt to his chest, which had left a wound there. I let him lean on me, but I cringed at the contact. My anger for his lies was not diminished.

Fighting her the first time had been rather difficult but I knew there was probably something else we had to do to finish the task so I merely shrugged at his question. I rubbed the sword's blade against the body to remove the blood and it was at that moment I realized this was a unique sword that I held. I studied it closely, noting the odd markings. There was a glowing gem in the pommel and I was just about to ask Harris where he had gotten the sword when the weapon began to shake in my grip. Startled I dropped it and watched in awe as the soft glow around the sword began to grow until it took a humanoid shape.

"Your task is only half complete." The voice coming from the glowing shape was that of Flemeth's and it surprised me. "You must destroy Flemeth outside of the Fade now."

"Who are you?" I had to ask as I was confused by the voice.

"You may call me Morrigan." The voice's tone turned wistful. "You know my body, and now you know my spirit. I am trapped inside of the sword until you free me by destroying that vile creature I once called mother."

"Trapped?" I blinked in surprise. "Will you be reunited with your body if we do slay it?" It was strange talking to the woman had been the actual mother to Dox.

"No." There was no emotion in the reply.

"So we free your body once we kill Flemeth outside of the Fade? Then what happens to you?" Obviously I had to take a more direct approach to get my questions answered.

"I will pass on." This made her voice slightly quiver. "I do not know if I believe in the Maker, but when I meet Him face to face, I suppose I will then." I sensed slight humor in the statement but forced myself to show no emotion. She was telling us that she would die permanently once we killed Flemeth? That was difficult to consider. I knew we had to do it, but at least this way she was living. Well, sort of living. She existed.

"How do we kill her?" Harris spoke, finally.

"By using the matching sword to this one outside of the Fade. Talk to Alistair in the Palace and tell him you are after the sword that was sent as a gift to him by a mysterious donor. He will know of the sword and that will be the one you need." She stepped closer, studying me as she did. I wanted to squirm uncomfortably, but remained still, locking eyes on her as I did. "You have shown great compassion and love to my son and you have my thanks. But now he sees you as an enemy and that is no easy task to resolve."

"I didn't mean for him to hear that. He had to know I didn't mean it." I hated the whine my voice had in it – it made me feel like a little girl again.

"I know." Morrigan's tone had become softer. "And I know it is difficult to do this, but tell my son these words for me: _Un cabra va amo tena veria_." She made me repeat them a few times before nodding in satisfaction. "Now you must wake, find Dox, find Flemeth and survive long enough to see another day. I wish you well." As she finished the words, she disappeared.

"Where will your body be, Harris?" I turned to face him, knowing I would need his help in this.

"I guess at the Palace?" He shrugged and winced in pain. I wrinkled my nose at the oozing wound on his chest and knew we could not tarry long because of it. I couldn't risk him becoming tranquil for then he would not care to help me. He would have no reason to do so.

"I will wake and travel to the palace to meet you there. Then we will find that sword and go dragon hunting. Sound like something that might work?" I gripped the sword tightly, certain it would remain in the Fade when we left, but I held hope it would be with me despite that fact.

"Yes. I will see you there soon." He reached out for me, but I deflected his hand. "Cecilia, I didn't want to hurt you. You know this. You know why I misled you."

"Misled? Misled?" I gaped at his audacity. "Is there something wrong with you, Harris? Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby? Where is it acceptable to lie to get someone to be with you?" I wanted to slap him again, but refrained. "The pain you caused this time will never go away. Ever." And with those words, I forced myself awake.

When I woke, I was in the cabin in the Korcori Wilds as I expected to be. Of course, Morrigan's sword had not come with me, but I knew deep within me that it would not have done so. Seeing the hut the way we had left it before I had been forced into the Fade the first time made me wistful and sad. I touched the mattress where Dox had once rested and sighed heavily. It took all of my being not to curl up in a ball and cry about how the future would have changed for us. Of his death. Of him thinking I betrayed him. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I packed only the essential items that I wanted to take to the palace and was on my way.

It took me no time to get to Denerim at the fast pace I kept. I did not even stop to sleep. So urgent I knew was the need to find Dox and the end Flemeth that I just continued to run until I thought I would fall over from exhaustion. When I hit the side gate that would take me to the Palace, I gasped in shock. The palace gates were open!

When I charged into the Palace's front corridor, I was surprised to see guards relaxed and smiling for a change. I managed to corner King Alistair in one of the parlors. He was having lunch, which surprisingly enough involved cheese. He was with his Chancellor, talking in hushed tones when I dashed into the room. They both stood, shocked at my sudden arrival and possibly the raving words that came from my mouth as I began to ask what was happening.

"Are there more minions?" The king's tone was grim as he faced me, dropping the hunk of cheese he had in his hands.

"More? What happened to all of the others?" I groaned mentally at what must be the answer – they had all somehow been slaughtered. Or freed. But I dared not hope for that. Though if killing Flemeth in the Fade, where she had control….

"They're free." He stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder, confirming my last thought. "Cecilia, take ease. Maker's breath, you look as if you've been wrestling with a Hurlock. What happened?"

"Dox… have you seen him?" I sat on the couch at his bidding and attempted to relax simply so I could talk to him.

"No. He isn't with you?" My heart sank at the King's words.

"No. And I really must find him." I started to rise, but he locked me in place with a hand.

"You should rest. You look as if you're about to fall over." He stood and motioned Chancellor Teagan to the door. "We can talk another time. Just rest for now. Your mother and father are planning on returning soon from Amaranthine. They're just making certain everyone is settled back now that they are free. Give them a few days, and they will be here." He got to the door and blew out the lantern's bright light there. Before he shut the door behind him, King Alistair said, "If you are to thank for the release of the minions, you are a hero, Cecilia."

"It was Harris too." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I was more exhausted than I thought and curled up in a ball on the soft couch. It was not long before I was fast sleep, dreaming of constantly chasing Dox and always being one step behind him. It was a very frustrating rest.

* * *

><p>"Cecilia?" A familiar voice woke me and I sat up quickly, scrubbing my eyes with my palms in an effort to fully rouse myself. Harris had found me.<p>

"We need to find the King and get the sword." I told him as I stood and stretched. I knew my tone was short and brisk, but the pain of his lies ran deep within me along with the urgency to find Dox.

"Yes." He gave me an exasperated look as we made our way to find the King. We found the jovial man preparing for a journey. There were packs being put together and pages running here and there in preparation for departure. I stared at the ruckus as we approached.

"Ahh, Harris." The King smiled at us both but clasped my companion on the arm. "I was just about to set out on a grand adventure and wanted to talk to you both before I left." His tone was mischievous but there was a look of sadness in his eye I had not seen before.

"Where are you going, Uncle Alistair?"I couldn't help but ask, despite the fact that it was none of my business.

"I am going to explore the Deep Roads a bit." He stared down at one of the packs, rifling through it as if trying to not make eye contact with either of us. "I'll speak to your parents in Amaranthine first, Cecilia. Anything you want me to pass along to them?"

"Just let them know I love them and I will—" It hit me at that moment what he was planning. "Wait, wait! No! Uncle Alistair you cannot go. There's no reason to go to seek out death in the Deep Roads. Dox can cure you." I knew I was taking a big chance since it was up to Dox to heal his father, but I had a hunch deep down that Dox would do it.

"What? Dox can cure the taint?" King Alistair was rightfully shocked as he looked from Harris back to me. When we both nodded, he gasped. "Unbelievable. But we don't know where Dox is though?"

"I can find him." I wasn't about to let the King wander off to die. "I promise I will find him and bring him here." Harris nodded in support.

"Well, if this is true, then perhaps it will be easier to recruit new people for the Gray Wardens." There was always a seed of humor present within King Alistair, which had endeared him to us all. He winked and sighed with a dramatic flair at the packs. "I guess that means I won't get to travel after all."

"I think Ferelden needs you to govern it right now more than traipsing after darkspawn, your majesty." Chancellor Teagan sounded bemused as he approached us and slapped the King on the back.

"Ahh, you plan to overwork me yet again…" King Alistair leaned in to us, whispering loudly as if conspiring against his most trusted advisor. "Do you think we can take Teagan to the Deep Roads for a day, just to give me a break?" I giggled softly and the King nudged me in the ribs until I laughed harder. I glanced over to Harris and caught him staring at me with a mixture of love and desire, which of course immediately made the smile slide from my lips.

"We best get moving." I kept my eyes from Harris and instead focused on the King. "We really need to find Dox quickly." I stared a little too long at the tops of the black lines that were crawling up from the King's neckline. Focusing on the task at hand, I said, "But before we leave, I need to ask a favor."

"Of course. Anything for sweet little Cecilia." The king flourished a bow, making it difficult for me to keep a straight face.

"I need a sword that a mysterious donor sent you. It wouldn't be too long ago when it had been sent to you. Do you know what I am talking about?" I prayed silently that he would.

"Ahhh, Yes, I recall that sword. Of course, let me get it for you." The king made motion to send someone and I could not help but sigh in relief.

Harris leaned in to me and whispered, "I've got two packs ready for us." I nodded to him in gratitude. The less I had to worry about, the sooner we could be on our way and finding Dox.

With our packs full, sword at our side, we were ready to set out.  
>We said our farewells and were soon on our way….<p>

**To be Continued**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**{Chapter Twenty-Four}**

It was not long before we were walking down the same stretch of road heading to Amaranthine. It was eerie how similar it felt to the time before. However, this time, we were prepared. We both had layers and layers of clothing, plenty of flint, the sword and were prepared for anything that came our way. Harris pulled a half-cart along behind him. Our plan was to find Dox in statue form and bring him back. I wasn't certain how we would pick him up, because I knew my touch would transform him back, but perhaps Harris would be able to touch him without it happening. The most important thing to me now was getting Dox somewhere safe.

When we paused for the night, a little farther this time because of pushing ourselves and leaving well before darkness had fallen, I was hesitant. I didn't relish the thought of being alone with Harris. Because it was the past, though, I had not really let myself love him yet. I had that to console me. This version of me was unsullied by his touch, his lies. It was a shame he remembered. Or that I did too.

"What's the matter?" Harris' voice broke through my musing and I looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You're scowling…" He plopped himself down beside me, but not close enough to be able to touch me.

"Yes, I was just thinking about you." I didn't bother keeping the snideness from my tone.

"Cecilia…" He attempted to use his infamous heart-melting tone with my name, but I held up a hand.

"Don't." I turned my back to him and huddled to keep warm. Though there was no snow, it was a brisk night. It was disappointing to see no snow or ice, for it made me wonder if we had altered the course of the future for us here in some way. By now, there should have been a white blanket covering the ground.

"I've made so many mistakes with you." He sighed loud enough I could hear it. "I don't ever expect you'll forgive me, but I'm so in love with you, you will have to endure that. So, I apologize if I push. Just push back. I deserve anything you throw at me." I nodded in agreement, though I'm sure he couldn't see the movement. "Except a dagger. I'd prefer you not to throw that at me."

"Sleep with one eye open then." I had let a hint of humor creep into my tone, unwelcomed by my brain of course.

"I would deserve it." His tone was morose.

"Not worth killing you over." I moved to my side so that I was facing the warmth of the fire and closed my eyes. "I forgive you for lying to me, Harris. But I will never let you touch me again."

"There is nothing I can do to atone for that? To make you want to be with me? To make you feel the same way about me that I do about you?" I heard his voice close to my ear, which made me open my eyes and find his face. He was staring down at me, not far from where I rested. I sat up and glared at him.

"No."

"But you understand why I did it, right?" His tone was pushy and since he had said to push back. I did.

"Yes, because you are a selfish, egotistical fool." We were silent for a few moments after my heated declaration. I let my gaze travel to the fire, attempting to cool my temper by not focusing on him.

"So, tell me how you truly feel about me." Was there a smugness to his tone?

"You-" I snapped my head around, staring hard at him as I spoke. "Hrmf. I cannot fathom ever lying to someone to get them to let me bed them."

"Come on, Cecilia," Now his tone was that of a martyr. It was difficult to keep a rein on my temper, but I managed to let him finish. "I didn't do it for that reason and you know it. I simply thought I knew what was best for you: me."

"Well, now you see you were wrong."

"No, no I don't." He accented his words by scooting close to me. My warning glare stopped any motion he would make to touch me. "I don't see that at all."

"Don't try to sweet-talk your way back into my heart." I mumbled, not looking at him. "It's not fair to me. Or Dox."

"Forget Dox!" His tone was snippy and I tried to understand his feelings and not stalk off. "Actually, no, think about Dox… what if the roles were reversed and you were trying to get Dox to understand just how much you loved him? What if he loved you, but did not want to be with you. Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Harris, you are aware that this is what is probably going to happen?" I felt tears well in my eyes and hated myself for being so weak. "He thinks I betrayed him. He probably hates me now." I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on the top of them.

"If his love is genuine for you, once he understands that you did not betray him, then he will forget that and you can continue. He will never hate you. I would never hate you even if you did betray me." I couldn't tell if Harris was trying to sway me with his words or being genuinely caring.

"I need to sleep." I was finished trying to be talked out of loving Dox or into loving Harris. I knew where my heart pointed… it was to Dox. I had feelings for Harris, but it was not the same.

"Good night, Cecilia." His tone was soft. "You'll see just how much I love you. You'll see."

I shrugged as I curled back on my side and closed my eyes, but sleep would not come easily for me. I struggled, tossing and turning, but nothing could stop my heart from worrying about Dox and my brain from thinking about Harris. It was a long night.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning, I was greeted by the warmth of the sun upon my face. Sometime in the night I had shrugged off the blanket I had brought along. There was no snow. No ice. I pondered what it meant. Harris joined me with a bunch of berries he had found, offering to share them for our breakfast.<br>We ate silently as we prepared for our search.

"Cecilia," Harris helped place my pack securely on my back and I turned to him at the use of my name. "Do you think something has changed?" He motioned to the greenery surrounding us. "Shouldn't it be frozen by now?" I could only shrug.

We traveled for a good part of the morning until we came upon the beach that we knew would normally have housed the sailors. But of them, there was no sign. I stepped to the edge of the sea and stared out upon the blueness, noting it had no ice. It was not frozen. Obviously whatever spell Dox had cast before to stop Flemeth so that he could change himself into a statue had not been done.

"What do we do now?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Let's go to where those sailors said they had found him?" Harris's reply was reasonable so I nodded and let him lead us into the nearby forest. We wandered for a while but I knew at the rate we were going, it would take us days to find him if he had hidden himself somewhere. Obviously he couldn't hide out in the open, like before, when his white statue would have blended in with the snow and ice.

"Where would he be?" I shook my head in frustration. "He wouldn't be in the alcove, knowing I would have told Flemeth that, had I truly betrayed him. And in his mind I had. He can't hide out in the open, because there is no snow to camouflage his statue."

"Cecilia," Harris put his hands on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes. I wanted to shrug off the touch, but refrained because I knew he was attempting to help me. "You know him. Where would you hide if you were with him? Put yourself in his mind. Where would he be if you were there?"

"If we find him, you're not going to kill him again, right?" I had to make certain, else let Harris go his own way so that Dox would be safe from him at least.

"Of course not!" Harris' eyes had a haunted look as if he were remembering the deaths he had caused and I felt pity for him. I put a hand on one of his that was still resting on my shoulder and nodded.

"Then I think he would need to find the one place Flemeth could not find him. She would know from her glimpses into the future what will happen, how else did she always know where to find him before: first she came looking for him when he was on the ship, then the Palace, then the Korcori Wilds, and now she'd know he would not be in the alcove, but somewhere that would hide him from her knowledge of the future. He also would consider seeking aid from something considered very powerful but dangerous. There is only one place like that…. "

"Where?"

"The Deep Roads." I grimaced as I spoke, but I knew in my heart that would be where I could find Dox. Not that I wanted to go underground to find him, but if I were Dox… it would be logical to go there. "Come, let's go to Amaranthine. Hopefully my father hasn't left yet to return to the Palace and we can get information from him and maybe some maps if we are lucky." Harris nodded and together we began the journey back to the nearby town. I was eager to see my family again, but also, I was relieved knowing that Dox, though in a dangerous place, would be safe for the moment from Flemeth's grasp.

* * *

><p>We found my parents in Vigil's Keep. My father had a very nice stateroom in the main part of the Keep that even had its own separate bathing quarters. It was very lush and brightly decorated - my mother's touch no doubt. By the time we had reached the Keep, it was early afternoon. The reunion with my parents was pleasant and we held onto each other for a long time. My father had a special gnarled staff that one of the dwarves he had befriended had made him and so he was able to hobble around with little effort. This pleased me since I felt guilt every time I saw his missing leg.<p>

Mother immediately set out to get some food in our stomachs and to get us a couple of rooms for the night. Father wanted to lead us to the Deep Roads, but of course mother would not hear of it. Their banter was humorous, but I could tell that my father was relieved he would not be going. I believed he wanted to make up lost time with his wife and it made my heart lift to see such love between them.

"So, Cecilia," My father had taken a moment from his busy day to eat some food with Harris and I. His schedule was set with reorganizing the Keep and shifting it so that it would be less exposed if something like Flemeth's minions ever came around again. He had been updating us on the progress while we ate. I could not help but smile in genuine happiness as he spoke. When I thought of how close he had come to dying…

"Wake up." Harris elbowed my side gently and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Daydreaming again," My father shook his head at me. "What were you thinking of, Cece? Flowery dresses and fabulous hairstyles?" He took a moment to mock my mother's accent, which of course made me snigger with laughter. "This hairstyle I wear is such a rage of fashion! It is the absolute best of the year! You must all wear it like mine!" He pointed to his short cropped white hair and I tossed the last bite of the muffin I was eating at him.

"Muffin is not a good accessory, my child!" He dodged the morsel and tossed one of his own at me. It bounced off of my chin and landed in my soup. "Ach, my aim was off! I was going after your nose."

"You'll pay for that, old man!" I bared my teeth playfully and tossed a long green bean his way. Of course he chose that moment to lean to the left so that it missed him entirely. Mother had come into the room, stepping up behind him at just the right moment….

"Cecilia Surana!" The bean slid slowly down her forehead, landing in all of its juicy glory upon her white and gold embroidered tunic.

"Uh oh." I grimaced at the stain it made as she picked up the errant bean and slung it onto the table. "Sorry, mother."

"I see that spending time with your father has made you forget all of your lady-like manners." She sighed in the way she loved to do when she had all of our attention as she wiped her face.

"Hey!" Father exclaimed, staring over his shoulder in mock pain. "I resent that. I'm a very good example of how a lady should act!"

"Sorry mother," I giggled at my father in between my sentences. "I will do better. I know you don't want me to wallow in mud and sling swords around. Tonight I will behave. I swear." _A bath would be nice and very lady-like._

"Ah well, perhaps Harris can assist me in this." Mother slung a friendly arm around his shoulder and then around mine and squeezed us both to her. "What do you say about taking her for a stroll later? The Keep's courtyard is quite lovely in the glow of twilight."

"Of course, m'lady Surana. I would be pleased—"

"He doesn't need to do that." I interrupted him in such a surly manner that both of my parents froze. My father stared at me with a lifted eyebrow.

"First of all," Mother looked peevish. "Harris you can call me Leliana. I dislike such formal titles - they make me feel old. And for you…" She glared at me with her luminous milky-blue eyes. "You and I will prepare you later. Once it becomes twilight officially, Harris will escort you for a walk around the courtyard and I will not hear anything further about it." Her tone banked no argument so I merely shrugged. I felt like such a child! _Didn't she understand that I was an adult now? _

Dinner was finished with very little talking and I dreaded meeting my mother in my room. She had left before I had finished my meal to prepare for me. And when I arrived in the borrowed room, I understood why – she had the dress Kayla had bought me laid out along with all the products that would aid in her decorating of me for the walk. I grimaced at the various hair items and makeup, but my eye was drawn time and again to the dress. It was the one I was to wear for Dox.

"I can't wear that dress, mother." I pointed to it and frowned.

"Why not?"

"It has sentimental value." I sighed softly, realizing I probably would never get to wear it.

"Well, my dresses are too big for you." She made a display of pushing her breasts together under her stained tunic. "I'm simply too well formed in certain places." Her smirk made me roll my eyes but I knew she was playing so I sassed her back.

"Yes, you are very well formed in certain places." I smacked my rump at her and giggled as she laughed and wagged a finger my way.

"Come now, let's get you ready. Twilight is not that long and my canvas needs quite a bit of work." She motioned me to the vanity where she had pulled up a small stool.

"Thanks a lot." I grinned at her teasing comment as I slid onto the stool and let her work her magic.

* * *

><p>The dress was every bit as pretty on me as I knew it would be. The floor-length gown had a tight bodice that hugged my curves well. There was a V shaped waistline that was accented by a golden belt. The material itself was thick and designed with paisley patterns that were white, gray and red mixed with hints of gold that made the belt and my eyes match wonderfully. My mother clapped her hands as I turned once she had finished fastening the last button.<p>

"You look so beautiful!" She gushed at me as she adjusted the last minute twinge of hair that would not behave. I stared at myself in the mirror and frowned. She noticed. "What's the matter? Did I miss something?"

"Yes." I sighed. I didn't want to get into my love life with my mother, but this was important. "If Harris sees me like this, it will hurt him."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion so I had to explain about his declaration of being in love with me. I did not tell her of the previous moments we had shared together. That was not this future so I attempted to put it out of my mind. I was making a new future now and I did not want Harris to be a part of it. Not in _that_ way.

"I love Dox, mother." I stated firmly when it looked as if she would argue.

"I understand, but sometimes our emotions can be mixed with desires and sometimes lust can fool us into thinking we love someone." I knew she meant well, but her words did nothing to help me.

"I _love_ him, mother." I emphasized the word 'love'.

"Very well, you don't have to wed Harris tonight." When she saw my exasperated expression, mother quickly added, "Or any time if you don't want to do such. I just want to see you happy."

"I will be once I find Dox." I stared at myself in the mirror and appreciated my mother's effort as I spoke. My long flamed hair was curled in individual curls that gave it fullness. My eyes were highlighted by a beige powder that accented the dress. My lips were a rosy color that made them look fuller than they were naturally. My mother was talented.

"Well, for now, please simply attempt to enjoy the evening. Stop worrying so much because it will do no one any good to worry." She lifted my chin and stared at my gray eyes. "All right, little girl?"

"All right, mi-ma." When I used the nickname I had used as a child, her face lit up and she smiled warmly at me, pulling me into a quick hug after.

When there was a knock at the door, my heart began to race. _Why? What was the excitement? It was not important enough to warrant any sort of nervousness from me!_ I watched as mother approached the door and opened it to reveal Harris. He looked different. His hair had been cut shorter to the original above the ear length he wore when I had first met him and he had shaved his face, leaving it smooth, which made him look younger. He wore a white lace-up top that flowed to his wrists and black pants and matching boots. He looked quite suave and debonair.

"Oh Maker! Cecilia, you look beautiful." He gaped at me as he entered but I was too busy appreciating his appearance to reply until mother nudged me and I focused.

"Thank you. You do as well." I let him take my hand and together we went down a few halls that would lead to the courtyard entrance. Once we arrived, Harris paused and turned to me.

"You are stunning without all of the fancying up." He stared hungrily at my body as he spoke. "But you look simply amazing now. That dress is… stunning. You're so…"

"Stunning?" I giggled and then grimaced when I realized it felt like Harris was courting me.

"Yes." He stepped in and pressed his lips against my cheek. "Thank you for walking with me."

"It's not a bother." I shrugged, trying to act as if it did not matter to me. But if I had to be honest with myself, watching the guards stare at me with opened mouths as we passed by and seeing Harris peacocking with me on his arm, made me feel special.

"What?" Harris nudged me gently with the arm he was letting me hold onto for support. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh," I wasn't aware that I had been. "I was simply thinking about a peacock."

"Ha, you mean me, don't you? I wouldn't compare me with one of those birds from Orlais…" Harris winked. "Because that would make you a pea-hen!" He laughed loud at the scrunched up expression I made and I had to laugh as well.

After we had walked a short distance, we turned, preparing to walk back. We had made small talk about our time growing up here and we attempted to recall various places we might have played or hid while children. We came to a small garden off of the main part of the Keep and stopped, enjoying the beautiful flowers that were in bloom.

"Here." Harris leaned over and plucked one of the smaller flowers, white with a yellow center, and pushed it gently into my hair above my ear. "Excellent." He nodded in approval and then leaned over and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Harris…" I would have said more, but he put a finger against my lips. My eyes protested since I knew he wouldn't allow my lips to do so when he pulled me in and kissed me. I was unresponsive, of course, because I did not want to have any interaction, but the moon was out fully, temping me to relax my resolution just for a moment. I couldn't, though! I knew if I let him in, I'd end up in his bed tonight and I couldn't do that.

"I love you, Cecilia." He attempted to kiss me again but I moved my head to the side. "Why can't you see how right I am for you? I am here. No one else is by your side, but me. ME. Please allow yourself to love me back? Just until you choose to love another." He was purposely avoiding saying Dox's name and I knew why. He was a manipulator. And a good one at that.

"I'm going back to my room. Thank you for the lovely walk." I did not allow him to protest, but hastily made my way back to my room alone. I crushed the flower he had given me under my heel and sighed in relief as I undressed from the beautiful gown, leaving on just my small clothes, and slid into the bed. Being so near Harris when he was so appealing to me had been difficult. It would have been so easy to give in to him. But I couldn't. My heart would remain with Dox. Even if I found he had died again, I would not give it away so easily, so soon.

* * *

><p>I had not been asleep long when something woke me with a start. I felt the bed shift slightly and froze as I realized I was no longer alone. When arms slid around my waist I nearly howled in anger. <em>How could he? How dare he!<em>  
>"Leave, Harris. Now!" My tone was steely as I shoved at his arms. "I will not succumb to you. I will no longer be your lover! I told you this how many times now? Our time is past. Leave now or I will call for the guard."<p>

_But it was not Harris…_

**To be Continued**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**{****Chapter Twenty-Five****}**

_((Mature chapter warning))_

"Lover? _Lover? _You gave yourself to him?" The strangled voice from behind me was not Harris' and I craned my neck, shuffling away when I realized there was in fact someone else in the bed with me.

"Who is… Dox?" I groaned when he summoned three light orbs that hovered over the bed illuminating his handsome face – the face of the man I loved and had been so desperate to find. "Dox!" I scrambled on my hands and knees to him, but he shuffled off of the bed backward, nearly falling but catching himself before he did.

"Why?" His brown-gold eyes were almost black in the flickering light and they revealed pain beyond measure as he attempted to understand what he had heard from his beloved's lips.

"I… It was a different time, Dox. I swear I have not given myself to him… in this life. Argh. It's difficult to explain." I sighed, unable to put into words what I needed to in order to resolve the situation.

"I know you are planning on betraying me to the Evil One and I will not allow that… but this… I cannot believe you would do this…" His eyes turned feral and he jerked out one of his hands. As soon as he did, I felt a tightening around my throat. _I couldn't breathe!_ I scrambled to release whatever was holding my neck, but there was nothing there. I attempted to move back, but I was locked in place as if his arm had extended and he was tightening his grip around my throat instead of something invisible.

"I trusted you, Cecilia." He shook his head and the ebony locks danced around him as if in protest along with his words. "I cannot believe you would hurt me in such a way, so many times. My heart feels as if you have ripped it into pieces." He grasped at his chest, which was bare. He had dirt stains on his tan leather pants and smeared along his cheek and some parts of his belly. Tears began to dribble down his face as his expression slowly morphed into a scowl.

"D-D-D…" I attempted to talk, but the lack of air made it impossible, which frustrated me even more so. I had to explain somehow! I had to make things right! I began to sob along with him, though I could not breathe so it sounded more like a snorting-hiccupping noise. Tears rolled freely down my face as I pleaded with him with my eyes. But would he release me without killing me? Or would he release me and run? I felt my legs give out from under me as the lack of air was slowly killing me, but his magic held me up. It was as if I were a rag doll, hanging loosely in his outstretched hand.

"I do not want to end you!" His breath came out in ragged sobs as if he were the one without the air. "I love you too much to do that. But if I do not, you will have me destroyed and I will lose my life and the world will be in such jeopardy. I cannot risk that!" He covered his leaking eyes with an arm and mumbled softly, "I will give you one chance and then… I will have no choice." As soon as he said the words, his grip around my neck loosened.

"D-Dox!" I gasped out his name as soon as I had taken in large gulps of air to recover. I knew I had little time but I knew what I had to say. I had to tell him the only thing he would understand. "I love you." I stared at him hard as I spoke. My hands still clawed at whatever invisible force held me, but it was more of an unconscious act than anything else. "I did not betray you." When his eyes hardened and he looked as if he would close my throat again, I spat out, "_Un cabra va amo tena veria_."

"Where did… how did you know to say that?" Dox's eyes grew wide as he gasped out the words in shock.

"I… I don't know what it means, but your mother said to tell you those words. I met her in the Fade." I pointed to the sword resting by the wall. "There is a part of her spirit within that sword. I think when I killed Flemeth's image in the Fade it released the control she had over the minions. I had used a sword identical to that one and your mother – your real mother – appeared to Harris and to me."

"You killed Flemeth in the Fade? Wait…did you say my mother?" His stricken expression brought pity deep within me but I had to focus. I could not let him slip through my fingers again.

"Yes, she told me to tell you those words. I hope you believe me when I tell you I did not betray you nor would I ever do such a thing. I love you. I mean that." I sucked in deep gulps of air, still attempting to recover.

"My mother…" He repeated, staring at the sword. He reached down to touch it, but hesitated as if afraid it would bite him. When his hand came to rest on the orb in the pommel's end, nothing happened and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dox." I wanted to touch him so badly, but pushed myself against the wall, leaning there for support. My legs were shaking from the attack on my windpipe and I was still struggling to recover.

"I am sorry that I hurt you." Dox's dark eyes flickered from the sword to me. When he stood and walked to where I rested against the wall, I could not help but flinch back away from him. I was afraid, but it was not something I could help. I knew the power he held and I knew he was angry with me – possibly hated me. I wondered if there was any love remaining in his heart for me.

"I am sorry." He repeated and pulled me to his chest. I relaxed and slid my arms around his waist, clinging to him tightly. I began to cry softly, mostly in relief that I was touching him again. The pain of my betrayal with Harris ate at my heart and I knew our relationship would never be the same.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." I mumbled into his chest. I inhaled deeply of his skin, enjoying the earthy, musky scent. "I never meant to do that. I love you so much."

"I love you too." His arms tightened around me and we stood like that for a short time until he pulled back and stared down at me with sorrow-filled eyes. "I must go now."

"No!" I unwrapped myself to grasp both of his upper arms tightly. "You cannot leave me again! I have spent so much time and effort searching for you. Don't go!" I locked eyes with him, forcing him to listen to me closely. "I do not want to be away from you. Let me go where you go. Let me help you in any way that I can."

"I must go back to the Deep Roads, Cecilia." Dox's expression was grim. "I must change into the statue and remain there until the danger is passed. Even if that means a lifetime or two." He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed, blowing weakly into my face as he did. "It will be painful to be apart, but it has to be this way."

"But…" I tried to protest, but of course I knew it was safer the way he wanted to go. I could not refuse his safety. It was so much more important than my own happiness. Dox spotted the dress on the edge of the bed and lifted it up, staring at it curiously. I reached for it and pulled it over my head when he handed it to me. I turned and let him button up the back for me.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen was a rainbow at sunset when the clouds shone with the sun's fading light. That pales in comparison to what I am looking at now, Cecilia. Your beauty simply takes my breath from me." His words, of course, melted my heart even more so and I clung to him, pressing myself against him, unwilling to give up the moment.

"Thank you for forgiving me." I mumbled into Dox's collarbone as I held on to him.

"I do not want to let you go." His own words were soft, but filled with such love. "I could never be apart from you for too long but if I must do it to keep you alive, then I must. I will die of a broken heart before I hurt you again, this I swear to you." His hands stroked the side of my head, roaming to my neck where he caressed the area that his spell had crushed. I held my head high, letting him touch me as I stared with utmost trust into his eyes. I felt a warmth around my neck and knew he had healed any damage that his spell had caused.

"Thank you." I murmured, unwilling to let him go. Just one more moment was all I wanted. I knew I was being greedy, but I had gone so long without feeling his touch and I craved it. I _craved_ it. I pushed my mouth against his, fearful at first that he would reject me, but he accepted me fully and kissed me back with as much passion as I had ever felt from him.

As our passion blossomed, I found myself pressed with my back against the wall. Dox's hands caressed the curves of my side, sliding down to lift the hem of my dress and pushing it up to give him access to what rested underneath. I groaned as his touch fanned the flames of my desire and I let him push me up into his arms, giving him free access to my body. We rocked gently for what seemed like mere moments until he called out my name as we fell over the edge of reason together. Our lips continued after our bodies had finished and we kissed as if we would never see each other again. It was sorrow-filled, but full of need and want and love and anything that could be classified as passionate.

After he released me, grudgingly so, I replaced my dress with a simple leather tunic and breeches, sliding on the sword around my waist. I was not going to be without it from this point forward and Dox watched with approval as I finished looping the belt about me. Holding my hand, he led me to the courtyard in preparation for his departure. I knew he would fly back to the Deep Roads for it was faster so this was our final parting.

"I don't want you to go." I pouted, tears flowing freshly down my cheeks as I clung to him one last time. His arms held me tightly and he nodded in agreement. "I love you, Dox."

"And I love you." He kissed me and then looked over my shoulder. The moment his expression turned grim, my heart sank.

"Ahhh is this not a touching scene." Flemeth, speaking with his mother's voice, stepped into our view and I groaned, knowing what it meant to have her there. All would be lost if she were allowed to take Dox's body and use him at will. "I am feeling somewhat generous today. Am I? Yes. I believe I am." She nodded as she crossed her arms and stared imperiously at us both. "I promise I will spare her life if you make this easy, Dox."

"No!" I turned to my beloved, pushing him gently. "Go Dox. Go inside of the Keep. Find a guard or anyone and tell them to get my parents! Go now, we do not have to do this alone. I will stall her! GO!" I pushed hard and watched him give me one last, lingering worried look and dash away, tossing a shield up around him as he fled.

"That was not wise." Flemeth's tone was full of the promise of pain but I knew this would be the only way to thwart her for the moment. I had no idea if she was powerful enough to tear down the Keep brick by brick, but I had no choice in this. I had to buy Dox time to bring help or at least escape. I watched with a wary eye as Flemeth approached me slowly like a predator ready to pounce upon its next meal.

"I'll gladly give my life for his." I remembered saying similar words to the bandits on the road to Denerim. This time, it meant so much more to me to say.

"That can easily be arranged." Flemeth's teeth shone in the torch and moonlight and I wondered if she would make it quick or draw it out painfully just to see me suffer. I had caused her a lot of problems. And I had broken my promise to help her. She was the fool, though, for believing I would ever give up Dox to her.

"I'm not afraid to die." I slowly unsheathed the sword that supposedly held the essence of Morrigan within it. Flemeth's eyebrows rose as she saw the weapon revealed.

"So this is how you were able to destroy my Fade being." She nodded thoughtfully. "My daughter is truly her mother's child." She cackled madly and then shook her head. After a brief delay, she snapped her head to the side and said, "You can come forward. You will not be able to sneak up on me this time, boy." I peered around her to see Harris, sword in hand, creeping slowly behind her. He held up his hands in surrender and shrugged, staring past her to look at me as if to make certain I was unharmed. When our eyes locked, he smiled so briefly I could have imagined it and edged around the witch to stand beside me.

"Glad you're all right." His words were soft, spoken without him looking to me as he said them.

"Dox is here…" It was a warning, nothing more.

"Happy for you." His venomous tone made me flinch. I felt my temper flair as it normally would but forced it back down into the pit of my stomach where it rested uneasily there. Now was not the time for petty bickering between us!

"Two little mortals stand before me." Flemeth's words picked up volume as she continued to talk. "Two little mortals who think they are invincible." She tossed her hands out and something green began to fly toward us both. I shoved Harris away from me and at the last second the blast landed behind us, blasting chunks of stone from the wall. Zevran's training had paid off.

"Two little mortals who are quick." She grinned wickedly as she moved in a slow circle around us. "Two little mortals who will wish that they had never been born…" Once more her hands flew up but this time, two bolts flew from her hand, one for each of us. I attempted to dodge mine, hoping that Harris would dodge his easily, but I was not as fast as I had hoped and a wave of pain rocked my off-shoulder. I heard myself cry out, unable to help myself.

"Cecilia!" Harris dashed to my side and I let him help me to my feet.

"I'm okay."I waved him off, though the use of my left arm was now gone. I still had my right arm, and the sword, which I pulled out and prepared to use. But it was at that moment that soldiers began to flood from the big gate behind us. I sighed in relief for that meant Dox had found help.

"Hah, more play things for old Flemeth." The vile woman shook her head and smirked. Her hand was lifted and she waved as if greeting them. But all around us a white wall was put up so that the guards were unable to approach us.

We were locked inside with the one creature that could easily kill us both…

**To be Continued**


	27. Chapter TwentySix

**{Chapter Twenty-Six / Conclusion}**

_((Ready for the conclusion? :D Thank you so much for all of the support! I'm glad to have you on this journey with me, my friends. Now… let's finish this!))_

With the wall up, there was no way for anyone to assist us in fighting Flemeth. And although I was terrified, I would fight her because the danger of losing Dox was greatest with her alive. I took a moment to stare at the crystalline wall and noted that my father and mother were there, attempting to get through to us. It troubled me that they would risk themselves, but I knew they would do it. And with them there, I felt comforted.

"Shall we make this a little more… entertaining for our audience?" Flemeth clapped her hands as she laughed at her own words. Instantly, she was replaced by a huge red dragon very similar to the one in the Fade. I relaxed and tensed at the same time if that were possible for I felt more comfortable killing a dragon over a woman, but I knew just how dangerous she would be in the monstrous form.

"Give me the sword, Cecilia." Harris spoke to me, though he never took his eyes from the dragon before us. "I will slay her. Stay back and do not get in the way."

"You're bravery is commendable, but I'm not going to stand by and let you do all of the work." I pulled out the enchanted sword and held it out to him. He would be safer with it.

"Stubborn woman." He mumbled at me and then pushed the sword back to me. "Take it. Hopefully it will protect you." He gripped the same slaver sword in his hands tightly and I shook my head wryly at the thought of how far we had come since first meeting.

"Let's do this." I said, giving him my full attention. "I can't say I've enjoyed all of my time with you, Harris, but the times you weren't a typical male trying to get his way… those times were pleasant."

"Nice." His tone was acerbic but he grinned. "If that's your way of telling me to stay alive because you care, I accept." He leaned over and pressed his lips against my temple and I let him. "Be safe, Cecilia. I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you." With a nod, he charged Flemeth; I winced when she slapped him away easily with her big scaly head. I chose that moment to run around and attempt to slice her leg, needing to start somewhere. My left arm hung uselessly but I had enough strength in my right to attempt it. However, I did not get close. Her wing slammed down upon me, sending me tumbling away where I lie stunned a brief moment. My effort had distracted her long enough for Harris to climb upon her back and he was jabbing his sword hard into her other wing, in attempt to ensure she remained earthbound.

"Arrhhhhhh!" The roar was deafening and terrifying but we had at least managed to hurt her just a little. It was encouraging and I managed to thrust the sword in between her ribs before she could bring her tail around to thwart the effort. A light burst free from the sword and Flemeth-dragon let out a terrible roar even louder than her first and I knew Morrigan had helped us in her way otherwise any sword I had would have simply bounced off of her thick hide.

"Nice one!" Harris had been flung off of the dragon's back and smiled at me as I nodded, pulling back my good arm to stab again. However, Flemeth was not going to have any of that and turned her head to me.  
>"Watch out, Cece!" Harris' warning was too late and I was too slow to avoid her great maw and I felt a stab of pain shoot throughout my body in several places as I found myself suddenly in her massive mouth.<p>

"AhhhhhhHHH!" I screamed in agony as she bit down and her long teeth lacerated my right hip and thigh. She tossed her head up and down, enjoying the pain she caused me as I realized that I had dropped the sword. _Oh no! _

"Cecilia!" I heard my name called out, but had no idea who said it. My head was swimming with the pain now from my multiple wounds and I struggled with every ounce of energy and strength within me to free myself. But of course I was too weak and had no way to free myself from the attack. I grimaced as I realized in horror that she would soon devour me and I'd be just a memory.

But something happened. I soon found myself freed and lying in the dirt courtyard beyond where Flemeth thrashed upon the ground. I had landed hard on my already injured left side, which was excruciating and it caused me to struggle with remaining conscious. I peered through foggy eyes as the great dragon struggled to pull the enchanted sword from her skull where it was embedded. Harris had defeated her!

"Cecilia!" I watched a white dragon fly over the shield and land not far from me, transforming into Dox. He almost made it to me before Harris did. They both arrived at the same time and I relaxed, knowing Dox would heal me. I would live. I grinned up at each face but then when I heard Flemeth's voice the expression faded from my face.

"I shall take… one with me. It… matters not who…" The dragon's mouth had opened to speak but now it poured out a fiery bolt that was aimed for Dox.

"N-no!" I was too weak and my words were almost inaudible from the pain. I could not move, for my wounds had paralyzed me so all I could do was watch in horror at the aspect of my beloved dying before me once more. And this time, there would be no way to be sent back to save him.

But at the last moment, it was Harris who leaped in front of Dox to take the blow. As Flemeth died, Harris struggled to cling to life because his back had been decimated by the blast. He collapsed in Dox's arms, who then attempted to help him by laying him on his side to heal him. But I saw the look of hopelessness in my beloved's expression and knew Harris was finished.

"Harris…" I mumbled, heart aching for him. I managed to crawl to where he lay and saw his eyes flicker open. The pain-filled blue crystals stared back at me and he attempted a weak smile.

"D-did… did I do it?" He gasped for breath and I had to lean close to hear him. "Did I… earn your … forgiveness?"

"Yes. Of course." I began to cry for him, knowing he had very little time left. "Thank you for doing that for me." I reached out with my good hand and stroked his cheek gently.

"I knew I would. I told you so." He closed his eyes and for a moment I thought he was gone.

"Harris!" I cried out softly, attempting to keep him with me. I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Mmm?" His eyes flickered opened but I could see them dimming.

"I love you." I pushed myself with the last wisps of strength within me and pressed my lips against his, kissing him until he was unresponsive and unmovable. I bowed my head into my chest and wept for the loss. I failed to remain conscious much longer after that, sobbing as I faded into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p>"Cecilia?" My mother's voice was soft as she broke through my solitude. I was sitting in my borrowed room at the Keep, alone, staring at the wall as I dealt with the loss of Harris my own way. But my mother knew she had to intrude. "It's time."<p>

I nodded and stood slowly, smoothing the wrinkles of my black velvet dress unconsciously as I moved to the door. I followed her down the spiral stairs and into the courtyard to the gathering of people that were milling near the small garden that I had visited with Harris only a day before. It seemed like so long ago for some reason and although I had told myself I would be strong, when I saw little Merry standing by her brother's wrapped body, I felt the tears flood my eyes. She looked up and when she saw me, held out her arms and ran to me, slinging her little body into mine. We clung to each other for a long time until Kayla came forth and pulled Merry back, pressing her gently to move so that the ceremony could get underway.

When my blurred eyes landed on Kayla's face, she gave me a hesitant smile and then stared down at Merry. I saw the tears trickling from the corners of her eyes as she ushered the little girl to Harris' side. He was wrapped in a solid white blanket, resting on the top of a table erected for the ceremony. I glanced around, noting the familiar and not-so familiar faces as they all held their own varied degrees of sadness and grief for Harris' loss. I was surprised to see his mother, the sea Captain Isabela in attendance. The dwarf, Varric was there beside her and it made a little more sense to me why she would be there. With Varric helping her, urging her along, she must have agreed to it. I was grateful, though she would never know.

I remained in the back of the small crowd as the one giving the eulogy stepped forward. Brother Sebastian was a middle-aged man in white pants and matching gold-trimmed tunic. His face held a multitude of sadness lines and I wondered about him and his story as he began to speak.

"Harris Hawke was a hero." His accent was unique, interesting. "I never knew him, myself, but I knew his father and I was fortunate to count him as a friend. He taught me the difference between sacrificing because you must and sacrificing because you love. I believe that Harris sacrificed because of his love for us all." The man's clear green eyes locked on mine and I struggled not to look away as he said, "And those that he loved, he loved with all of his heart." The man's gaze shifted to Merry. "We shall not easily forget him. For what he did out of love for us, let us use as an example in our own lives." As he continued to describe Harris' hard childhood, I saw the pain flicker across Captain Isabela's face. I was unable to continue; I didn't want to hear anymore.

After I had left the courtyard, I wasn't certain where to go. I needed to be alone and collect my thoughts. Of course Dox was always on my mind. I had not seen him since I had told Harris I loved him before he died. It troubled me that I was alone. But it also hurt me that he was not by my side. We had worked so hard so that he would be free to be with me, but there I was… without him.

I wandered aimlessly for a few moments until I found myself in one of the sitting rooms. I was restless though, so decided I would keep roaming. My heart was unsettled and I wasn't sure how to calm it. The door opened before I could reach for the handle and Zevran stared back at me with compassion in his eyes.

"How are you doing, kitten?" He looked sharp in matching black tunic and pants.

"I'm fine, Uncle Zev." I sighed, knowing he would see through my bravado. "No, I'm not." He let me lean on him and sob, letting my emotions free once again.

"You can love two men, Cecilia. There is no such sin in this. Love is love. It does not respect any one person more than the other." He whispered to me before I pulled back from his embrace. "It is whom you decide to spend the days you grow old and gray that matter the most. Sometimes, in this case, you do not have a choice." He shrugged.

"I love Dox." It was more for my ears than his. I had just confirmed what I had felt all along and suddenly I felt much better.

"I know." He nodded and stepped back, allowing me to pass him. He was always so perceptive on my emotions. I loved him like a true uncle despite the lack of blood between us.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I left, wandering once again.

For some reason, I found myself on the very apex of the Keep. For once I did not fear the height as I stared out across the tops of the trees that surrounded the structure and city of Amaranthine beyond. It was relaxing and if I stepped around on the other side of the roof top I could see the ceremony. I did not, but instead focused on simply existing.

"Cecilia." The word was spoken as a sigh and I turned to stare at Dox, who was suddenly there with me. I could not help but raise my eyebrows at his sudden appearance. I wondered where he had gone for he wore clean leather breeches, boots and a loose fitting gray shirt. His hair was twisted into a tail and pulled back so that his face was clear and free of the whipping wind that was playing with my own locks almost cruelly.

"Hello Dox." I greeted him warmly as he approached me cautiously. "How are you?"

"Missing you." His tone was subdued and I feared that we had drifted apart because of what had happened in the courtyard.

"I miss you too." My soft words were lost in the wind, but I didn't care. I sighed sadly and bowed my head, not certain of what to do or how to repair the damage I had caused between us.

"The King… my father will be here soon." His voice broke through my misery and I stared at him mutely as he spoke. "I went back to the palace and took the taint from him."

"What?" I was horrified. The last time he had done that, it had nearly killed him!

"It is fine. I learned how to destroy it." His matter-of-fact tone bothered me and I wondered if there was something he was not telling me.

"That… that's good." I stumbled over my reply, sighing in frustration at myself as I did.

"Cecilia…" Dox looked as if he wanted to say something important, but he hesitated. I waited patiently, steeling myself for what was to come. "I have promised to return to the Palace with my… father and spend time to get to know him. I want to help the world recover from what Flemeth had done and I can do that easily by his side."

"That makes sense." I nodded, idly clasping and unclasping my hands as I turned and stared out across the land. My heart was in utter turmoil. He would leave me and spend time away and I'd never see him unless I made the trip to the palace to do so since my parents had decided to remain at Vigil's Keep.

"Cecilia…" I flinched when his hands landed on my shoulders, but it was mostly from the surprise of his touch. "I do not want to be away from you. I want… I want… would you please look at me?"

"Mmm?" I turned, unable to mask the hope in my eyes. I watched as he went to his knees and bent over in a bow. I was speechless as I watched him kiss each of the tops of my feet.

"I love you, Cecilia Surana." His words were soft, but impassioned as he looked up at me. "I do not want to spend any more time away from you. Will you please be my wife? Marry me?"

"What?" I cringed at how shocked my words sounded, not wanting to discourage him. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes. More than anything. I never want to be parted from you again." His brown-gold eyes pierced mine and I saw the fear within them. _He was afraid of losing me? Or does he know something about the future I do not?_

"I would also want that more than anything. I never want to be away from you again." I held out my hands, unwilling to have him groveling at my feet like a beggar. He did not need to beg for my love. He had it wholly.

As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt a peace come over me that I had not felt in a long time.  
>We would be all right.<br>We had each other.

**The End **


End file.
